miniatury twilightowe
by euphoria814
Summary: zbiór niepowiązanych ze sobą miniatur i drabbli
1. Bajka dla małych wilkołaków

Ciemna noc, Księżyc w pełni,  
zamknij oczy – sen się spełni.

Posłuchaj bajki, co płynie  
jak rzeka w zielonej dolinie.  
Posłuchaj Bajki, co mądrość niesie  
jak lekki wietrzyk w elfim lesie.

Minęło lato, jesień i zima,  
lód rzekę przestał w okowach trzymać.  
Pierwszy promień wiosennego słońca  
mógł stać się symbolem życia końca.

Dziecię plemienia – córka swej matki,  
niepomna przestróg – zachciała przechadzki.  
Krok skierowała nad brzeg strumienia,  
patrzyła jak przyroda barwy swe zmienia.

Chciała uchwycić swą dłonią małą  
lodu ostatnią bryłę białą.  
Nie wiedząc kiedy, trafiła do wody,  
ubranie pozbawiło ją ruchu swobody.

Szamocząc rękami na dno spadała.  
Przerażona tonęła i z zimna drżała.  
Odbiła się od kamieni na płaskim dnie.  
Już ma się wynurzyć – sekunda, dwie...

Gdy rękami wyczuwa ponad głową lód.  
Ktoś go rozbija – to chyba cud!  
Traci przytomność czując zimny dotyk.  
Powietrze jest dla niej jak narkotyk.

Któż uratował piękne dziecię lasu?  
Nie liczy swoich lat ni upływu czasu.  
Blade lico i kruczoczarne włosy  
skrapia co rano odrobiną rosy.

Jak co dzień o świcie szedł na polowanie.  
Nie świadom tego, co się dzisiaj stanie.  
Nad brzegiem dostrzegł nimfę białą,  
piękną i szczupłą – po prostu wspaniałą.

Patrzył jak dotyka kry lekko pochylona,  
wpada. Nim dobiegł – była już stracona.  
Rozpacz ogarnęła jego zimne serce,  
gdy pomyślał, że nie zobaczy jej już nigdy więcej.

Wtem spostrzegł jak toni mrocznej wypływa.  
Napotyka lód, jęk się z ust wyrywa.  
Bąbelek powietrza ostatnim być musiał...  
Drobny mokry śnieg dłonie mu usiał...

gdy przez krę przebijał się rękami własnymi,  
czyniąc swe ruchy nieostrożnymi.  
Stojąc na lodzie tak bardzo kruchym,  
na głos rozsądku pozostając głuchym.

Wyciągnął ją z wody, a ona omdlała.  
Ciałem swym oparta o niego cała.  
Poczuł wampirzą swą naturą wtedy,  
że ratunkiem tym napytał sobie biedy.

Nie wiedząc, co począć z tym wstrętnym zapachem,  
natarł ją całą pierwiosnka kwiatem.  
Czułym słuchem odnalazł jej wioskę,  
uplótł dla niej wianek – okazując troskę.

Podszedł do granicy dwóch różnych światów,  
oczekując wszystkiego – tylko nie wiwatów.  
Wciąż śpiącą, położył ją na trawie.  
Chciał odejść – myśląc, że już po sprawie.

Otoczyli go szczerząc białe ostre kły.  
Wilkołakom dał się podejść – był na siebie zły.  
Cofnął się do śpiącej na trawie dziewczyny,  
ukląkł jakby to były oświadczyny.

Warczenie wielkich wilków tylko się zmogło.  
Dotknął jej czoła – ocucić ją pomogło.  
Otworzyła oczy w niemym przerażeniu.  
_Zabiją mnie_ – nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu.

Pierwszy w stadzie wyszedł na spotkanie.  
W postacie człowieka podał dłoń na powitanie.  
Wampir wilkołaka zmierzył spojrzeniem,  
nie dostrzegł nienawiści, lecz zrozumienie.

Przysiedli na trawie w pewnym oddaleniu.  
Każdy z nich poddał się trudnym przemyśleniom.  
_Ocaliłeś mą córę od niechybnej zguby_  
rzekł wilkołak. – _To powód do chluby._

Wampir przytaknął – nie rzekł ni słowa.  
Wiedząc, że od tego zależy jego głowa.

_Jak długo przebywasz na naszych ziemiach?_  
Nie wiedział, czy datę wypada mu wymieniać.  
_Trzysta lat z okładem, mijamy się czasami._  
Wilkołak spuścił głowę, mrucząc chwilami.

_Nikt nie zginął – nie zabijasz ludzi?_  
Wampir skinął głową – szacunek tym wzbudził.  
Wilkołak rzekł -_Nie wierzę, żeś zły,  
zostańmy przyjaciółmi, braćmi krwi._

I tak trwa do dziś, pomimo lat.  
Obaj wspólnie zmienili swój świat.  
Morał z tej bajki wypływa taki,  
że przyjaźnić się mogą wampir i wilkołaki.


	2. Głód

beta: Fresh

* * *

Był okropnie zmęczony. Nie potrafił nic na to poradzić. Kolejną noc gapił się nieruchomo w ciemność za oknem, jakby to właśnie tam szukał ukojenia. Jednak ono albo nie potrafiło, albo nie chciało go odnaleźć. W tej chwili nie interesował go powód. Chciał po prostu odpocząć, odprężyć się.

Alice w beżowej jedwabnej koszuli nocnej obszytej czarną koronką przeglądała swoją garderobę, dokonując notatek dotyczących przyszłych zakupów. Nuci pod nosem jakąś melodię, której Jasper nie rozpoznawał. To akurat go nie dziwiło, za jego żoną trudno było nadążyć.

Raz na jakiś czas drobne ciało Alice sztywniało, złote tęczówki usiane drobnymi plamkami zachodziły mgłą, a ona sama szeptała:  
- W tym będzie mi znakomicie...  
Po czym, gdy trans się kończył, ponownie wracała do przerwanych zajęć.  
Ich mała monotonia nie była bynajmniej powodem zmęczenia Jaspera. On uwielbiał spokój. Kochał go czuć. Jeśli miałby przyznać się kiedykolwiek do jakiegoś nałogu, to mógłby powiedzieć, że jest uzależniony od spokoju. Stagnacji pozbawionej uczuć i emocji. Tego, co bombardowało go każdego dnia i nocy. Jednak nie to było powodem jego stanu.

Jasper rzadko się oszukiwał. Sam wyczuwał własne emocje, więc nie byłoby to nawet możliwe, gdyby bardzo chciał. A bywały chwile, że tego pragnął. Emocje potrafił też kontrolować, ale nie przepadał za tym. Tym bardziej, że dawało to mało przyjemne optycznie rezultaty. Wszyscy uczniowie szkoły w Forks bombardowali go zewsząd niepotrzebnym współczuciem, którego nie chciał magazynować, a nie miał komu przekazać.

Jasper Whitlock wyglądał na cierpiącego katusze i męki. Im bardziej przykręcał pokrętło z własnym imieniem, tym bardziej wykrzywiało i przeinaczało to jego rysy twarzy. Sam się temu dziwił, ilekroć widział swoje odbicie w lustrze, szybie czy choćby sztućcach w szkolnej stołówce. Niemal zawsze zagryzał wtedy nerwowo wargi.

Ona go wołała. Przyzywała do siebie śpiewem niczym syreny marynarzy Odysa. Czuł ją wszędzie i zawsze, nie ważne gdzie i z kim był. Czerwona, tętniąca w żyłach śmiertelnych. Jej zapach upajał go nieustannie, ale smak krwi, ludzkiej krwi, był najbardziej bolesnym wspomnieniem.  
Odrzucił ją. Zdecydował.  
Tęsknił za nią, brakowało mu jej, ale za nic w świecie nie zamieniłby Alice na ludzką krew, a obu na raz mieć nie mógł.

Westchnął i znów spojrzał przez okno. Kochał tę monotonię. Żyli tak z roku na rok. Spokojnie i jednostajnie. I kiedy już myślał, że wszystko się ustabilizowało, pojawiła się ona.

Krew Belli nie śpiewała dla niego, tak jak dla Edwarda, ale przez jego emocje Jasper czuł się w jej towarzystwie dwa razy gorzej. Starał tego nie okazywać. Cała jego energia przeznaczona była na autokontrolę. Wyczerpywała się z dnia na dzień. Kropla po kropli wypływała z jego ciała i nie wracała.  
Czuł się coraz gorzej. Kulminacyjna fala zmęczenia dopadła go dziś. Początkowo delikatnie obmywała go ze wszystkich stron, przypominając mu o sobie. Natomiast teraz zalewała mu już nos. Jasper Whitlock czuł strach. Bał się, że zatonie, że pogrąży się w niej.

Popatrzył na Alice i po raz kolejny wziął głęboki mentalny oddech. Nie wiedział, na jak długo wystarczy, ale nie mógł go sobie odmówić.  
Bicie serca przerwało jego rozmyślania. Przyspieszone tętno i przepompowywana pod dużym ciśnieniem krew. Gorąca i pachnąca.  
Zmarszczył noc z odrazy do siebie i swoich myśli.  
Podziwiał Edwarda za to, że potrafił leżeć koło niej każdej nocy. Obejmował ją lekko i podtrzymywał ilekroć potknęła się o coś, a zdarzało się to częściej niż rzadziej.

Wiedział, że jego brat czuł pragnienie, ale zaraz po nim Jaspera zalewała fala bólu. To też rozumiał  
Sam bardzo bał się, że skrzywdzi Bellę.  
Teraz ona tu jest. Za ścianą, a te nie stanowią dla niego przeszkody.  
Emocje znów zaczęły narastać. Starał się nie wciągać powietrza przez nos, ale słodkawy zapach samoistnie wypełniał mu płuca. Poczuł napływający jad.  
Kolejna fala zmęczenia odebrała mu wolę walki.

A gdybym tak zepchnął to na Edwarda... Może nie zabiłby jej, tylko przemienił... - pomyślał przez chwilę.  
Ciszę nocy rozdarło złowrogie warknięcie.  
Jasper poczuł ból Edwarda, wiedział, że brat słyszał jego myśli, ale nie potrafił nic na to poradzić.

Za tydzień są jej urodziny... Wtedy porozmawiamy... - przesłał Edwardowi.  
Wiedział, że nie wytrzyma długo.


	3. Jak daleko odszedłeś

beta: Masquerade.

* * *

**Jak daleko odszedłeś(…)  
od prostego kubka z jednym uchem(…)***

_**Dotknąć deszczu, by stwierdzić, że pada  
Nie deszcz, tylko pył z Księżyca spada**_**

Blady mężczyzna oparł się wygodniej o drewniane oparcie ławki, która zdradzała oznaki częstego używania, choć wydawało się to dziwne w obecnej epoce. Zapach kadzideł i świec roznosił się po słabo oświetlonym pomieszczeniu. Okna, w które przed wiekami wstawiono wielobarwne misternie wykonane witraże, nie wpuszczały promieni słońca. W bocznej nawie panował półmrok pozwalający co najwyżej na dostrzeżenie dwóch figur; Matki Boskiej i świętego Antoniego z Padwy***, który o dziwo nie nosił tego imienia i najprawdopodobniej nie widział Padwy.  
Mężczyzna wyciągnął z kieszeni dżinsowej kurtki wyświechtany modlitewnik. Brązowa skóra okładki odstawała gdzieniegdzie od tekturowej podkładki. Przeglądał go przez chwilę, ale żadne ze słów nie przyciągnęło jego uwagi na dłuższą chwilę. Jednak jedna z pożółkłych kartek została mu w zimnej dłoni.

_Jak daleko odszedłeś(…)  
od sensu(…)  
Od tego co nagie a nie rozebrane  
Od tego co za wielkie nie tylko z daleka ale i z bliska(…)_*

Zadrżał, choć nie miał prawa odczuwać chłodu nawet w kamiennej nieogrzewanej kaplicy. Zmiażdżoną teraz kulkę papieru wepchnął do kieszeni spodni i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Kilka świec stojących u stóp gipsowych figur dopalało się, a roztopiony wosk zostawił charakterystyczne ślady na marmurowej posadzce.  
Wciągnął powietrze do płuc i wypuścił powoli, obserwując płomienie. Jedna ze świec zgasła, ale nie zrobiło się ciemniej. Skrył twarz w dłoniach.  
Miliony myśli przelatywało mu przez głowę, ale nie chciał skupiać się na żadnej z nich. Musiałby zdać sobie sprawę z tego, że jest tylko posłuszną marionetką w cudzych rękach. Że nie może nic na to poradzić i pozostało mu płynąć z nurtem. Nie chciał się z tym pogodzić – nie mógł. Żył zbyt długo kierowany najpierw przez rządzę mordu, a przez ostatnie setki lat przez własną żonę. Nie chciał zdać sobie sprawy, że nawet w latach swojego człowieczeństwa był tylko marionetką.  
Ścisnął mocniej palce i poczuł, jak wbijają mu się w skórę. Skronie pulsowały nieprzyjemnie, więc rozluźnił mięśnie.

A co, jeśli faktycznie ktoś z góry pociąga za sznurki? Co, jeśli twoje wybory nie mają znaczenia? Może nawet gorzej – nie są twoimi wyborami, bo nie masz wolnej woli. Ktoś cię jej pozbawił, nie dając nawet możliwości obrony. Powiedzenia słowa we własnej sprawie, bo nikogo to tak naprawdę nie obchodzi. Jesteś tylko narzędziem w bezlitosnych rękach siły wyższej, której od lat składano daniny i ofiary. Czujesz się oszukany i pokonany. Bezsilność przygniata cię i zmusza do przyklęknięcia, a ciężar brzemienia, które dźwigasz, nie pozwala ci podnieść się z klęczek i spojrzeć prawdzie prosto w oczy. Jakakolwiek ta prawda by nie była.

_**Dotknąć ściany, by stwierdzić, że mur  
Nie jest ścianą, lecz kurtyną z chmur (...)**_**

Mężczyzna w końcu podźwignął się i otrzepał z kurzu spodnie. Ławka zatrzeszczała pod jego ciężarem. Mógł to zrobić bezgłośnie, ale nie chciał. Tak bardzo teraz pragnął, by ktoś go zauważył. Świecie dopaliły się, a dym już prawie rozniósł po całym kościele. Zmieszał się z atmosferą, która od zawsze otaczała miejsca kultu. Nigdy tego nie rozumiał, za to niemal od samych początków swego istnienia czuł pustkę. Nie wypełniło jej jego człowieczeństwo ani śmierć. Nawet pobożne modlitwy, które wnosił, odkąd został wampirem. Czasami czuł się tak, jakby walił głową w mur, a żadna z cegieł nawet się nie ukruszyła od ciągłych uderzeń. Wierzył, że może coś zmienić. Że jest jakiś plan, tam, u góry, który zakłada jego istnienie. Że jest niezbędnym składnikiem czegoś większego i że to wszystko, co do tej pory przeżył, ma jakiś sens.  
Nic jednak na to nie wskazywało i nie wskazuje dalej. Jest za to na pewno bezdusznym mordercą, który eony poświęcił na zaspokajanie własnych rządz i pragnień kosztem wielu istnień, które faktycznie mogły coś sobą wnieść do świata. Dlaczego nikt go nie zatrzymał na drodze zniszczenia, którą podjął setki lat temu?  
Nie chciał dojść do wniosku, że bogowie nie istnieją. Wyobrażał sobie ciepły oddech swojego Anioła Stróża na karku. Mocno sponiewieranego i bardzo, bardzo starego. Marzenie to jednak szybko pryskało – jak bańka mydlana. Krzywe zwierciadło jego życia, które zniekształca rzeczywistość i zmusza do patrzenia przez pryzmat własnego kodeksu moralnego – ustalonego lata temu na zasadzie prób i błędów – przestało się sprawdzać. Chciał pojmować świat takim, jakim jest i jakim był. Zaczął poszukiwać prawdy bezwzględnej, ale nie potrafił jej dogonić – subiektywizm, od którego próbował się uwolnić, ukrywał się w każdym zaułku. Każdy meander życiowy, na który trafiał, prowadził na ślepy tor.  
Podniósł swoją prawą dłoń, szukając linii życia – dawno zatartej przez nieubłagany czas. Nigdy nie mógł z nim wygrać; początkowo miał go za mało, a teraz było go zbyt dużo.

_Dzień wczorajszy to historia.  
Dzień jutrzejszy to zagadka.  
Dzień dzisiejszy to dar._****

Nie potrafił dostrzec daru dnia dzisiejszego. Choć tak bardzo się starał i zaciskał pięści, aż zsiniałe kłykcie bielały. Spędzał doby na wgapianiu się w ludzi, którzy pędzili z jednej ulicy na drugą. Tracili życie w walce ze śmiercią, zresztą z góry przegraną. Już dawno odkrył, że im mniej się starasz, tym dłużej żyjesz. Był nieśmiertelny, ponieważ nie ruszył się z miejsca, gdy ostre kły zimnoskórej wampirzycy rozorały mu krtań. Nie krzyczał nie tylko dlatego, że nie mógł. Nie wołał o pomoc, bo nie chciał. Miał nadzieję już nigdy nie zadręczać się pytaniami o to, kim jest i jaki jest jego cel, ale los ponownie z niego zadrwił. Nawet teraz słyszał ten upiorny chichot przeznaczenia.  
Jeśli Bóg istnieje, musi mnie nienawidzić – pomyślał pierwszy raz klarownie. – Nie oszczędzono mi ani minuty z setek lat. Każdy dzień rejestruję z niezwykłą dokładnością i precyzją, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie przynosi nic nowego albo przynajmniej czegoś, co zainteresowałoby mnie na dłużej niż mgnienie. Żyję ze świadomością tego, że nie żyję. Zmrużył oczy i potarł powieki. Potrzebował ruchu, ale nie mógł się zdobyć na to, by wstać z ławki.

_**Wyrzec słowo, by stwierdzić, że głos  
Jest krzykiem i nikogo to nie obchodzi**_ **

Siedział tak kilka godzin. Bez ruchu czy jakichkolwiek innych oznak funkcji życiowych. Nie starał się już udawać, że jest jednym z nich. Nie uda mu się to nigdy. Piętno wieków odbijało się w bezkresnych oczach i mogło przerazić. Pustka nawet jego przyprawiała o drżenie, a właśnie ją czuł. Był jak czarna dziura, która wciągała wszystko, co było na tyle nieostrożnie, by nie zmienić trajektorii lotu. Nie dawał nadziei nikomu, a najmniej sobie. Codziennie modlił się o znak, że jest potrzebny, ale gdy ten nie nadchodził, zamykał się jeszcze szczelniej, analizując.  
Analizy bywają zgubne – rzekła raz pewna kobieta, która mogła być jego matką, ale nie był tego pewien.

Z letargu zbudziło go szuranie. Ktoś przesuwał ławki i poprawiał krzesła. Udał, że nie widzi mężczyzny w habicie i mocniej odchylił się do góry, podziwiając krzyżowe sklepienie. W dłoniach wciąż trzymał nieotwarty modlitewnik oprawiony w przetartą skórę. Przez myśl przemknęło mu, że nie modlił się z niego od lat, a słowa spisane w łacinie mogą zaskoczyć księdza. Szybko przesunął się w cień pod ścianą, by ukryć się przed wzrokiem przybyłego.  
- Proszę pana – usłyszał z głębi nawy.  
Dostrzeżono go. Wzdrygnął się, gdy brodaty mężczyzna w brązowym habicie zaczął się do niego zbliżać. Tak bardzo chciał z nim porozmawiać, a tak bardzo nie potrafił wydobyć z siebie odpowiednich słów.  
- Proszę mi mówić Jasper, ojcze – wymruczał w końcu na wydechu.  
- _Nie przyszedłem pana nawracać  
zresztą wyleciały mi z głowy wszystkie mądre kazania  
jestem od dawna obdarty z błyszczenia(…)_*****

Jasper zamrugał zaskoczony. Z nieruchomych ust księdza nie padło ani jedno słowo, a jednak głos, który zagnieździł się w głowie wampira wydawał się jak najbardziej realny.

- Proszę pana, musi pan wyjść. Zamykamy już – usłyszał nad sobą i poczuł ciepłą dłoń na ramieniu. – Może pan wrócić jutro, jeśli pan chce.

* _Rachunek dla dorosłego_, ks. J. Twardowski  
**_Dotknąć..._, Rafał Wojaczek  
*** św. Antoni z Padwy – patron rzeczy zagubionych; faktycznie nazywał się Ferdynand.  
****_Mądre życie_, A.R. Merrill, R. Merrill  
*****_Wyjaśnienie_, ks. J. Twardowski


	4. Konfrontacja

**beta: Dredzio**

* * *

- Musimy poważnie porozmawiać… - mówi Edward patrząc ponuro na Jacoba.

Zmiennokształtny nie komentuje zaistniałej sytuacji, już dawno spodziewał się, że do tego dojdzie. Konfrontacja była nieunikniona.

Wampir bez zbędnych słów wskazał ciemnowłosemu chłopakowi ścieżkę w głąb lasu. Mijali bezszelestnie kolejne drzewa, każdy zastanawiając się nad własnymi argumentami i tym, jak skończy się ta rozmowa.

_Bella mnie zabije jeśli się nie dogadamy… _- myśli Edwarda dalekie były od pozytywu. Z niektórych sytuacji nie ma po prostu wyjścia.

_Co ja… na pewno podsłuchuje… _- Jacob niemal w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się przed wizualizacją swoich argumentów.

W tej dyskusji konieczne było zaskoczenie. Indianin chciał tej dyskusji, ta sprawa męczyła go już od paru tygodni.

_Musiało do tego dojść, po prostu musiało…_ - usprawiedliwiał się Edward.

Dwie tak silne osobowości pod jednym dachem… Dwóch tak różnych mężczyzn o tak podobnych pragnieniach…

Gdyby ktoś ich teraz zobaczył, wiedziałby, że to ich ostatni pojedynek. Bez świadków. Jeden na jednego. Obaj tego chcieli. Ostatecznego rozwiązania i pokazu siły.

Obaj lękali się także TEGO DNIA. Miał przynieść zmiany – czy byli na nie gotowi?

Wampir przystanął w gęstwinie. Odeszli dostatecznie daleko… Nikt nie usłyszy tego, co ma się stać…

- Jake, nie udawajmy… Nigdy nie dojdzie do zgody… - Edward niemal wypluł te słowa.  
- Wiem… Bella chciała… - zaczął Jacob.

- Obaj wiemy, że ona tego nie czuje, nie rozumie… - po chwili podjął wampir, ale Indianin mu przerwał.  
- …nie wie przez co przechodzimy… - zaczęła nawiązywać się między nimi cienka nić zrozumienia.

- Jake, ty wolisz Hannę Montanę, a ja KimKolwiek – wydusił Edward w końcu. – Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że jeśli będziesz zajęty…

- Tak, rozumiem, ja też zgram ci Kim na DVD…

Sytuacja zażegnana. Obaj niemal ze łzami wpadli sobie w ramiona.


	5. Krzyk

beta: Fresh

* * *

Ciszę bezksiężycowej nocy przerwał przejmujący krzyk. Nie trwał długo, i choć przepełniony bólem, nie zmienił nic. Wiatr przeganiał chmury na poprzetykanym gwiazdami niebie. Jasne plamy nierówno usiane na firmamencie były jedynym źródłem i tak już nikłego światła.

Takie noce zdarzały się często, a jednocześnie każda była niepowtarzalna. Czas nieubłaganie płynął, więc zarówno zaspane miasteczko, jak i las otaczający je, zmieniał się. Pewne rzeczy pozostały jednak takie same, pomimo obietnic i błagań.  
Nie padało od wielu dni, a ta noc nie zapowiadała żadnych zmian. Kolejny już podmuch wiatru zmusił liście pobliskich drzew do wydania odgłosu. Szelest przyjemnie rozniósł się po lesie. Nawet świetny obserwator nie odróżniłby ciemnej kory drzew na tle doskonałej czerni.

Ta noc pochłaniała wszystko, ale nie przynosiła ukojenia. Kolejny krzyk wpił się zachłannymi ustami w mrok. Sowa przerażona nagłym dźwiękiem, pohukując odleciała pospiesznie. Lis zamarł stawiając właśnie jedną z łap na wystającym korzeniu drzewa, które opuścił przed chwilą ptak. Rudy drapieżnik nasłuchiwał, strzegąc uszami, ale już po chwili nie niepokojony podjął dalszą wędrówkę w nieznane.

Mały domek na skraju lasu wydawał się pusty. Bezkresna cisza zdawała się być najbardziej wymownym argumentem.

Kiedy następny krzyk niczym miecz przeciął nocne powietrze, już żaden z mieszkańców lasu nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

Brzmiał jak poprzednie dwa. Kaleczył ciszę zachłannością i gwałtownością, która wyzierała z każdego tonu. Wbijał się w serce jak ostra szpila, chwilowo zaburzając jego rytm. Paraliżował jak wszystkie dotychczasowe krzyki, dochodzące z małego niepozornego domu nieopodal lasu. Wypełniał ciała nieświadomych słuchaczy pustką i rozpaczą. Wiele osób w miasteczku od miesięcy nie śniło spokojnie…

Tak miało już pozostać, bo ta noc nie przynosiła zmian. Jak wszystkie noce wcześniej i… później.

Bella Swan znów miała koszmary.


	6. O dorastaniu słów kilka

Na oko szesnastoletnia dziewczyna z wypiekami na twarzy krzyczała na ogromnego mężczyznę, który właśnie otwierał przed nią drzwiczki do czerwonego ferrari. Nucił sobie pod nosem, nie zwracając na rudowłosą kobietę najmniejszej uwagi. Nie cofnął się nawet o krok, gdy próbowała mu przyłożyć zielonkawą torebką, jedynie jego palce zaczęły wystukiwać rytm nuconego, dawno zapomnianego przeboju. W końcu widząc, że nic nie zdziała, dziewczyna wsiadła i zaplotła ręce na piersi.  
- Mama będzie wściekła – mruknęła, gdy mężczyzna zasiadł za kierownicą i odpalił silnik.  
- Nie jest już nowonarodzoną – uśmiechnął się i powrócił do wybijania rytmu.  
Dziewczyna odwróciła głowę i uparcie wpatrywała się w mijane domy. Pomimo ogromnej prędkości, z jaką jechali, obraz nie rozmazywał się jej w bliżej nieokreślone plamy. Widziała każdą rabatkę kwiatową, nie domalowaną sztachetkę w płotku ogródka, dzieci rzucające kolorową piłką. Westchnęła zrezygnowana i przymknęła oczy. Po chwili nieświadomie zaczęła wybijać ten sam rytm.  
Wściekła na własną dłoń, oderwała ją od jasnobrązowej tapicerki i dotknęła mężczyzny. Obraz, który mu przesłała, był jasny w przekazie.  
_Zobaczył siebie w dżinsach i bluzie z kapturem założonym na głowę. Postawnego Indianina, którego oczy śmiały się same i serce biło bardzo głośno, gdy dziewczęca dłoń masowała mu kark. Nagle obraz zmienił się i Emmett już wiedział, że to moment, gdy zarzucił sobie zaskoczoną Ness na ramie i podążył w stronę samochodu nie zważając na jej protesty. Zmiennokształtny warknął, ale wampir od razu go uspokoił, mówiąc, że to nie jego pomysł, a zlecenie dostał z __**samej góry**_.  
- Ness, nic nie widzę – powiedział w końcu, a półwampirzyca przerwała seans. - Ja cię rozumiem, ale to niczego nie zmienia.  
Mruknęła coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem i znów odwróciła się w stronę szyby. Wciąż była obrażona, ale on nie mógł na razie nic na to poradzić. Spróbował się zrelaksować, udając, że nie zauważa jej gniewnych spojrzeń, które mu ukradkowo rzucała. Cisza zaczęła go już męczyć.  
Mężczyzna zaczął podśpiewywać na głos, nie zwracając uwagi na pasażerkę.  
- _In the cool, cool, cool of the evening  
Tell 'em I'll be there  
In the cool, cool, cool of the evening  
Save your pappy a chair _*  
Dziewczyna niemal od razu podskoczyła na siedzeniu i otworzyła szeroko oczy.  
- Jeśli zamierzasz śpiewać całą drogę, to włączę radio – powiedziała dobitnie.  
- Ness, nie denerwuj się tak – zaśmiał się przerywając piosenkę. – To nie był mój pomysł.  
Znowu odwróciła głowę w stronę okna i tym razem obserwowała las. Kolejne drzewa migały jej przed oczami, była zbyt wściekła, by skupić się choć na jednym z nich. Chwilę potem twarz Nessie rozjaśnił uśmiech. Pochyliła się w jego stronę i spojrzała na niego spode łba.  
- Wujku, kto zlecił porwanie? – zapytała konspiracyjnym tonem i popatrzyła mu głęboko w oczy.  
- Tak mnie, słonko, nie podejdziesz – zaśmiał się. – Ciocia Rose rozwaliłaby mi głowę, gdybym się wygadał – dodał.  
Popatrzył na dziewczynę jeszcze raz i dojrzał w jej oczach wesołe ogniki.  
_Jasna cholera_ – pomyślał. _Rose mnie zabije_.  
Już miał otworzyć usta, żeby coś dodać, gdy rudowłosa zaczęła nastawiać stację w radiu. Jej palce szybko wędrowały po jasnej skórze obicia.  
- Przestań, wiesz, że tego nie lubię – mruknął i próbował odsunąć jej dłoń od urządzenia.  
- Emmett, nie denerwuj się tak – mruknęła przedrzeźniając go.  
- Taaa… teraz Emmett. A jak coś chcesz to wujku, jakie to typowe – parsknął niezadowolony.  
- Jestem kobietą – powiedziała i prawie tupnęła.  
- Skarbie, nikt tego nie kwestionuje – odpowiedział niemal od razu. – A ja nie jestem od mokrej roboty – dodał.  
- Ucieknijmy, nikt nas nie rozumie – zaproponowała.  
Zaśmiał się swoim głębokim głosem i pochylił do przodu. Mała od zawsze bawiła go swoimi pomysłami o teoriami na temat życia. Nigdy nie wiedział, co nowego od niej usłyszy, ale bardzo podobała mu się ta świeżość. Żyjąc tyle lat z tymi samymi wampirami, nudził się potwornie. Wszyscy byli tacy stateczni i opanowani. Gdyby miał wymienić trzy najpiękniejsze dni swojego życia, wiązałyby się one z trzema kobieta, które zmieniły je nie do poznania.  
Pierwsza była oczywiście Rose, chyba jedyna osoba (prócz Jaspera, choć on oszukiwał, bo używał daru), która potrafiła go uspokoić i opanować. Trudno mu było nadążyć za zmiennością jej humorów i nastroju, ale przypominało mu to ciągłe polowanie. Uczucie zagrożenia zawsze wpisane było w jego ludzkie życie i, gdyby go ktoś spytał, był bardzo zadowolony, że teraz, choć niezniszczalny – wciąż musiał mieć się na baczności.  
Po kilku latach, gdy wydawało mu się, że ogień pomiędzy nim i Rose ustabilizował się, i raczej w nim nie spłonie (choć pewności wciąż nie miał), pojawiła się Bella. Uwielbiał jej dogryzać i wykorzystywać to, że wciąż była człowiekiem. Przyniosła ze sobą powiew świeżości i dużą dozę adrenaliny – nigdy nie był pewien, czy akurat dziś nie skaleczy się lub wręcz nie utoczy zbyt wiele własnej krwi. Kiedy i ona została wampirem poczuł, że pewien etap w jego życiu się zakończył bezpowrotnie.  
Wtedy nadeszła era Nessie. Doprawdy zastanawiał się wielokrotnie po kim odziedziczyła energię i żywiołowość. Edward i Bella nigdy nie przejawiali takich cech i czasami miał ochotę dogryźć im, że ktoś im Ness podmienił.  
Rude włosy i lekko podniesiony do góry nos doskonale odzwierciedlał jej zadziorny charakterek. Wybujałą wyobraźnię i tendencję do figli zauważył dość wcześnie, a wtedy skupili się głównie na denerwowaniu Jacoba. Teraz pluł sobie w brodę, że nie zapanował nad nią, gdy miał taką możliwość. Jej pomysły niebezpiecznie zaczęły skłaniać się przeciw niemu i nigdy nie był pewien, co z tego wyniknie.  
- Pomyśl wujku, nikt nas nie znajdzie – kusiła słodko.  
- Wujku? - mruknął. - Nie minęło pięć minut, a znów coś chcesz. Przewrotna baba – dodał i pokręcił nosem, udając, że go to irytuje.  
- A tam, od razu baba – sarknęła. - Po prostu myślę logicznie...  
- Boję się twojej logiki – odparł niemal od razu, przerywając jej wywód.  
- Ale teraz to logiczna logika – obruszyła się.  
Zaśmiał się ponownie i ostro skręcił kierownicą, mijając kilka saren.  
_Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby sprzątnął jedzenie po drodze_ – pomyślał.  
- Dobra, nie obrażaj się tak – powiedział i pacnął ją w ramię, gdy znów jechał po prostej. - Co to za 'logiczna logika'?  
- Jeśli dobrze myślę, to ciocia Alice jest na zakupach z mamą i ciocią Rose – urwała i spojrzała na Emmetta. Kiwnął głową na potwierdzenie. - Babcia urządza dom mamy i taty – znowu poczekała, aż przytaknął. - Dziadek, wujek i tata są na polowaniu i wrócą dopiero wieczorem.  
Emmett przytaknął ponownie i zmarszczył brwi. Wyczuwał, że Mała coś wykombinowała.  
- Nie owijaj w bawełnę, co ci chodzi po głowie – powiedział lekko.  
- Nic nowego – urwała. - Tylko, że jak uciekniemy dziś to nikt nas długo nie będzie szukał. Ciocia Alice podłączyła się pewnie pod przyszłość Lagerfelda**, więc do wieczora jesteśmy bezpieczni, a babcia siedzi w sklepie z meblami i nie wróci dopóki nie zamknął ostatniego – dodała. - Syberia stoi przed nami otworem.  
- Zapomniałaś o jednym – powiedział spokojnie i spojrzał do przodu.  
Ness posłała mu pytające spojrzenie.  
- Wyśledzą nas; twój tata, twoja mama, a co najgorsze moja żona i zrobią takie dymy, że staną się przysłowiowe – stwierdził nie bez racji. - Plan do kitu, na Syberii Carlisle też ma wtyki. Zanim tam dotrzemy, bilety powrotne będą na nas czekać.  
Nessie odwróciła głowę w stronę lasu i ponownie zamilkła.  
- Po co tata pozwolił Jake'owi mieszkać w naszym starym domu w Forks, skoro nie mogę się z nim spotykać? - zapytała i zaczęła bawić się kosmykiem włosów.  
- Teraz zaczynamy rozsądnie? - odpowiedział pytaniem. - Bo się kochacie... - odpowiedział.  
- Kochać się możemy, ale spotykać już nie?  
- Nie powiedziałem, że twój ojciec się z tym pogodził. Ja się nie pogodziłem.  
- Co do tego ma ciocia Rose? Myślałam, że mnie wspiera – urwała.  
- Rosalie? Rosalie pamięta, co się wyrabia w waszym wieku – powiedział. - Ja zresztą też – dodał już ciszej i parsknął śmiechem.  
Ponownie skupił się na drodze przed nimi. Już dojeżdżali, kilka metrów dalej rozwidlenie prowadziło wprost na leśny trakt. Emmett zwolnił i zredukował bieg, samochód powoli wjechał na nieasfaltową drogę. Krajobraz nie zmienił się, wciąż soczysta zieleń koiła wzrok, a promienie słońca nie przedostawały się przez grubą warstwę chmur i gałęzi.  
W końcu znaleźli się na podjeździe i Ness niemal od razu wybiegła z samochodu. Trzasnęła drzwiczkami i ruszyła w stronę domu. Spojrzała przez oszklone ściany i zostawiła odbicie swojej dłoni na wypolerowanej tafli. Emmett spojrzał na nią pytająco, gdy zaparkował samochód.  
- Na pewno nie uciekniemy? - zapytała, gdy podszedł bliżej.  
- Nigdy nie odpuszczasz?  
- Na pewno? - zignorowała jego komentarz. - Nawet jeśli się ładnie uśmiechnę?  
- Kto cię nauczył wyłudzania? - zapytał z ciekawością.  
- Ciocia Rose – odparła.  
_Mogłem się domyśleć_ – pomyślał, widząc jak Ness mruga długimi rzęsami.  
- A jak ze mną nie uciekniesz, to ciocia nauczy mnie jak poluje się na niedźwiedzie – dodała przekornie.  
- Ładny wybór mi dajesz. Albo poniewierka, albo sponiewieranie... - zawiesił głos.  
Podszedł do niej jeszcze bliżej i zarzucił sobie na plecy. Próbowała trochę wierzgać, ale był zbyt silny, a ona nie była całkiem wampirzycą.  
- Wujku puść mnie, przecież nie ucieknę – zaćwierkała słodko.  
- Ciocia Alice dzwoniła, gdy parkowałem – uciął dyskusje. - Jasne, że nie uciekniesz... Tak samo jak Jacob nie jechał za nami od samego Forks.

* Bing Crosby – In the cool, cool, cool of the evening (lata 50. ubiegłego wieku)  
** Karl lagerfeld – niemiecki dyktator mody.


	7. Panegiryk o Edwardzie

Edwardzie, o Edwardzie…  
Któż kochać może cię bardziej?  
Niż ja, co oczy wypłakuje  
Cały dzień ciebie wypatruję.  
Tej wspaniałości, co błyszczeniem  
Swym, jest dla mnie ukojeniem.

Edwardzie, o Edwardzie…  
Ja wiem, że z Ciebie twardziel.  
Twe mięśnie jak skały –  
Tak jesteś bosko wspaniały.  
Cały dzień myślę o tobie,  
Twej cudownej, świętej osobie.

Edwardzie, o Edwardzie…  
Nie ufaj każdej,  
Co na twój widok omdlewa.  
Twa mądrość mnie wciąż zdumiewa,  
Twa skromność i powaga…  
Ta niesamowita wprost odwaga.

Edwardzie, o Edwardzie…  
Traktuję Cię coraz poważniej.  
Jesteś jak lilia biała  
Niewinna w swej istocie cała.  
Nieskazitelna już od korzenia  
I czas tego nie zmienia.

Edwardzie, o Edwardzie…  
Gdy robi się coraz straszniej  
Ty idealny, piękny, boski  
Odsuwasz wszystkie moje troski.  
Jesteś ideałem na ideały  
Doskonały – po prostu wspaniały!


	8. Porwanie Sabinek

_Od autora_  
_Podczas pisania tej miniatury korzystałam z legendy o porwaniu Sabinek. Akcja dzieje się podczas panowania, także legendarnego władcy – Romulusa._  
_Miłego czytania._

* * *

Słońce schowało się za horyzontem. Zmierzchało i Haster dopiero wtedy odważył się wyjść z namiotu, który dzielił z dwoma pozostałymi oficerami. Przejrzał się w wypolerowanej tarczy i, żeby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń, upił kilka łyków z pozłacanego kielicha. Został oficerem ze względu na pochodzenie z bogatej rodziny. Familii, której nikt nie znał i musiał co rusz obnosić się ze swoim statusem społecznym.  
Nie czuł smaku trunku, ale mimowolnie skrzywił się na sam kontakt. Rozejrzał się po obozie, widząc namioty ułożone w charakterystycznym rzymskim porządku i ogniska, które paliły się przed każdym z wejść. Żołnierze po służbie podśpiewywali sobie wesoło i raczyli się alkoholem. Kilku próbowało zaimponować kompanom fantastycznymi opowieściami o kobietach, które mieli w swoim życiu. Wszystko to dochodziło do wrażliwych uszu Hastera.  
Skrzywił się nieznacznie na zapach krwi wciąż unoszący się po niedawnej bitwie. Legioniści wyznaczeni do oczyszczenia terenu i zebrania łupów na pewno wykonali swoją pracę należycie, ale jego wampirzego węchu nic nie oszuka. Przełknął gromadzący się w ustach jad i chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie splunąć nim na zakurzone podłoże.  
Jeszcze godzina i rozpocznie się warta jego legionu. Ze względu na doświadczenie i młody wiek dowódca przydzielił mu grupę histatich*, którą stanowili najmłodsi i najmniej zaprawieni w bojach żołnierze. Nie wiedział czy to zaszczyt, czy też skutek tego, że uważają go za dziwaka. Nosił taką opinię w armii odkąd wyruszyli z Rzymu.  
Był bardzo blady – niemal przezroczysty, przy opalonych obywatelach republiki wyróżniał się niemal na każdym kroku. Nigdy nie wychodził za dnia, zazwyczaj starał się o nocne warty. Jeśli zostawał zmuszony do opuszczenia namiotu, smarował się specjalnym pyłem, który szczelnie pokrywał ciało, uniemożliwiając błyszczenie w słońcu. Do tej pory tłumaczył się chorobą wykrytą przez przekupionego medyka, którego nawet nie widział. Jeśli jednak zmusi go do tego sytuacja, znów umrze i narodzi się w innym kraju. Tak jak zrobił to w Rzymskiej Republice cztery lata temu.

Czuła ich, nie tylko po zapachu ogniska i potraw przy nim przyrządzanych, ale także po unikalnym aromacie krwi. Żywej i tętniącej. Nie polowała już od kilku dni i wiedziała, że dłużej nie wytrzyma. Do tej pory starała się wybierać ofiary spoza ich plemienia, ale teraz, – gdy byli w stanie wojny, było to coraz trudniejsze. Nie dość, że wokół ich wioski rozstawiono straże to kontrolowano niemal każdy jej ruch.  
Nazywano ją mądrą kobietą, dlatego że tak bardzo się wyróżniała spośród nich. Kiedy znaleziono ją, rzekomo nieprzytomną i bliską śmierci na granicy ich terytorium, jej lodowata skóra początkowo budziła strach i właśnie na nim zbudowała swoją pozycję. Do tego posiadała dar, który umożliwiał przewidzenie przyszłości. Tubylcy nie mieli wyboru – musieli jej uwierzyć.  
Od tamtej pory odnoszono się do kobiety z szacunkiem i bojaźnią. Wszyscy, nawet sam wódz, przychodził do niej po porady. Chroniono ją, jak największy skarb, ale obecnie sprawiało to kobiecie coraz większą trudność. Od kiedy legiony rzymskie stacjonowały na południowej granicy, ich plemienne straże, przydzielone przez wodza, nie traciły jej z oczu. Coraz łatwiej traciła nad sobą panowanie. Brakowało jej krwi, a oczy, z mocnej czerwieni, stały się zaledwie pastelową odmianą tej barwy.  
Ostatnio jedna z żon wodza poczyniła nawet uwagę, że jak na czterdziestoletnią kobietę wygląda wciąż niezwykle młodo. Plotka potrafiła wiele i obie o tym wiedziały. Gdyby teraz zdarzyło jej się jakiekolwiek potknięcie, okrzyknięto by ją złym duchem. Wierzenia Sabinów nie przewidywały pozytywnych zesłań w świat ludzi. Jedynie złe, do granic podłe stworzenia spotykała taka kara. A wtedy byłaby skończona.

Ciemność, która ją otaczała nie stanowiła żadnej przeszkody. Strażnicy – dwóch półnagich mężczyzn uzbrojonych we włócznie - podążali początkowo za nią, ale szybko zgubiła ich w mroku. Prawie całe południe tłumaczyła im, że chce zebrać sama zebrać zioła w nocy, bo to jest jedyna odpowiednia pora na ten rytuał. Prawda była inna, ale lepiej, żeby obaj jej nie znali.  
Zatrzymała się na linii drzew, łuna ognisk docierała daleko, ale ona poruszała się ostrożnie tylko na jej linii. Tak jak myślała, wyczuła strażnika. Stał na zaimprowizowanej, drewnianej wieży i obserwował las znajdujący na tyłach obozu. Pochodnia, którą trzymał w lewej ręce nie dawała zbyt wiele światła, ale on sam nie starał się zbyt dokładnie wykonywać rozkazów. Nie spodziewali się ataku ze strony mniej licznego przeciwnika. Jego wzrok, raz po raz, prześlizgiwał się po bukłaku przyczepionym do pasa z mieczem. Nie musiała długo czekać na jego pierwszy łyk. Właśnie wtedy postanowiła zapolować.  
Z wampirzą szybkością wspięła się po żerdziach na szczyt wieżyczki strażniczej i, zakrywając dłonią usta ofiary, wbiła się w jego gardło. Stał, jak sparaliżowany, nie próbował nawet krzyczeć, a ona położyła go delikatnie na podłodze, wypijając ostatnie krople krwi. Czuła się spełniona i prawie syta. Zbyt długo nie polowała, by pożywić się tylko jednym. Popatrzyła na lewo i tak jak podejrzewała w zasięgu wzroku znajdowała się następna wieżyczka. Światło pochodni poruszało się miarowo wraz z krokami legionisty.  
Pochodnię wciąż tkwiącą w dłoni żołnierza, przywiązała rzemieniem do jednej z belek. Nie chciała, by zbyt szybko odkryto ubytki w armii, ponieważ miała zamiar pożywić się ponownie. Ciało ofiary zarzuciła na barki i ukryła pod stertą kamieni.

_Uznają go za dezertera_ – pomyślała.

Ruszyła biegiem do następnej drewnianej wieżyczki i już bez zbędnych obserwacji wkroczyła na górę. Kolejne morderstwo przyszło jej z tą samą łatwością. Podobnie jak w pierwszej – przywiązała pochodnię pionowo i już miała odchodzić, gdy poczuła, że nogi odmawiają jej posłuszeństwa. Gdyby miała ze sobą cokolwiek, w czym mogłaby się przejrzeć, zobaczyłaby, że jej oczy zaszły bielmem. Wizji, gdy przychodziły same, nie można było powstrzymać. Jej bezwładne ciało upadło na podłogę, a ona sama trzęsła się w drgawkach – tak potężnego widzenia jeszcze nie miała.

_Stała w zgrabnie zszytych skórach i z twarzą pokrytą barwnikiem. Spoglądała na mężczyznę zdziwionego jej pojawieniem się. Miał, podobnie jak ona, czerwone tęczówki. Był w mundurze legionisty, ale pojedyncze elementy umundurowania sprawiały, że wiedziała, iż jest oficerem. Mówił coś bardzo szybko, ale ona nie mogła zrozumieć ani słowa. Dziwny język, jakim się posługiwał nie przypominał żadnego, który do tej pory poznała..._

Kolejny obraz prześlizgnął się przez jej głowę...

_Rozmawiali po grecku. Choć z różnymi naleciałościami, rozumieli się. Minęli się zaledwie o kilka wieków. On walczył wraz ze Spartanami, a ona kilkaset lat wcześniej, nazwana Kasandrą** próbowała ocalić Troję..._

Następny obraz był całkiem inny i zaskoczył ją niewymownie...

_Pochylała się nad tym samym mężczyzną i całowała go w czoło. Miał złote oczy, ale te same blond włosy i bladą twarz. Leżał dziwnie ubrany, a wokół padał deszcz. Było tak zielono, jak nigdy wcześniej.  
Uśmiechał się do niej z miłością. Obejrzała się za siebie i zobaczyła kapłana i inne wampiry, które intuicyjnie nazwała rodziną. Czuła miłość w sobie i miłość innych. Założył jej złoty pierścień na palec i pocałował w usta. W lustrze wiszącym na ścianie ujrzała siebie w bieli i ze złotymi tęczówkami..._

Kiedy wizje przestały przez nią przepływać, wstała i rozejrzała się dokoła. Zamknęła oczy, by skupić się na chwilę. Podjęła decyzję, która miała zmienić jej życie nieodwracalnie. Wyskoczyła z wieży w ciemność, dotykając niemal każdego pnia, który mijała. Nie zamierzała wracać do plemienia.

Rozpoczął obchód i od razu zauważył, że w dwóch wieżach światła nie poruszają się. Przywołał do siebie jednego z podwładnych. Podeszli bliżej. Nie tolerował niesubordynacji i każdy o tym wiedział. Już po kilku krokach wiedział, że coś jest nie w porządku. Nie czuł emocji legionistów, choć spodziewał się euforii pijanych. Gestem odesłał przybocznego i sam w ludzkim tempie wspiął się na szczyt. Na drewnianych, nieheblowanych deskach leżało bezwładne ciało. Od razu poczuł słodkawą woń, która przypominała mu trochę aromat pomarańczy, bo była tak świeża, a zarazem silna.  
Zaskoczony odkrył, że nieznany wampir pozostawił po sobie ślady. Zmysł żołnierza kazał mu myśleć o przygotowanej zasadzce, ale intuicja podpowiadała jednak, co innego. Obejrzał się za siebie, czując na sobie czyjś wzrok.  
Zastąpcie Lara i Sextusa – krzyknął do reszty swojego legionu.  
Odpowiedziała mu pełna szacunku cisza. Po chwili jeden z żołnierzy wspiął się do Hastera i odwiązał pochodnię, by samemu rozpocząć obchód. Co prawda z niepokojem spoglądał na leżące ciało, jednak z jego ust nie padło żadne słowo. Do tej pory zaginęło już kilku żołnierzy, jednak nigdy z ich legionu i nigdy ich nie znaleziono.  
Haster zszedł po drabinie i ruszył w kierunku swojego namiotu. Gdy tylko znikł z oczu żołnierzom, z pełną szybkością wybiegł z obozu w kierunku lasu. Nieliczni poczuli tylko lekki powiew wiatru.

Czuła, że się zbliża. Choć bardzo się starał, doskonale go słyszała. Siedziała na ogromnym głazie nad jeziorem. Zdążyła zmyć barwnik z twarzy i rąk. Wcześniej wróciła po swoich strażników i ogłuszonych, ale żywych odniosła do wioski. Plemieniu Sabinów potrzebny będzie niemal każdy wojownik, ale ona wiedziała, że to tylko kwestia czasu, by silniejszy sąsiad pochłonął i ten naród.  
Spoglądała na jezioro, mocząc jedną nogę w wodzie. Patrzyła, jak rozchodzą się kolejne fale i rozbijają się o niedaleki przeciwny brzeg.  
Jesteś już – powiedziała po grecku.  
Kim jesteś? – zapytał, nawet niezmieszany zmianą języka.  
Królową Saby***, Kasandrą... - zawiesiła głos. - W przyszłości nazwiesz mnie Alice.  
Haster wyczuł jej spokój i pewność. Bez słów zrozumiał, na czym polega jej dar. Wątpliwości napływały jednak do niego, jak fale na tafli jeziora.  
Nie wiem, kim jesteś – zaczęła znów po chwili, – ale w przyszłości będziesz nosił imię Jasper i będziesz moim mężem.  
Haster zdumiony zobaczył, że jej oczy są całkiem białe.  
A teraz chodź, rodzina na nas czeka – mówiła z nieobecnym głosem, nie patrząc nawet na niego.  
Wstała, wciąż w transie i ujęła go za rękę, prowadząc przed siebie. Nie pozostawało mu nic innego, jak ruszyć z nią.

* histati – byli to najmłodsi żołnierze w armii Rzymskiej Republiki.  
** Kasandra – wieszczka, przepowiedziała upadek Troi, nikt jej nie uwierzył  
*** Królowa Saby – przepowiadała przyszłość, między innymi Królowi Salomonowi


	9. Powroty do domu

Carlisle patrzył na dyliżans, który rozchlapywał kolejną kałużę. Deszcz padał już od ponad tygodnia, a ciężkie od wody chmury nie dawały nadziei na zmianę pogody. Mieszkańcy Forks niespiesznie kroczyli ulicami pełnymi błota. Przejeżdżający konno szeryf Swan pozdrowił go skinieniem głowy i udał się dalej, by po chwili zginąć we mgle. Doktor minął pastora rozmawiającego z panią Stanley – członkinią Rady Kościelnej. Omawiali jak zwykle jakąś zbiórkę żywności, a kobieta za wszelką cenę próbowała wykazać, że Olivia Mallory nie nadaje się na stanowisko przewodniczącej. Carlisle spojrzał na niemal puste ulice i poczuł ten spokój, który zewsząd emanował. Niezmienne i kojące zielenią Forks.

Takie było i teraz, gdy wjeżdżał w nowym automobilu na brukowane ulice. Lało jak z cebra, a kobiety w zapiętych pod szyję sukniach chroniły się przed deszczem pod parasolkami. Szeryf w gustownym surducie powitał go w imieniu mieszkańców i przedstawił burmistrzowi. Lekarza witano tu jak zbawienie. Forks było małym miasteczkiem, nie zmieniło się pod względem mentalności mieszkańców. Główna ulica pełna była spokojnie spacerujących przechodniów i typowym plotkar, które co rusz obmawiały kolejnych sąsiadów. Carlisle uciekł przed ciekawskimi spojrzeniami do małego mieszkanka, które wynajmował. Strumień, który szemrał nieopodal, koił i uspokajał w bezsenne noce. Marzył, aby się skryć w zieleni lasów.

Kiedy ponownie tu przyjechał byli w komplecie. Odnalazł rodzinę i tak bardzo chciał ich rozkochać w tym miejscu. Pokazał im wszystko, począwszy od puszczy szepczącej na powitanie, a skończywszy na nagich skałach formowanych od lat przez deszcz i wiatr. Zanurzył się w spokoju, który otaczał Forks. Odnajdywał się w stagnacji i niezmienności tego miejsca. Przez okno swojego gabinetu obserwował spacerujących mieszkańców, zawsze znajdujących chwilę, by porozmawiać ze sobą i wymienić uwagę lub dwie na temat wiecznie siąpiącego deszczu. W oddali, za zasłoną spadających kropli, majaczyła zielona puszcza otaczająca Forks, niczym zaklęcie zapomnienia. Czas zdawał się zatrzymać w miejscu i trwać.

Forks powitało ich ponownie zachmurzonym niebem i, ze względu na porę roku – przenikliwym wiatrem. Przybicie nieznanej rodziny znów zbudziło sensację w tym sennym mieście. Mgła zakryła Forks potężnym całunem i nie dopuszczała żadnych bodźców z zewnątrz. Carlisle uśmiechnął się na widok Marie Stanley, pewnie prawnuczki innej Marie, która przemierzała mokry chodnik, unosząc wysoko wzorzystą spódnicę. Rozpuszczone włosy, w które wplotła kwiaty, przylepiły się jej do policzków, czym zwróciła uwagę Newtonówny. Ta zaśmiała się i zaszeptała coś do koleżanek.  
Kolejna plotka. Cisza. Spokój. Deszcz i dominująca, uspokajająca zieleń. Z tym od prawie stu lat kojarzyło mu się zaklęte w czasie Forks.


	10. Poświęcenie

beta: Dzwoneczek

* * *

Ciemnowłosa Indianka siedziała na progu chaty i patrzyła w stronę lasu. Kilka minut wcześniej tam właśnie odeszła miłość jej życia. Wysoki, umięśniony mężczyzna, którego ostatnio nie poznawała. Zmienił się, nie wiedziała dlaczego i nie potrafiła nic z tym zrobić. Rzadko okazywała uczucia, ale teraz miała ochotę pobiec za nim i wykrzyczeć mu wszystko w twarz. Nie była pewna, co dokładnie czuje. Emocje nawarstwiały się i mieszały ze sobą, tworząc wybuchową mieszankę.  
Zwinęła dłoń w pięść i mocno ścisnęła. Poczekała, aż pierwsze krople krwi spłyną na ziemię i wsiąkną, zostawiając tylko rdzawe ślady. Wstała i niespiesznie weszła do środka, gdzie napotkała zmartwiony wzrok brata. Ominęła go bez słowa i ruszyła do swojego pokoju. Zatrzasnęła szybko źle pomalowane drzwi i rzuciła się na zaścielone łóżko.  
Tak bardzo starała się nie płakać, ale nie mogła dłużej tłumić bólu i gniewu. Zaufała mu, zdarzyło się jej to pierwszy raz, a on ją zdradził. Zostawił. Porzucił.  
Skuliła się na łóżku i podłożyła rękę pod głowę. Poduszka już dawno upadła na podłogę, a Lei nie chciało się jej podnosić. Zamknęła oczy na krótką chwilkę, ale wciąż widziała tylko jego twarz, więc starała się tego więcej nie robić. Sen nie chciał nadejść, choć powoli zaczynała się o niego modlić.  
Wieczorem, kilka godzin później usłyszała, jak ktoś puka, a nie dostawszy odpowiedzi, ostrożnie otwiera drzwi. Niepozorny chłopiec z dziecięcymi jeszcze rysami pochylił się nad nią. Odgarnął włosy z jej twarzy i okrył kołdrą. Nie spała, ale nie poruszyła się choć na milimetr.

ooo

Cierpiał, ilekroć zaczynał o niej myśleć.  
_Cierpiał, ilekroć przestawał._  
Starał się nie wodzić za nią oczami, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać.  
_Nie chciał się powstrzymywać._  
Emily zdawała się to rozumieć i nie protestowała. Przytulała go tylko mocniej do siebie i gładziła po mocno zarysowanej szczęce. Tak bardzo nie chciał poddawać się tym pieszczotom…

Nienawidził się za to, co musiał zrobić. Za to, w kogo się zmieniał. Stawał się powoli małomówny i mrukliwy. Trudno było podejść do niego, by nie zostać odesłanym z kwitkiem i kilkoma mało przyjemnymi słowami. Członkowie Rady tolerowali jego zachowanie i chyba to najbardziej go denerwowało. Im było łatwiej – wiedzieli.  
Leah podobnie jak on zamknęła się w sobie i otoczyła wysokim murem. Czasami myślał, że chce o nim zapomnieć i prawie tego pragnął. _Dla niej_.

Uderzył pięścią w ścianę, wybijając sporą dziurę. Tynk posypał się na ziemię, a deski poluzowały. Kilka drzazg utknęło mu w dłoni. Nawet nie spojrzał – zaczął szukać nowego celu wyładowania emocji. Ściągnął szybko koszulkę oraz spodnie, wyskoczył przez okno i w locie przemienił się. Wbiegł pomiędzy drzewa i sprawdził, czy ktoś z watahy też jest pod postacią wilka, ale nikogo nie wyczuł. Tego mu właśnie było potrzeba – samotności. Miał ochotę wyć, poddać się instynktowi. Uciec i nigdy nie wrócić. Dusił się – taka była prawda i nie wiedział, ile jeszcze wytrzyma. Jak długo będzie potrafił patrzeć na jej cierpienie. Jak długo będzie tolerował jej łzy, które ukrywała przed wszystkimi.  
Codziennie przesiadywał pod jej domem. Ukryty za drzewami, snuł się całą noc – dopóki nie zasnęła, zmęczona płaczem. Czuł każdy spazm, który przechodził przez jej ciało. Wwiercał się w niego i wypalał od środka.

ooo

Patrzyła codziennie, jak wychodził z nią. Na zakupy, do fryzjera, do kościoła. Zmienił przyzwyczajenia, wyrósł, zmężniał. A minęło tylko kilka dni. Bała się o niego, bo czuła, że coś jest nie tak. Nie potrafiła tego określić dokładnie, ale serce ściskało jej się ze strachu, ilekroć widziała go w towarzystwie pozostałej trójki.  
Witali się czasem, niejednokrotnie odmachiwali sobie, gdy mijali się na ulicy, ale nie mieli do tej pory możliwości porozmawiać. Tak bardzo brakowało jej ich wspólnych dyskusji.  
Dzisiaj nie widziała go prawie wcale, choć przecież mieszkali tak blisko siebie. Pomyślała, że zaczyna jej unikać, ale nie mogła w to uwierzyć.  
Poprawiła upięcie włosów i włożyła wygodne buty. Nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnio spacerowała, ale dziś zamierzała to nadrobić. Magnesem przyczepiła krótką notkę na lodówce, nie chciała, by martwili się o nią jeszcze bardziej. Popatrzyła ponownie na swoje lustrzane odbicie. Nie była ładna, miała raczej chłopięcą budowę. Może zbyt szerokie ramiona i nazbyt wąskie biodra, ale przecież nie ominie genetyki. Włosy splotła w luźny warkocz i upięła, by nie przeszkadzały jej w marszu. Koszulkę przewiązała w pasie koszulą w kratkę, a do kieszeni brązowych spodni wsadziła swój stary zegarek i klucze.  
Wyszła, spoglądając w niebo, ale żadna chmura nie zapowiadała deszczu.

ooo

Wyczuł ją. Po prostu wiedział, że to ona. Mieszanina zapachu jaśminu i drzewa sandałowego uderzyła w jego nozdrza i spowodowała kolejną falę bólu. Pokonał strumień i z całych sił próbował do niej dobiec. Obraz przed oczami zamazywał się i chyba tylko dzięki szczęściu omijał drzewa. W końcu zatrzymał się w miejscu. Po lesie rozniosło się dziwne drżenie, które, jak pojedyncza fala, zanikło z czasem. Szybko ubrał na siebie spodenki i ruszył jej na spotkanie.

Była zaskoczona, gdy go zobaczyła. Przysiadła na zwalonym pniu, który zaczął już porastać mchem. Nie powiedziała ani słowa, czekając na jego reakcję, a on tylko szedł w jej stronę. Widziała, jak zaciska szczękę i rozluźnia ją powoli. Mięśnie napinały się do granic wytrzymałości, a w dłoniach pobielały mu knykcie. Nie wiedziała, jak ma to rozumieć.  
_Nie nienawidzi mnie_ – pomyślała niemal od razu, ale nie była pewna dlaczego.  
Przystanął przed nią i pochylił się do przodu. Zesztywniała cała, a serce jej przyspieszyło. Wstrzymała na chwilę oddech, gdy poczuła jego miękkie wargi na swoich.  
Jęknął z bólu i osunął się na trawę. Zacisnął dłonie na głowie i skulił się, jakby ktoś kopnął go w brzuch.  
- O co chodzi, Sam? – zapytała, klękając obok niego.  
Próbowała go dotknąć, ale odepchnął ją, szybko wstał i pobiegł między drzewa.  
Jej świat właśnie rozpadł się całkowicie. Oczy Lei zaszły łzami i ich niekontrolowany potok spłynął po nieumalowanej twarzy.

ooo

Uciekł, nie mógł nic zrobić. Ból był zbyt wielki. Emocje pozbawiły go kontroli i poczuł, jak znowu cały drży. Usłyszał dźwięk rozrywanego materiału i ponownie był wilkiem. Pobiegł co sił w łapach w stronę domu. Decyzja, którą podjął, była nieodwołalna i nie wiedział, ile będzie go to kosztować. Nie mógł jednak tak dalej żyć.

Kompletnie przebrany udał się do domu Blacków. Nie był zaskoczony, że wataha w komplecie na niego czeka. Słyszeli i czuli wszystko, co się stało. Rozumieli i to było najważniejsze.  
- Jake, oficjalnie wyrzekam się dowództwa. Ty, jako pełnoprawna alfa, przejmiesz moje obowiązki – powiedział spokojnie, choć przy ostatnim słowie głos mu zadrżał.  
- Wiesz, że teraz mógłbym nakazać ci posłuszeństwo? – zapytał młody Black z troską.  
- Wiem. I wiem też, że tego nie zrobisz. – Uley był pewny swego.  
Miał dostatecznie dużo czasu, by to przemyśleć. Może uznają go za egoistę, ale nie mógł inaczej. Porozmawiał już z Emily i wyjaśnił jej wszystko. Uśmiechnęła się tylko do niego smutno i powiedziała, że nie ma zamiaru go zatrzymywać. Coś w nim wtedy pękło i wciąż pękało. To było pierwsze przyzwolenie, a teraz czekał na następne.  
- Jesteś tego pewien – powiedział Billy, który właśnie wjechał na wózku do pokoju.  
- Jestem – odpowiedział krótko.  
- Znasz konsekwencje? – zapytał Black, ale była to tylko formalność.  
- Tak.  
Wszyscy obecni wzięli głęboki oddech i wstrzymali powietrze w płucach. Mówił im o tym wielokrotnie, ale nikt nie wierzył, że może się na to zdecydować.  
- Zatem skazuję cię na wygnanie i wykluczam z plemienia – powiedział Billy, ale jego słowa nie niosły ze sobą siły. – Nie wolno ci jednak nigdy wyjawić tajemnicy – dodał już dużo ciszej, związując tym samym Indianina milczeniem.  
Black poczuł się bardzo stary i popatrzył ze smutkiem na Uley'a. Nie był pewien, czy Indianin usłyszał ostatnie słowa.  
Wszyscy rozstąpili się i wyszli przed dom, gdy Sam przekroczył drzwi. Skupił się i próbował przemienić, ale nic się nie stało. Poczuł pustkę, ale poza tym nic. Wtedy po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu się uśmiechnął. Nie odwracając się nawet, skierował swoje kroki do domu Clearwaterów.

ooo

Leah siedziała na parapecie okna i patrzyła w przestrzeń. Nie zauważyła go, gdy szedł drogą ani wtedy, gdy stanął tuż pod nią.  
- Leah! – krzyknął.  
Zachwiała się zaskoczona i omal nie spadła. Złapała się framugi okna i spojrzała niżej.  
- Możemy porozmawiać? – zapytał, a jego rozemocjonowany głos odbił się od ściany lasu.  
Bez słowa zniknęła w głębi pokoju. Zaczął się denerwować, gdy nie wyszła od razu z domu. Minuty mijały, a on sterczał na ganku i wsłuchiwał się, czy dziewczyna nie schodzi czasem ze schodów. W końcu drzwi otworzyły się, a w nich ukazała się Leah. Poprawiła spódnicę i zeszła kilka stopni w dół, mijając go po drodze. Niemal od razu podążył za nią w kierunku lasu.  
Odeszli kilkanaście metrów w głąb. Nie mógł już dłużej czekać. Złapał ją w łokciu i przyciągnął do siebie.  
- To, co powiem, będzie szalone, ale chcę, żebyś ze mną wyjechała. Nie wiem jeszcze gdzie – oświadczył. – Chcę, żebyś została moją żoną – urwał, bo bezsens jego wypowiedzi nagle do niego dotarł.  
Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w niego zdumiona. Słyszał, jak szybko bije jej serce.  
Zdradził ją, porzucił, a teraz chce, żeby zostawiła rodzinę i dom.  
- Zaraz wszystko ci wyjaśnię – powiedział, gdy otworzyła usta. – Ja… - słowa nie chciały przejść mu przez gardło i poczuł dobrze znaną blokadę.  
Przerażony zdał sobie sprawę, że wciąż jest związany przysięgą i Leah nie pozna prawdy. Nie mógł jej wyjaśnić. _Nie mógł się wytłumaczyć._ Zdenerwował się i puścił ją. Odsunął się o kilka kroków i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

ooo

_Pamiętał, jak się poznali. Omal nie potrąciła go, uciekając przed kilkunastoletnim chłopcem, a on zaskoczony złapał napastnika i przytrzymał go przy ziemi. Usiadł na nim okrakiem i unieruchomił. Nagle dostał po głowie siatką z zakupami i zaskoczony odkrył, że ta sama dziewczyna okłada go z zapamiętaniem.  
- Zostaw mojego brata, dryblasie! – krzyczała, a kolejne ciosy spadały na jego głowę.  
Złapał ją za chudy nadgarstek i wstał, pomagając powstać też swojej niedoszłej ofierze. Na nic nie zdały się tłumaczenia, że w rzeczywistości chciał dobrze. Zresztą już po chwili cieszył się, że w ogóle uszedł z życiem, bo panna Clearwater – jak się przedstawiła, _bardzo agresywnie reagowała na każdy przejaw antagonizmu względem jej młodszego brata._ Zaśmiał się wtedy, za co oberwał kolejny raz. Woreczek z cytrynami pękł i owoce rozsypały się po żwirowanej drodze. Za to też go obwiniła.  
Przykląkł i pomógł jej wszystko pozbierać.  
- Jeśli wytrzymałeś z nią tyle czasu i ani razu nie krzyknąłeś, to jesteś dziwny – szepnął do niego wtedy Seth, za co oberwał kawałkiem pora.  
- Wszystko słyszałam – mruknęła.  
Nie mógł się w niej nie zakochać._

ooo

Ciężko oddychał i nie potrafił się uspokoić. Miał zamiar pobiec do Rady i powiedzieć im parę _ciepłych słów_. Czuł się oszukany.  
Doskonale wiedzieli, że Leah nie odejdzie z nim, jeśli nie wyjaśni jej swojego postępowania. To nie była jego wina i bynajmniej nie chciał tego.  
- Sam – powiedziała i podeszła bliżej.  
- Wiem, że nic nie rozumiesz – wydusił z siebie. – Zdradzam, odrzucam… a teraz? Teraz proszę o drugą szansę. – Głos mu się załamał.  
Nie spojrzał na nią. Bał się tego, co mógłby zobaczyć.  
- Wyjadę – powiedziała cicho.  
- Co? – prawie krzyknął.  
Zaszokowała go. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Serce biło mu jak oszalałe, a w oczach zbierały się łzy.  
- Wyjadę z tobą – powtórzyła i podeszła bliżej.  
Objęła go ramionami i położyła głowę na piersi. Chwilę wsłuchiwała się w bicie jego serca. Wdychała zapach, za którym tak długo tęskniła.  
- Kocham cię – powiedział i pocałował ją w czubek głowy.  
Poczuła, jak igiełki zarostu wbijają się jej w czoło i lekko drapią skórę. Odsunęła się trochę i popatrzyła mu prosto w oczy.  
- Wiem – szepnęła mu prosto do ucha, a jej spokojny głos był dla niego wymarzoną melodią. – Billy mi wszystko powiedział – dodała.


	11. Pożegnanie

beta: Fresh

* * *

Siedziałam na parapecie i wsłuchiwałam się w szum lasu nieopodal. Gałęzie ocierały się o siebie i zagłuszały odgłos wiatru kojącego moje zmysły. Kołysał mnie do snu, który nie chciał nadejść. Byłam bardzo zmęczona, cały dzień polerowałam szkła z zapamiętaniem chomikowane przez Sue. Dziesiątki drobnych, przezroczystych wazoników i dzbaneczków ustawionych na drewnianych półkach, ścieranych chyba zbyt rzadko – sądząc po ilości kurzu, który został na mokrym materiale. Aż dziw, że nie dostaliśmy uczulenia.  
Powieki przymykały mi się od czasu do czasu, ale wiedziałam, że to nieodpowiedni moment ani miejsce. Taka właśnie byłam – planowałam każdy ruch i posunięcie, jakbym mogła dzięki temu zapanować nad wszystkim. Teraz wiedziałam, że to niemożliwe. Otarłam łzę ukradkiem przemykającą przez mury, które wokół siebie zbudowałam. Od pewnego czasu fortyfikacje, wzniesione z takim trudem, przepuszczały na światło dzienne zbyt wiele prawdy. Zbyt wiele ze mnie, czego ujawniać nie chciałam. Jeszcze nie teraz.  
Poczułam igły wbijające się w moją skroń. Kilka głębokich oddechów, które zrobiłam niemal odruchowo, odgoniło ból, ale on powróci. Zawsze powracał, wytrącał mnie z równowagi.

_Drogi Samie,  
tak bardzo chciałam Ci wcześniej powiedzieć, ale nie potrafiłam. Godzinami zastanawiałam się nad swoją decyzją, a wydaje mi się jedyną słuszną w tej sytuacji. Wiesz zresztą, że kontrola nad własnym życiem wiele dla mnie znaczy…_

Czułam pod dłonią chropowatą powierzchnię ściany domu. Ręka zwisała mi bezwładnie, przekraczając pewną granicę, do której przejścia nie byłam jeszcze całkowicie gotowa. Oparłam się wygodniej i pozwoliłam sobie na kilka westchnień. Błąkałam się na krawędzi, tańczyłam na linie, bardzo cienkiej nitce, która już zaczęła się nadrywać.  
Popatrzyłam przed siebie, odganiając bezsensowne metafory. Było tak pięknie.  
Uwielbiałam tę porę, gdy słońce walczyło o życie, by po chwili odejść – pieszcząc ziemię ostatnimi promieniami. Cienie wydłużały się, żeby zniknąć na dobre – jak nadzieja. Szum wzmagał się i słychać już było pierwsze świerszcze, a melodia nie chciała powrócić.  
Kiedy po raz pierwszy ją utraciłam?  
Może to jest pierwszy raz?  
Jeśli cokolwiek to znaczy – chciałabym, żeby powróciła…

_Pewnego dnia pewna informacja zmienia twoje życie… – brzmi banalnie jak tanie romansidło albo jeszcze gorzej – marny film sensacyjny. Romanse mają coś na swoją obronę - zazwyczaj są schematyczne i przewidywalne. On zawsze musi być z nią, a ona mu wybacza – czegokolwiek nie zrobił. Dobierają się w korcu maku spośród tysięcy nasion, a ich spotkanie jest cudem. Nie tylko miłości, ale samego prawdopodobieństwa.  
Życie jest inne. Walczysz o swoją miłość, wysłuchujesz przyrzeczeń i wierzysz… Ufasz zbyt mocno; w to, że będziecie zawsze razem; w dom z białym ogródkiem pośrodku lasu. W psa, który będzie biegał z waszymi dziećmi i potomstwem twoich przyjaciół.  
Nie wiem, jak mam się tłumaczyć i nie mam pojęcia, czy chcesz wysłuchiwać moich argumentów…_

Zderzenie z rzeczywistością bywa bolesne.  
Gdzie jesteś, melodio?  
Od kilku dni nie słyszałam mojej pieśni. Otaczała mnie cisza. Bałam się jej – jeśli miałabym się teraz do czegoś przyznać. Przerażała mnie pustką, którą niosła i tym uciskiem w klatce piersiowej, wyimaginowanym, ale tak nieznośnym.  
Z przyzwyczajenia udawałam twardą babę – podstawę i fundament. Wsparcie, na które zawsze można liczyć – o każdej porze dnia i nocy.

_Jestem silna, bo chcecie, abym taka była – powiedziałam kiedyś, patrząc ci w oczy, ale nie zrozumiałeś. Objąłeś mnie i nie wiedziałam, czy to z miłości, czy chcesz ukryć zmieszanie._

Przyzwyczajenie jest drugą naturą człowieka.* Maską, która jest dużo wygodniejsza niż twoja własna twarz.  
Ból głowy powrócił, sięgnęłam po tabletki i popiłam je kubkiem wody.  
Zgubiłam pieśń mego życia…  
Przez lata jej nie dostrzegałam, gdy budziła mnie każdego ranka i swoim rytmem nadawała też ton mojemu dniu. Wygrywała każdą minutę i towarzyszyła wszystkim potknięciom. Zagłuszała złe myśli i nie opuszczała mnie na pierwszych badaniach.  
Rzuciłam w kąt tekturową teczkę opatrzoną moim nazwiskiem. Nie pierwszą, ale ostatnią.

_Nie wiem, czy wybaczysz mi kłamstwa. Wiem, że bardzo was zraniłam, ale nie mogłam Wam tego tak po prostu powiedzieć. Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że wszystkie nasze plany – one były szczere, zawsze dla nas tego pragnęłam…_

ooo

Czekałam w ciemności na pierwsze dźwięki, ale nie chciały nadejść. Tykanie zawieszonego na ścianie zegara wyrwało mnie ze stagnacji, w której pogrążyłam się na te kilka godzin. Zeskoczyłam zirytowana z parapetu i uderzyłam dłonią w krzesło. Mebel upadł z głośnym trzaskiem, a na ręce zostało mi kilka zadrapań. Skurczyłam się, siadając na łóżku. Łzy nie chciały już płynąć, a może to ja hamowałam moje emocje? Może nie chciałam się im poddać właśnie dziś?

_Nie mogę się skupić, tak wiele chciałabym Ci teraz powiedzieć. Ten frazes nabiera dla mnie całkiem namacalnego znaczenia.  
Jestem wściekła, to wysuwa się ostatnio na pierwszą linię. Wiem, że zauważyłeś. Moja nerwowość wprawiała Cię w zdumienie – nie mogłeś odnaleźć w niej sensu. To nie Twoja wina – za wszystko odpowiedzialna jestem ja.  
Tak bardzo Cię kocham…_

ooo

Polizałam brzeg koperty i zakleiłam dokładnie, sprawdzając, czy jest równo. Potarłam powieki, pod którymi czułam charakterystyczny piasek. Całą noc pisałam listy, tylko wtedy melodia powracała i dawała mi siłę, by brnąć dalej. Odłożyłam długopis do pojemnika na biurku i oplotłam nogi rękami. Pokiwałam się trochę w przód i tył, pewna decyzji sięgnęłam po kubek z wodą i opakowanie tabletek. Popatrzyłam na przezroczystą ciecz i zaśmiałam się głucho. Wylałam zawartość przez okno i podniosłam z półki butelkę coca-coli, teraz już i tak nie mogła mi zaszkodzić.  
Melodia towarzyszyła przez cały ten czas. Kolejne dźwięki zmuszały organy do pracy. Każda tabletka pogłaśniała pieśń, którą teraz już nuciłam na głos. Uśmiech pojawił się na mojej twarzy, gdy zaczęłam odpływać, kołysana dźwiękami mojego życia. Spokój powrócił.

_Przepraszam za wszystko, co zrobiłam i czego nie zrobiłam, a powinnam. Wiele było takich spraw pomiędzy nami, których nie wyjaśniliśmy. Niedomówienia bywały powodami kłótni, ale nie tak to miało wyglądać.  
Przepraszam, że nie powiedziałam Ci, jak bardzo Cię kocham. Te słowa nigdy nie chciały przejść mi przez gardło, a teraz myślę o tym ciągle. Choć dalej nie potrafię wypowiedzieć tego na głos i nadać temu mocy. Chciałabym zaśpiewać dla Ciebie tak mocno, jak dyktuje mi serce, ale moje gardło ściska się na samą myśl o tym. Próbowałam wiele razy odsłonić się przed Tobą, a Ty nie naciskałeś. Teraz chcę Ci to napisać. Kocham Cię. Kocham Cię. Po stokroć – Kocham Cię i całuję, jak w tę czerwcową noc…_

_Przepraszam w końcu za to, że nie powiedziałam Ci, że umieram. Wiesz, że nie potrafię się żegnać. Nie wiedziałam, jak mam Cię do tego przygotować. List nie jest chyba najlepszą formą…  
Kocham Cię i zawsze będę Cię kochać.  
Twoja na wieki,  
Leah_

_PS: Opiekuj się mamą i Sethem.  
L._

ooo

* Cycero


	12. Przemiana Emmetta

beta: Fresh

* * *

Słońce nie oświetlało jeszcze w pełni lasu, po którym chodziła od kilku godzin. Lekki półmrok nie przeszkadzał jednak w zwracaniu uwagi na szczegóły. Zazwyczaj nie miała na to ochoty, ale teraz nie mogła, a może nie chciała, skupić się na czymś innym, niż otaczająca ją przyroda. Przystanęła, opierając się jedną ręką o zmurszały pień drzewa. Wciągnęła do płuc rześkie powietrze i natychmiast zawróciła. Z niezwykłą gracją omijała gałęzie i zwalone drzewa. Coraz szybciej nabierała prędkości, aż dla pobocznego obserwatora stałaby się tylko rozmazaną smugą barw.  
Przystanęła kilka kilometrów dalej. Odgarnęła swoje blond włosy za ucho i obserwowała zwierzęta stojące u wodopoju. Woda jeziorka, otoczonego soczystą zielenią lasu, była bardzo czysta. Niemal krystaliczna. Mogła z łatwością dostrzec pływające ryby i kamienie leżące na dnie zbiornika. Kilka saren burzyło bezruch wody mocząc pyszczki w cieczy. Powodowały fale, które wraz z odległością od źródła traciły na sile i zanikały.  
Czuła pulsowanie krwi zwierząt, ale nie potrafiła popsuć tak idealnego widoku. Poczekała jeszcze kilka chwil w ciszy, aż słońce leniwie wynurzyło się zza horyzontu i oświetliło wodopój. Dziś jeszcze nie polowała, a już czas wracać do domu.  
Zwierzęta podniosły swoje głowy i zastrzygły uszami, gdy oddalała się od miejsca obserwacji. Mogła poruszać się bezszelestnie, ale nie chciała. Teraz z całej siły pragnęła, aby ją zauważono. Podążyła w kierunku skalistego wzniesienia, chcąc skrócić sobie drogę do domu. Wiedziała, że wszyscy się o nią niepokoją. Zazwyczaj nie oddalała się tak od rodziny.

Usłyszała ryk rozwścieczonego zwierzęcia, który przeciął poranną ciszę niczym bicz. Choć potrafiła bez trudu stawić czoła każdemu stworzeniu, instynktownie skurczyła się w sobie i nasłuchiwała. Kolejny dźwięk zmroził jej – już i tak zimne – serce. Krzyk bólu i przerażenia. Nie musiała być wampirem, by wiedzieć, że należał do człowieka. Nie wiedziała nawet kiedy kolejne drzewa zlały się w jedno. Nigdy jeszcze nie biegła tak szybko. Przeskakiwała przeszkody nie zwalniając ani na chwilę. W pamięci wciąż miała ten krzyk i choć nie powtórzył się drugi raz, był dla niej siłą napędową.  
Wynurzyła się spomiędzy drzew i skierowała w kierunku skał. Drobna jasnozielona trawa wyrastała gdzieniegdzie kępkami. Nieliczne żółte kwiaty zdobiły podłoże. Jednak to nie ich zapach zafrapował jasnowłosą wampirzycę. Lekko metaliczna i słodkawa woń unosiła się w powietrzu. Im bliżej podchodziła, tym mocniej czuła aromat krwi. Kiedy poczuła napływający do ust jad, przeklęła w duchu, że nie polowała wcześniej.  
Minęła wzniesienie i przystanęła, by uspokoić wewnętrzne pragnienie. Ścisnęła dłoń w pięść, prawie wbijając sobie paznokcie w skórę. Choć nie pomogło, uspokoiła się na tyle, by odciąć dopływ powietrza do płuc. Otworzyła oczy, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że do tej pory były mocno zaciśnięte.  
Poniżej, niemal u jej stóp, leżał zakrwawiony mężczyzna. Oparty plecami o skałę, w dłoni trzymał gałąź, skierowaną w stronę ogromnego niedźwiedzia grizzly. Poszarpane niekompletne ubranie świadczyło ewidentnie o stoczonej walce. Wampirzyca zauważyła nawet miejsce, skąd mężczyzna doczołgał się na obecną pozycję. Naznaczona była ścieżką krwi i strzępów odzieży.  
Niedźwiedź wydał z siebie kolejne warknięcie i zaatakował wytrącając wyciągniętą gałąź. Nie była zdziwiona, że przyszło mu to z łatwością. Brunatne futro posklejane na końcach nie wydawało się uszkodzone. Natomiast pazury nosiły ślady krwi, ale wampirzyca wątpiła w to, że mężczyźnie udało się zranić zwierzę. Zeskoczyła miękko na ziemię, odcinając niedźwiedzia od jego ofiary. Nie miała zbyt wiele czasu na to, by przemyśleć sytuację. Zwierzę niemal od razu zaatakowało, niespeszone pojawieniem się nowego przeciwnika. Spojrzała w czarne ślepia i odczytała tylko niesamowitą furię podyktowaną instynktem. Tanecznym obrotem ominęła wyciągniętą łapę i znalazła się za plecami przeciwnika. Zwierzę obróciło się i stanęło wyprostowane ukazując swoje pełne rozmiary. Prawie dwu i półmetrowe cielsko popędziło w jej kierunku. Nie czekała na kolejny atak z jego strony, ale wykorzystując wampirzą siłę uderzyła grizzly, niczym zawodowy bokser – wprost w szczękę. Zaskowyczał z bólu, ale to tylko rozwścieczyło go jeszcze bardziej. Rzuciła się mu do gardła, starając się unieruchomić ogromne łapy. Przebiła skórę i wprost z tętnicy wychwytywała każdą kroplę. Czuła jak niedźwiedź słabnie, nie tylko pod wpływem jej uchwytu. W końcu bezwładnemu ciału pozwoliła upaść na trawę, a sama obróciła się w stronę mężczyzny.  
Spodziewała się przerażonego spojrzenia i ponownego grożenia gałęzią, ale ten leżał bezruchu wciąż oparty o skałę. Pionowa ściana, która zdawała się być idealną kryjówką, dla niego stała się pułapką.  
Otarła usta ręką i wstrzymując oddech podeszła bliżej. Nie poruszył się, ale doskonale słyszała jego słabe tętno. Serce z trudem pompowało życiodajną krew. Niemal wbrew sobie pochyliła się, by sprawdzić czy zachował przytomność. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niej jak ogromny jest ten mężczyzna. To, co do tej pory wzięła za poszarpany rękaw koszuli, było tak naprawdę naderwanym mięśniem trójgłowym.  
Przestała przyglądać się mężczyźnie, słysząc jak z sekundy na sekundę tętno zanika. Wiedziała, że jest daleko od domu i nie zdąży przyprowadzić Carlisle'a. Pochyliła się nad nieprzytomnym i chwytem strażackim zarzuciła go sobie na ramiona. Zamknęła oczy, czując przyjemne ciepło. Jego krew oblepiła jej bluzkę i umazała dłonie. Przerażona położyła go natychmiast z powrotem na trawę i odskoczyła jak najdalej mogła. Skuliła się i starała opanować. Kilka chwil później, przygryzając wargę podeszła do mężczyzny ponownie. Rzuciła przelotne spojrzenie na jego twarz, ale natychmiast zamarła.  
Jego niemal dziecięcą twarz okalała burza brązowawych loczków. Oczami wyobraźni widziała jak w słodkich policzkach formują się dołeczki, ilekroć obdarzał kogoś uśmiechem. Brązowe oczy, choć teraz szkliste, otoczone były przez siatkę delikatnych zmarszczek mimicznych. Nie mógł mieć więcej niż dwadzieścia jeden lat.  
Wspomnienia wróciły do niej falami. Przyjaciółka i jej dziecko. Narzeczeństwo, śmierć i narodzenie jako wampira. Ból, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że nigdy nie będzie matką...

Brązowe loczki pozlepiane krwią były rozwiewane przez kolejne podmuchy powietrza, gdy biegła. Starała się nie myśleć i nie czuć. Nie mogła płakać, ale w jej gardle uformowała się nieprzyjemna gula. Jad napływał strumieniami do ust, ale nie przystawała nawet na chwilę, bojąc się, że jego serce w końcu przestanie bić.  
Kiedy wpadła do domu, wszyscy już na nią czekali. Edward odebrał natłok jej myśli i zrelacjonował je Carlisle'owi. Nikt nie zapytał nawet kim jest ten mężczyzna, ani co się wydarzyło. Natychmiast ułożyli go na stole w kuchni, Rosalie nawet nie przebrała się chcąc asystować w razie potrzeby.  
- Nic nie mogę zrobić – przerwał ciszę Carlisle, gdy obadał rannego.  
- Możesz, i dobrze o tym wiesz... - Rosalie wydawała się zdecydowana.  
Edward popatrzył na nią zdziwiony i tego blond włosa nie zapomni do końca życia. Do końca wieczności.  
- Carlisle... - urwał miedzianowłosy, nie wiedząc jak to wyrazić. - Myślę, że Rose ma rację.  
Poparcie z jego strony zaskoczyło wszystkich. Doktor chwilę zastanawiał się nad czymś, ale Edward nieustannie kiwał głową na znak zgody. Miał zamknięte oczy i wciąż marszczył nos. Nie oddychali od kilkunastu minut i przyzwyczajenie dawało o sobie znać.  
- Jesteś pewna? - zapytał jeszcze Carlisle, ale nie czekał na odpowiedź.

Nikt tak naprawdę nie wiedział, dlaczego Rosalie uratowała mężczyznę. Edward podziwiał ją i wciąż myślał o tym, co zrobiła. Zalana ludzką krwią, dotarła do domu i ocaliła mu życie. Nie chciał sobie nawet wyobrażać jak wielkim wysiłkiem to było dla niej. Jako wampir egzystowała najkrócej z nich wszystkich i wciąż zdarzały się jej wybuchy mniejsze lub większe. Walka z instynktem trwa lata i nie zawsze kończy się sukcesem.  
Tymczasem jasnowłosa nie opuszczała nawet na chwilę mężczyzny. Trzymała jego dłoń, gdy zwijał się z bólu i jęczał. Przytrzymywała go, aby nie spadł z łóżka, gdy napięte do granicy mięśnie odmawiały posłuszeństwa. Zwilżała mu czoło zimnym okładem lub własnymi dłońmi, gdy rozgrzany dygotał. Do tej pory nie obudził się nawet na krótką chwilę.

Trzeciego dnia przemiany jego serce przestało bić. Usłyszała to natychmiast. Cisza wypełniła pokój. Żadne z Cullenów nie przyszło. Nie chcieli zakłócać jej tej chwili.  
Odczekała kilka minut i już zdenerwowana miała wołać Carlisle'a, gdy mężczyzna otworzył oczy. Brąz oczu zniknął, zastąpiony przez czerwień, ale zakłopotany uśmiech, który jej posłał zrekompensował dotychczasowe wyrzeczenia.  
- Byłem w piekle – rzekł zachrypniętym głosem.  
- Rosalie – przedstawiła się, ignorując to co powiedział.  
- Emmett – powiedział. Po czym dodał. - Wyjaśnisz mi co się dzieje i dlaczego się świecisz?  
Nieśmiały promień słońca wkradł się przez okno sypialni, rozpoczynając całkiem nowy rozdział.


	13. Przy ognisku

Ogromny wilk wymijał kolejne drzewa nie zwalniając nawet na chwilę. Kłębki jego brązowej sierści pozostawały gdzieniegdzie przyczepione do wystających gałązek. Promienie słońca, którym udało się przeniknąć przez korony drzew, tworzyły na jego futrze jasne cętki. Kątem oka zauważył stado saren wracających z porannego wodopoju. Mimo iż zatrzymały się natychmiastowo i nasłuchiwały, nie spłoszył ich. Wyczuwały, że choć wygląda podobnie, nie całkiem należy do ich świata i instynktownie trzymały się z daleka.  
A on uwielbiał te chwile, gdy mógł poczuć pęd powietrza. Gdy zatapiał łapy w miękkiej ściółce, a ziemia przesuwała się pod nim podczas biegu. Wolność – uczucie, które ubóstwiał, a którego doświadczał tak rzadko, związany regułami i zasadami.  
Drzewa powoli przerzedzały się, więc zwolnił. Uspokoił oddech i nasłuchiwał czy w pobliżu nie ma kogoś niepożądanego. Po chwili przez las przetoczyło się dziwne drżenie. Jakby fala dźwiękowa, której źródłem był on.  
Szybko założył jeansowe spodenki z poszarpanymi końcówkami i wyszedł na równo przycięty trawnik. Bella siedziała na ganku i jak zwykle czytała, a Edward przyglądał się jej bez ruchu. Wilkołak był zdziwiony, że wampir podjął ryzyko przebywania tak blisko ludzi w słoneczny dzień.  
_Najwyraźniej Alice nie widziała zagrożenia_ – pomyślał.

- Co cię do nas sprowadza, Embry? – zapytała Bella. Nawet nie zauważył, że gapi się na nich bez słowa od kilku minut.  
Edward parsknął śmiechem i pokiwał głową na znak zgody. Embry nie cierpiał, gdy ten czytał mu w myślach.  
- Urządzamy ognisko w La Push. Jake pyta czy przyjdziesz – powiedział prosto.  
_Są urodziny Jake'a_ – posłał myśl Cullenowi, a ten zmarszczył brwi i chwilę się zastanawiał.  
Bella spojrzała na niego z niemym pytaniem wypisanym na twarzy. Uśmiechała się delikatnie, a Edward rozpromienił się i pogłaskał ją po twarzy kciukiem. Rumieniec pojawił się w tym samym momencie, uśmiech Cullena poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej.  
- Chcesz iść? - zapytał melodyjnym głosem, szepcząc jej do ucha.  
- Embry, będę na pewno. Tylko kiedy i gdzie?  
_W sobotę o siedemnastej Jake odbierze ją na granicy terytorium_ – pomyślał i wyobraził sobie to miejsce.  
- Dobrze, będę. Niech ją potem odwiezie – powiedział Edward.  
Bella patrzyła na nich zdezorientowana, by po chwili jej oczy zmrużyły się i zabłysły zrozumieniem.  
- Nie cierpię kiedy to robicie – odburknęła. - Sama pojadę, nie jestem dzieckiem – dodała jeszcze bardziej obrażona.  
- Akurat w tej kwestii zgadzamy się z Jacobem w stu procentach, więc nie sądzę, żebyś miała wybór. - Cullen roześmiał się i pogładził ją znów po policzku. - Spójrz na mnie – powiedział, gdy opuściła głowę i zacisnęła swoje dłonie w małe piąstki.  
Embry patrzył na nich rozbawiony. Gdyby nie wiedział, że to niemożliwe, byłby pewny, że Cullen jest wpojony w Bellę. Był kompletnie bezsilny wobec niej, ale ona nie zdawała sobie z tego najwyraźniej sprawy, bo nigdy nie dostrzegł by to wykorzystywała. Choć solidarnie uważał, że śliczna brunetka powinna być z Blackiem, jego obiektywizm był nieubłagany. Wiedział, czuł, że Jake nie ma szans i chciał być z nim, gdy ten sam zda sobie z tego sprawę.  
- Lepiej zastanów się, co kupisz Jacobowi na urodziny – powiedział Edward.  
Głowa Belli jak sprężyna wyskoczyła do góry.  
- Cholera – wymknęło się z jej ust. - Mam tylko trzy dni.  
- Spokojnie, wyślemy Alice z tobą – obiecał Cullen.  
- Po moim trupie – powiedział Embry. - Na urodziny ma dotrzeć żywa – zażartował wilkołak. Zakupowa mania małej wampirzycy znana była nawet w sforze. Leah była przerażona, gdy przez przypadek obie spotkały się w Port Angeles, a Alice Cullen odbierała swoje zamówienie w ogromnej ciężarówce i pytała kiedy doślą jej resztę.  
- Embry, może usiądziesz? Chcesz coś do picia? - zapytał Charlie wychodząc z domu. - Bells, dlaczego nie zaprosiłaś go do środka?  
- Szeryfie Swan, muszę już wracać. Mama będzie się niepokoić. – Wilkołak uśmiechnął się szeroko, ukazując rząd białych zębów. - Widzimy się w sobotę. - Puścił oczko Belli i skinieniem głowy pożegnał się z Cullenem.  
Wyszedł na chodnik, a gdy tylko miał pewność, że zniknął Charliemu z oczu, popędził z powrotem do lasu, który przywitał go jak zwykle słodkim zapachem igliwia. Pomiędzy drzewami prześlizgnęła się fala dźwięku, a spłoszony tym dzięcioł przestał dręczyć korniki i wzleciał w powietrze.

Edward odgarnął kolejny niesforny kosmyk z twarzy dziewczyny, powodując następnym rozkoszny rumieniec.  
- Myślisz, że wiedzą? - zapytała Bella, wytrącając go zupełnie z równowagi.  
- O czym?  
- Kto jest ojcem... - nie dokończyła pogrążona we własnych myślach.

_Siedzieli przytuleni i wsłuchani w noc. Edward zafascynowany wspólnym umysłem sfory i tym unikalnym połączeniem, wyjaśniał jej na czym to wszystko polega. Doskonale pamięta ich rozmowę, która tak bardzo wytrąciła ją z równowagi._

_- Jego matka przeprowadziła się do La Push siedemnaście lat temu, kiedy była z nim w ciąży. Nie jest Quiletką, pochodzi z plemienia Makah, więc wszyscy założyli, że jego nieznany ojciec także. Tyle, że później dołączył do watahy.  
- No i co z tego?  
- To że w takim razie jego ojcem musi być jeden z potomków poprzedniej sfory, więc najpewniejsi kandydaci to Quil Ateara Senior, Joshua Uley i Billy Black, a każdy z nich był w tamtym czasie żonaty.*_

- Nie sądzę – odpowiedział. - Stary Black, ani Ateara nawet nie biorą siebie pod uwagę.  
- Czytałeś im w myślach?  
- Oburzasz się jakbym robił to specjalnie – bronił się Cullen.  
Siedzieli kilka minut w ciszy. Bella Swan zastanawiała się czy którykolwiek ze sfory będzie miał odwagę zapytać o to wprost.  
- Został tylko tata Sama – dodał Edward.  
- Wiem. Martwi mnie tylko, jak na to zareagują.

Leah układała na stołach kolejne talerze z ciastkami, które piekły cały dzień i kanapkami, które jak na dzieło watahy wyglądały całkiem smacznie. Kilka metrów dalej Emily kładła na blatach soki i poprawiała bukiety kwiatów. Spomiędzy drzew wyłonił się Sam i skinąwszy Clearwaterównie podszedł do ukochanej. Objął ją czule w pasie i pocałował w policzek mrucząc do ucha kilka słów, po których dziewczyna zachichotała. Leah nie mogła na to patrzeć. Ból w piersiach był zbyt wielki i choć teraz znała prawdę o wpojeniu, wcale nie było jej łatwiej. Szybko skończyła ustawianie sztućców i biegiem wróciła do domu. Kusiło ją by zmienić się w wilka, ale wtedy reszta sfory wyczułaby jej rozpacz i odczytała myśli, które tak głęboko skrywała.  
Już od progu wiedziała, że prócz jej matki ktoś jeszcze jest w domu. Nie zamierzała przeszkadzać, więc cicho udała się do swojego pokoju.

Sue Clearwater rozmawiała z Indianką w swoim wieku. Kobiety wyglądały na zdenerwowane. Sue w swojej koszulce i dżinsach górowała nad niższą brunetką, której włosy przyprószone były już siwizną. Tłumaczyła jej coś przyciszonym głosem, choć obie znajdowały się w pustym domu. Wszyscy udali się już na urodziny młodego Blacka.  
Raz po raz któraś potrząsała głową nie zgadzając się z drugą. Atmosfera stawała się coraz bardziej napięta.  
- Musisz wyznać mu prawdę! - Sue krzyknęła wzburzona. - To wpływa nie tylko na niego, ale na całą sforę.  
- Nie mogę... nic nie rozumiesz – ciągnęła druga równie zirytowana niezrozumieniem.  
- Masz rację! Nie rozumiem jak można ukrywać przed własnym dzieckiem tożsamość ojca. - Clearwater zaczęła się powoli uspokajać. - I jednocześnie trzymać ich tak blisko siebie.

Jacob podjechał motorem do granicy rezerwatu. Był wcześniej i wiedział, że będzie musiał poczekać, bo Cullen nie odda Belli ani minuty wcześniej, ale ona była tego warta. Z jednej strony rozumiał go. Zauroczony śliczną brunetką też nie chciał się z nią rozstawać ani na chwilę. Uwielbiał ich dawne rozmowy i żałował, że nie może być tak jak wtedy, gdy Cullen zniknął. Odrzucił od siebie tą myśl, bo przypomniał sobie jak Bella wtedy wyglądała. Nigdy tego nie zapomni. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Puls niebezpiecznie mu przyspieszył, a wciąż musiał uważać na to, by niekontrolowanie nie przemienić się.  
Omiótł wzrokiem las. Wpuścił do płuc zapach drzew i kwiatów, który pod wieczór zawsze był przyjemnie intensywny. Działał kojąco na jego zmysły. Jacob wsłuchiwał się w przyrodę, której był częścią. Wiatr delikatnymi powiewami pieścił jego czarne przycięte włosy. Czasem żałował, że nie są dłuższe, ale musiał przyznać, że obecny stan rzeczy jest wygodniejszy.  
Usłyszał nadjeżdżający samochód i spojrzał na zegarek. Punkt siedemnasta. Czekał na nich z założonymi rękami i starał się nie zauważyć jak Bella żegna go pocałunkiem, a on zakłada jej kosmyk włosów za ucho.  
- Baw się dobrze. - Doleciało do jego wrażliwych uszu.  
Nie mógł nie warknąć.  
- Jake, zachowuj się. - Bella usłyszała jednak jego reakcję.  
- Cześć – rzucił w przestrzeń, a kiedy nikt mu nie odpowiedział, dodał - Wsiadaj Bells i weź kask.  
_Odwiozę ją do domu._  
Popatrzył w stronę Cullena. Ten tylko skinął głową i nawet nie skomentował motoru. Jacob podszedł do dziewczyny i poprawił jej zapięcie. Sam usiadł z przodu i uśmiechnął się, gdy tylko poczuł, że ta obejmuje go w pasie i ściśle przylega do jego ciała. Obrócił się jeszcze, by sprawdzić czy dobrze siedzi. Musiał przyznać, że nawet w zwykłych jeansach i w kurtce koloru khaki wygląda przepięknie. Ten odcień zieleni podkreślał jej barwę włosów, a nawet oczu. Następnym, co zarejestrował, był dźwięk cofającego samochodu. Po kilku minutach srebrne volvo zniknęło za zakrętem, a on zapalił silnik i sprawdziwszy czy Bella się dobrze trzyma, ruszył do przodu.

Embry, Quil i Seth rzucali futbolówką nieopodal lasu. Było już stosunkowo ciemno, ale blask rozstawionych pochodni wystarczał im aż nadto. Co kilka minut, poniesieni chwilą wskakiwali na przeciwnika i turlali się po trawie dopóki ten nie oddał piłki.  
Zachowują się jak szczeniaki – pomyślała Sue nie bez rozrzewnienia i spojrzała czułym wzrokiem w kierunku syna. Kiedy jednak jej myśli zboczyły w kierunku Embry'ego, zmarszczyła brwi i nerwowo poprawiła bukiecik niebieskich niezapominajek.  
Od początku spotkania siedziała skrępowana i spięta. Nie wiedziała jak powinna to rozegrać. Odkąd Seth zdradził jej, co tak bardzo ich trapi, nie mogła przestać o tym myśleć. Oczywiście miała swoje podejrzenia, co do ojca Cala, ale same przypuszczenia to za mało. Patrzyła na opalone, umięśnione ciała członków watahy i coraz częściej dostrzegała pewne podobieństwa.

Bella siedziała przy ognisku i starała się nie upuścić kiełbaski w sam środek żaru. Nie czuła się zbyt dobrze w towarzystwie Lei, ale nie wypadało jej uciec na jej widok. Indianka nuciła pod nosem coś, czego Bella nie rozpoznawała i nie zwracała uwagi na resztę towarzystwa. Kątek oka zerkała tylko w kierunku czarnowłosego Sama, ale za każdym razem szybko odwracała wzrok. Ubrana dość lekko plotła kolorową bransoletkę, a ogień rzucał na jej skupioną twarz poświatę. Jej ostre rysy nabrały bardziej kobiecych kształtów i Bella zastanawiała się czy Leah o tym wie. Znała niechęć Clearwaterówny do okazywania dziewczęcej strony.  
Indianka skończyła pleść i zacisnęła rękę w pięść kalecząc dłoń. Kilka kropli spadło na bransoletkę, a Bella poczuła metaliczny zapach krwi. Zbladła niemal w tym samym momencie i z trudem próbowała się odsunąć.  
- Nawet o tym nie myśl – usłyszała głos Lei i poczuła ciepłe smukłe dłonie na plecach. - Widzisz, to co Sam robi mi, ty robisz Jacobowi.  
Brunetce pociemniało przed oczami, ale została na miejscu. Obróciła głowę w stronę Jacoba i poszukała go wzrokiem. Jego roześmiana twarz rozgrzała jej serce.  
- Chciałam dać Jake'owi coś cennego, czego nigdy nie zapomni – zaszeptała Belli do ucha. - Chcę go wyzwolić tak jak wyzwoliłam teraz siebie – dodała i wrzuciła bransoletkę do ognia. Płomienie trawiły ją dokładnie i niespiesznie, a mała łza spłynęła po twarzy Indianki.  
Bella zbladła jeszcze bardziej, wpatrzona w ogień, zahipnotyzowana głosem Clearwaterówny.  
- Co mam zrobić? - spytała cicho.  
Leah podała jej kilka sznurków i pokazała wzór. Kilka chwil później siedziały obie, oparte o siebie ramionami. Jedna plotła starannie, a druga śpiewała cicho. Jej głos porywał wiatr.

Jacob rzucił się na Setha, przewracając go na trawę. Ominął jakimś cudem nogę swojej ofiary i odepchnął się od ziemi. Wstał szybko i kopnął piłkę do Quila. Jednak Embry był szybszy i wybiwszy się wysoko, pochwycił ją w locie. Zabawę przerwał Sam, który podciął Jacoba i zarzuciwszy sobie go na plecy niósł w stronę ogniska.  
- Proszę Państwa, zebraliśmy się tutaj... – zaczął.  
- Dobra, dobra, może mniej oficjalnie – zaczął Billy, a Seth parsknął śmiechem.  
- Proponowałbym też mnie odstawić – odezwał się Jacob wiszący na ramieniu wyższego kolegi.  
Nie był zbyt zadowolony obrotem sprawy. Słyszał jak Bella śmieje się w głos, ale gdyby stawił opór, byłoby jeszcze gorzej. W końcu Sam po kilku kolejnych słowach wygłoszonych w tym samym tonie odstawił go ostrożnie na ziemię. Kiedy tylko poczuł trawę pod stopami zerwał się do biegu. Niemal natychmiast poczuł na sobie czyjeś dłonie i ktoś podstawił mu nogę. Upadł na rozłożony koc w kratkę, obrócił się na plecy i zauważył stojącą nad nim Leę.  
_Chyba jednak bez tego się nie obędzie_ – pomyślał niezrażony.  
Członkowie watahy przy akompaniamencie braw i śmiechów podnieśli go do góry. Nie wiedział co wymyślili, ale na wszelki wypadek zabrał spodenki do przebrania.

Jacob suszył ubranie przy ognisku i odgrażał się reszcie. Sue w tym samym czasie rugała Setha za zbytnią gorliwość przy wymyślaniu kolejnych zadań dla solenizanta. Młody Clearwater chyba nie do końca zdawał sobie sprawę, że kolejne urodziny należą do niego. Próbował uspokoić matkę, ale jak zwykle nie było to najprostsze. Najgorsze z tego wszystkiego było to, że Leah gdzieś zniknęła i stracił jedyne racjonalne poparcie dla swoich pomysłów. Popatrzył matce prosto w oczy i poruszał rzęsami, ale najwyraźniej stracił swój dziecięcy urok, bo to niezrażona wciąż powtarzała jedno i to samo. Przy jednym ze stołów zauważył siedzącą Sarę Call.  
- Mama Embry'ego cię woła – powiedział przerywając matce, a gdy ta zaskoczona odwróciła się we wskazanym kierunku, pobiegł do chłopaków.  
- Jeszcze mu się oberwie – mruknęła Sue, ale widząc nadarzającą się sytuację ruszyła w kierunku Indianki.  
Przez chwilę zastanawiała się czy usiąść obok, czy tylko zaproponować wspólny spacer. Nie rozumiała podejścia Sary, ale nie zamierzała też rezygnować z próby rozplątania tej sprawy. Czuła się odpowiedzialna za panującą w sforze sytuację i nie mogła zostawić tej sprawy od tak.  
- Przejdziemy się? - zapytała cicho.  
- Nie zmieniłam zdania, Sue i pewnie go nie zmienię – usłyszała w odpowiedzi.  
- To tak jak ja... - Sue urwała. - Mogę zaryzykować i sama wyjawić mu prawdę.  
- Czy to coś zmieni? - zapytała Call.  
- Jeśli nie zmieni, dlaczego mu tego nie powiesz? - odpowiedziała pytaniem.  
- To nie ten czas i nie to miejsce.  
- Nigdy nie będzie bardziej właściwe.

Jacob odwiózł Bellę do domu i sam wrócił, by pomóc Sue wszystko uprzątnąć. Kobieta już od kilku dni wydawała się nieobecna, ale młody Black nie miał odwagi zapytać o co chodzi. Martwił się o Indiankę. Traktował ją jak matkę i choć z Leą nie miał dobrego kontaktu, Seth był dla niego jak brat. Ognisko dopalało się, ale dla bezpieczeństwa Quil zalał je wodą z jeziora. Siwy dym uleciał w powietrze i rozdmuchany przez wiatr, przyniósł ze sobą drażniący nos zapach.  
Nieopodal dostrzegł Embry'ego ze swoją matką. Dyskutowali nad czymś nerwowo i raz po raz dało się słyszeć podniesione głosy. Sue wyprostowała się i spojrzała w ich kierunku. Dotąd zamyślona obecnie wydawała się zatroskana. Zamknęła oczy i pokręciła głową, jakby chciała od siebie odrzucić jakąś natrętną myśl.

Sam Uley pchał wózek starego Blacka. Drogi w La Push nie były równe, więc co chwila musiał w to wkładać więcej energii. Zacisnął dłonie na rączkach pojazdu i ostro skręcił, chcąc wyminąć jedną z kałuż. Kółka wózka wydały charakterystyczny dźwięk i poddały się woli.  
- Jak nastroje w sforze? - zapytał Black cicho.  
- Bez zmian – odparł tamten krótko.  
Nigdy nie należał do najbardziej rozmownych i pewnie nie ulegnie to zmianie. Emily często z tego żartowała, ale nie gadatliwość liczyła się u przywódcy. Uley wiedział jak wielka odpowiedzialność spoczywa na jego barkach i za wszelką cenę nie chciał popełnić błędu. Był zaskoczony, gdy Jacob zrzekł się pozycji alfy i podporządkował jemu. Zawsze wydawało mu się, że młody Black go nie lubi, ale najwyraźniej wspólne doświadczenia i odpowiedzialność za watahę stały się ważniejsze od prywatnych niesnasek.  
- Embry wciąż próbuje? - Zadając kolejne pytanie Billy odwrócił się w stronę rozmówcy.  
- Nie wiem dlaczego po prostu któryś z was się nie przyzna – warknął Sam.  
Nie rozumiał całego zamieszania. Nikt nie miał kontaktu z jego ojcem, a niechlubna przeszłość wcale nie działała na jego korzyść. Jednak Call zapytana wprost o Uley'a, powiedziała, że nigdy nie widziała go na oczy. Było to tak szczere, że nikt nie poddał tego w wątpliwość. Pozostawało ich dwóch i ani Black, ani Ateara nie skomentowali tego faktu. Natomiast sama mama Embry'ego odmówiła odpowiedzi, twierdząc, że nie nadszedł czas.  
W sforze było coraz gorzej. Wspólny umysł stał się ich największym wrogiem i nie wiedzieli jak temu zaradzić. Za każdym razem, gdy w postaci wilka widział Emily, Leah natychmiastowo odpowiadała bólem, który czuł każdy z nich. Czasem w nieprzyjemny sposób przypominała im, że jeden z nich jest bratem Embry'ego. Sytuacja stawała się coraz bardziej napięta. Nie pomagały rozmowy, a wiedział, że użycie w ten sposób autorytetu alfy to największy błąd. Jeśli jednak nie będzie miał wyjścia zrobi to. Wtedy to będzie koniec zaufania i koniec fundamentalnych zasad, na których opierała się wataha.  
- Bóg zesłał kobietę, by zniszczyć świat – mruknął bardziej do siebie, jednak Black usłyszał.  
- Bóg zesłał kobietę, by zniszczyć świat – powtórzył bardziej sentencjonalnym tonem. - Pytanie, którą kobietę? - dodał i umilkł, a jego słowa na długo zawisły w powietrzu.  
Sam nie wiedział czy Black mówi o Sarze Call, Lei Clearwater czy Belli Swan. Jednak o każdej z nich dużo mówiło się i myślało w sforze. Trzy tak różne, a z tak dużym wpływem na nich. Uley czasami zastanawiał się do czego do wszystko doprowadzi i za każdym razem bał się coraz bardziej. Wojna z wampirami wisiała na włosku, bo zdawał sobie sprawę, że Cullen w końcu przemieni Bellę. Teraz jednak wiedzieli dokładnie jak z nimi walczyć, bo przed ostatnią bitwą z nowonarodzonymi Jasper sam ich trenował.

Dwójka Indian wracała spacerem do domu. Starsza kobieta trzymała pod rękę młodego mężczyznę. Szli niespiesznie i nie rozmawiali, ale napięta atmosfera dawała znać im obojgu.  
Mijali kolejne domu i odpowiadali sąsiadom na pozdrowienia. Kiedy stanęli przed drzwiami, Embry otworzył je i przepuścił matkę przodem.  
- Powiesz mi kiedyś? - spytał tak cicho, że przez chwilę wydawało się jej, że się przesłyszała.  
- Kiedyś to jest dobra data – odpowiedziała i poszła do swojego pokoju.  
Nie chciała kontynuować kłótni. Od kilku tygodni, odkąd tylko Embry odważył się spytać, nękano ją niemal codziennie. Jeśli nie on i nie starszyzna, robiła to jej jedyna przyjaciółka – Sue. Trudno jej było wciąż zbywać ich i odmawiać, ale wiedziała, że tak musi być. Przynajmniej na razie. Wzięła do ręki suchy liść datury** i sproszkowała go. Czasem zastanawiało ją czy On coś pamięta, czy wziął to tylko za omamy.

_Była noc, ciemność rozlewała się wokół jej chaty jak powódź. Odcięła młodej Call drogę do wioski. Zawsze wolała żyć na uboczu, ale tej nocy bardzo się bała. Było zbyt spokojnie i zbyt cicho. Wydawało się, że las umarł. Ktoś zapukał do drzwi jej chaty, a ona otworzyła, nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiając.  
Indianin, mniej więcej w jej wieku. Wysoki i przystojny. Dokładnie taki jak w jej śnie. Zabłądził w ciemnościach, a ona wiedziała co ma zrobić. Poczęstowała go herbatą z datury. Odczekała kilka minut, a gdy zaczęły łzawić mu oczy i osłaniał je od światła, wiedziała, że przyszła jej kolej._

Z trudem potem odniosła go i zostawiła w lesie niedaleko wioski. Zatarła wszelkie ślady i czekała na to, co miało dopiero nadejść. Kiedy po sześciu tygodniach miała pewność, że jest w ciąży po raz pierwszy zwątpiła w swoją wizję. Nocą usłyszała jednak uspokajający głos, który kazał opuścić jej wioskę i przenieść się do plemienia Quiletów. Spotkała tutaj ojca swojego dziecka i poznała jego imię. Nie rozpoznał jej, a ona nie zamierzała komplikować mu życia.  
Słyszała miarowy oddech syna z pokoju obok. Zakradła się na palcach i obserwowała go w ciszy. Miał taką spokojną twarz, a światło księżyca wpadające przez okno oświetlało jej lewą stronę.  
Sara czuła, że nie nadszedł jeszcze czas na wyjawienie prawdy i nie wiedziała czy kiedykolwiek nadejdzie. Była pewna, że Sue Clearwater wie, kogo Call spotkała tamtej nocy, ale bez zgody nie wyjawi tajemnicy nikomu.

ooo

* fragment pochodzi z „Zaćmienia" S. Meyer (III tom sagi „Zmierzchu")  
**datura – zawiera atropinę, odpowiednio spreparowana wywołuje omamy i halucynacje; wynikiem jej zażycia są powiększone źrenice, mogą tez wystąpić drgawki i trudności z oddychaniem


	14. Rodzinne tajemnice

beta: .wymyślona.

* * *

Pomimo napomnień matki z wioski wyszła dość późno. Uwielbiała te cotygodniowe spacery do babki i zawsze starała się maksymalnie przedłużać czas z nią spędzany. Nigdy nie zrozumiała, dlaczego nie przeprowadziła się z nimi do chatki za lasem.  
Jej matka nie mogła chodzić do wioski. Zabronili jej tego mieszkańcy już wiele lat temu i wciąż podtrzymywali ten zakaz. Zresztą miała szczęście, że pozwolono się jej przeprowadzić tak blisko.

Skręciła na dróżkę, którą szumnie nazywano leśnym traktem. Słońce nie zaszło jeszcze do końca, ale korony drzew skutecznie uniemożliwiały promieniom przedostanie się do wnętrza lasu. Nie było też całkiem ciemno, gdyż rozpoznawała kształty mijanych krzewów. Starała się nie myśleć o tym, co dzisiaj usłyszała z ust babki. Jednak słowa, które zawisły wtedy w powietrzu, teraz wdzierały się do jej mózgu raz po raz.

- Leah, uważaj, gdy będziesz wracać – powiedziała staruszka, mrużąc lekko oczy.  
- Dlaczego? - spytała, nie rozumiejąc.  
- Matka powinna ci wytłumaczyć dawno temu. Zapytaj jej po powrocie – dodała i machnęła ręką, dając znak, że to koniec rozmowy.

Leah usłyszała za sobą szelest liści. Podskoczyła zaskoczona i poczuła, jak przyspiesza jej puls. Bała się odwrócić i spojrzeć za siebie. Mimowolnie sięgnęła do medalionu ukrytego pod materiałem peleryny. Kiedy miała dziesięć lat, matka podarowała go jej i poleciła nigdy się z nim nie rozstawać. Mięśnie spięły się aż do bólu, a mózg dalej nie wysyłał sygnału do ucieczki. Powoli odwróciła głowę, nie ruszając tułowiem w obawie, że zdradzi miejsce swojego pobytu. Z miejsca, skąd dochodził hałas, wybiegł zając. Odetchnęła z ulgą i zaśmiała się z własnej strachliwości.

Tupnęła lekko, chcąc pokazać mu, kto tu rządzi, a on przebiegł błotnistą drogę i zniknął po drugiej stronie. Uspokajała się, niemal potrafiła to wyczuć. Lubiła wsłuchiwać się w swój organizm. Tego uczyła ją matka. Kilka głębokich oddechów, które zrobiła, oczyściło jej ciało z nagłego stresu. Pomasowała skronie i wyjęła z lnianej torebki dwa liście. Nałożyła je na oczy i starała się nie trzeć, choć pieczenie było nieznośne. Zamrugała kilka razy i otarła słone łzy z policzków. Teraz widziała dużo wyraźniej. Odkryły te liście kilka lat temu i od tamtej pory stosowały wedle potrzeb. Nie umożliwiały widzenia w ciemności, ale wyostrzały naturalny zmysł wzroku. Jedynym mankamentem był ból, gdy światło zmieniało się na dzienne, ale aktualnie jej to nie groziło.

Rozejrzała się na boki, by znów nie zostać niemile zaskoczoną. Dość trudno było ją wystraszyć, ale cisza, która ją otaczała, wydawała się wprost nienaturalna. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że las jest jakby martwy. Zazwyczaj tętnił życiem nocnych zwierząt, jeden spłoszony zając to nic w porównaniu do tego, co zazwyczaj działo się na trakcie. Po zmroku droga przechodziła we władanie saren, danieli i dzików. Ona sama usuwała się na skraj, by nie przeszkadzać im w pożywianiu. Była tu przecież tylko gościem.

Ponowny szelest nie wzbudził w niej niepokoju. Nareszcie poczuła chłodny, wieczorny wiatr. Sukienka powiewała lekko pod jego wpływem, a peleryna rozchyliła się. Wznowiła wędrówkę do domu i próbowała sobie przypomnieć, czego uczyła ją matka na temat wiatru. Wszystko miało w sobie ukryty sens, ale nie każdy potrafił go dostrzec z nadmiaru symboli. One uczyły się tego codziennie, dziwiąc się temu, co można wyczytać ze szmeru strumienia płynącego nieopodal chatki.

Ich rzeczka przynosiła im nie tylko ukojenie w gorące dni, ale również wieści ze świata. Kiedy poziom wody się podnosił, oznaczało to roztopy w górach, które z kolei przynosiły ciepłe, wiosenne powietrze. Następowała wtedy zmiana pór roku, tak trudno dostrzegalna na tych terenach.  
Kiedy poziom wody się obniżał, wiedziały, że muszą zacząć zbierać zapasy na zimę.  
Co jednak przynosił ze sobą wiatr prócz poruszenia?

Uszła kilka kroków, gdy znów usłyszała szelest. Nie zwróciła na niego uwagi, bo poczuła chłodny podmuch na karku. Włoski na ciele zareagowały natychmiast, dreszcze przeszły wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa. Cisza została ponownie przerwana przez tętent kopyt. Miarowe dudnienie zbliżało się od strony wioski. Nie zwalniało, co też nie zdziwiło jej. Kimkolwiek by nie był, jeździec nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Zsunęła się na skraj drogi, by w ciemności omyłkowo jej nie potrącił. Szła dalej, starając się tym razem wymyślić jakąś wiarygodną wymówkę dla matki.

Nagle, gdy jeździec zrównał się z nią, poczuła szarpnięcie do góry. Stopy oderwały się od ziemi, a klamra peleryny wbiła boleśnie w skórę na szyi. Nie mogła złapać powietrza, a mężczyzna nie zwolnił. Sięgnęła ręką do klamerki i z całej siły próbowała zerwać guzik. W końcu usłyszała trzask. Spadła na ubłocone podłoże i czym prędzej poturlała się jak najdalej. Nie mogła złapać oddechu. Czuła ból w całym ciele. Upadek był bolesny, jednak nic nie złamała.  
Nie wiedziała, co się właściwie stało, ale gdy usłyszała, że napastnik zawraca, zerwała się do ucieczki. W białej sukienczynie była doskonale widoczna w ciemności, ale jej peleryna została w dłoni mężczyzny.  
Biegła do przodu, mijając po drodze drzewa. Gałęzie muskały ją po twarzy. Wiedziała, że jutro będzie cała podrapana, ale nie zamierzała się tym teraz przejmować. Przystanęła na chwilę, nasłuchując. Z trudem udawało się jej nie sapać. Przez kilka minut nic się nie działo. Wyprostowała się i stwierdziła, że napastnik – cokolwiek od niej chciał – zrezygnował. Odwróciła się, by zderzyć się z mężczyzną. Pochwycił ją od razu. Z jej ust uciekł krzyk przerażania, który w leśnej ciszy rozniósł się wysokim tonem.  
Trzymał ją mocno za ramiona. Widziała, jak bardzo jest wysoki. Pod ciemnym płaszczem nie dostrzegała twarzy, co przeraziło ją jeszcze bardziej. Nie wiedziała, jak ją znalazł. Do jej uszu dobiegł szept, ale nie rozpoznała słów. Wciąż wpatrywała się w niego jak sparaliżowana. Nie mogła się zdobyć na żaden ruch. W jego rękach czuła się bezbronna, taka bezsilna.  
Gdy sięgnął do kieszeni płaszcza, wyczuła w tym swoją szansę. Złożyła razem czubki palców i uderzyła w niego cząstką energii. Puścił ją i upadł parę metrów dalej.  
- Merde – usłyszała, gdy znów puściła się biegiem.  
Tym razem nie obracała się ani nie nasłuchiwała. Był zbyt szybki. Zbyt cichy. Nie potrafiła określić, kim był. Nie wiedziała, czego od niej chce. Łzy zaczęły cisnąć się jej do oczu. Za nic w świecie nie mogła się rozpłakać. Już teraz niewiele widziała, bo liście wypłukiwały się z każdą słoną kroplą. Bieg osłabiał ją, ale to jedyne, co mogła zrobić. Teraz żałowała, że matka nie nauczyła jej więcej.  
Chciała zregenerować swoje ciało, ale wymagało to kilkuminutowego postoju, na który nie mogła sobie pozwolić. Co prawda nie słyszała nic za sobą, ale nie oznaczało to, że go tam nie ma. Nie słyszała zresztą zupełnie nic prócz własnych kroków i odgłosu przedzierania się, który także był jej sprawką. Bała się. Czuła krople potu spływające po ciele. Płuca paliły ją żywym ogniem i nie chciały przyjmować więcej powietrza.

Usłyszała inkantacje. Słowa otaczały ją. Wdzierały się do mózgu. Nieświadomie zwalniała. Widziała coraz mniej i jakby przez mgłę. Nie wiedziała, skąd dochodzą. Podniosła dłonie do uszu i starała się nie słuchać. Na chwilę głos zamilkł, by znów powrócić ze zdwojoną siłą.  
Zaczęła płakać. Nie mogła się powstrzymać. Przerażenie zmuszało ją do oporu, na który nie miała już siły. Krzewy smagały ją po twarzy. Czuła, jak ostre gałęzie wbijają się w jej skórę, kalecząc dotkliwie. Biegła ostatkiem sił, mocno odchylona do przodu. Wywijała rękami, starając się przedzierać jak najszybciej. Wciąż go nie słyszała, ale teraz dopiero zaczęła go wyczuwać. Wypełniał całą przestrzeń za nią i przed nią. Czuła się osaczona.  
Jego aura nie była czarna. O, nie. Było gorzej – ona nie istniała. Przytłaczało ją to coraz mocniej. Napierał na nią. Broniła się ucieczką i jednocześnie usiłowała oszczędzać energię. Czerpała ją po drodze z tego, z czego mogła. Każde z ominiętych drzew oddawało jej część siebie.  
Usłyszała jego śmiech. Znów wszędzie. Wypełniał las. Coraz bardziej i bardziej. Powietrze uszło jej z płuc. Kolejny oddech był wyzwaniem. Nigdy jeszcze nie biegła tak długo. Nigdy nie była w tej części lasu. Nic nie wyglądało znajomo, ale i tak pozostawał jej tylko bieg do przodu.  
Potknęła się o wystający korzeń i nie mogąc złapać równowagi, upadła na kolana. Tak szybko, jak znalazła się na ziemi, tak szybko poczuła jego dłonie. Teraz dopiero zauważyła, że nosił rękawice. To przeraziło ją jeszcze bardziej, choć nie wiedziała dlaczego.  
Zerwała się na równe nogi, wyrywając z uścisku. Ponownie usłyszała zarys słów. Ton, którym je wypowiadał, wróżył coś bardzo złego. Napięcie narastało, ona jednak była już daleko.  
Mogłaby przysiąc, że nie ruszył się z miejsca. Nie próbował jej znów złapać. Instynkt podpowiadał jej jednak, by nie zwalniała ani na chwilę.  
Mięśnie coraz bardziej ją bolały. Poczuła na wargach krew. Kolejna gałązka wbiła się zbyt głęboko. Wokół nóg powiewały strzępy jej sukienki. W uszach słyszała już tylko szum własnej krwi. Nie miała już rozpoznawalnego rytmu. Była tylko bezwładnym strumieniem, który pod ogromnym ciśnieniem przemieszczał się z w jej żyłach.

Nagle coś zatrzymało ją w pół kroku. Obręcz zacisnęła się na talii i niemal zwaliła z nóg. Nie zauważyła nawet, że dobiegła do skarpy. U jej podnóża, wiele metrów poniżej, płynął strumień. Trwała tak chwilę w niemym przerażeniu. Zaczęła się trząść i upadła na kolana. Jej palce dotknęły zimnej skały. Nie słyszała jego kroków, ale była pewna, że stoi tuż za nią.  
Pochylił się, nie dotykając jej.  
- I co teraz? - spytał niskim głosem pozbawionym emocji, od którego ponownie zadrżała.  
Schyliła się jeszcze niżej. Chciała być jak najbliżej ziemi. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, kiedy mężczyzna zaatakuje. W ciszy i bezruchu było coś złowieszczego.  
Obróciła się na plecy. Nie widziała go dokładnie. Zarys sylwetki zdawał się być ruchomy. Zebrała resztki energii. Nie wykonał żadnego ruchu. Skoncentrowała się i pchnęła w jego stronę wszystko, co miała. Podniósł dłoń, jakby od niechcenia. Wciąż pozostawał w tym samym miejscu.  
Ponownie wymruczał jakieś słowa. Znów poczuła się osaczona. Teraz czuła, jak wielką moc ujarzmił. Zdawało się, że serce przestało jej bić. Miała lekko otwarte usta i nie mogła się zdobyć na to, by je zamknąć.  
Podparła się rękami, wciąż leżąc na plecach. Pochylił się, nucąc coś, co tylko wzmagało jej strach. Panika pojawiła się zbyt późno. Kiedy chciała znów zerwać się do ucieczki, on skończył. Ostatnia nuta zawisła w powietrzu. Mężczyzna wyjął sztylet. Przeciął sznurki podtrzymujące medalion, który dostała od matki. Krople krwi spłynęły na skałę, barwiąc ją czerwienią. Wbijając ostrze w jej serce, wyszeptał:  
- Jestem twoim ojcem.


	15. Rozmowy

miniatura bliska memu sercu... dedykowana moim dwóm przyjaciołom...

* * *

_Dzieląc_

_spalam się w tobie _  
_w tobie płonę _  
_w tobie gasnę _  
_czekasz zawsze kiedy zasnę..._

_w tobie tonę _  
_w spojrzeniu... _  
_w tobie odnajduję życie _  
_całujesz mnie czasem skrycie..._

_spalasz się we mnie _  
_jak ja spalam się w tobie _  
_nikt z nas nikomu tego nie powie_

_ogień z ogniem _  
_tak podobni a tak różni _  
_w siebie zapatrzeni - oboje próżni_

_co łączy - dzieli najmocniej_

* * *

Dziewczyna w jasnobrązowym płaszczu stała sama na cmentarzu. Pochyliła się nad nagrobkiem i poprawiła bukiet kwiatów. Zaraz obok położyła ten przyniesiony przed chwilą. Wyprostowała się szybko i stanęła kilka kroków obok.  
Gęsta poranna mgła unosiła się tuż nad trawnikiem i ograniczała widoczność. Odgarnęła z twarzy niesforny kosmyk włosów i otarła samotną łzę. Zaczynało padać, gdy mlecznobiała mgła opadła na trawę. Jesień nigdy nie była najpiękniejszą porą roku w Forks. Zbyt dużo wilgoci, ciągły deszcz. Była szczerze zaskoczona, że nie padało, gdy przyjechała.  
Stała w ciszy kilka minut, wpatrując się pustym wzrokiem w przestrzeń przed sobą. Po chwili jej blade usta, których zeszła pomadka, złożyły się w pierwsze słowa modlitwy.

_lato 2002  
Dwójka nastolatków siedział na powalonej kłodzie. Ich śmiech można było usłyszeć wiele mil dalej, bo rwący potok daleko niósł odgłosy, które wydawali. Dziewczyna wyciągała z włosów kawałki liści i połamanych gałązek, a chłopak wylewał wodę z butów.  
- Nigdy więcej z tobą nie wyjdę na spacer – mruknęła nastolatka, gdy zauważyła skaleczenie na udzie.  
- Nigdy więcej cię nie zaproszę – odburknął, choć był trochę zaskoczony zmianą nastroju.  
Popatrzyła na niego zszokowana i zasmucona. Jej szeroko otwarte oczy zdawały się bić jeszcze bardziej brązowe niż zwykle.  
- Mówisz poważnie? – zapytała ostrożnie.  
- Tak bardzo poważnie jak ty – odparł pewnie, gdy wyczuł, że znów przejął kontrolę nad sytuacją._

Wysoki mężczyzna podszedł do niej i objął ją ramieniem. Natychmiast odtrąciła jego rękę, nie zaszczycając go nawet spojrzeniem.  
- Nie powiedziałeś mi – wypluła te słowa z taką złością, że cofnął się o krok. Od razu jednak zmniejszył przestrzeń między nimi. Tak dobrze było znów mieć ją obok.  
Osłonił ją parasolem, który wziął przezornie z domu. Przez chwilę panowała pełna napięcia cisza.  
- Co miałem ci powiedzieć? – zapytał powoli, jakby badając grunt.  
- Na przykład, że nie żyje.  
Cały czas starała się, aby głos jej nie zadrżał. Tysiące razy wyobrażała sobie tę rozmowę, ale jak zwykle rzeczywistość przedstawiała się inaczej. Miała ochotę rzucić się na niego i okładać go pięściami, ale nie potrafiła nawet na niego spojrzeć. Bezsilność, którą czuła od dwóch dni, powróciła nową falą i obezwładniła ją.  
- Milczysz? – zapytała trochę zaskoczona.  
Była pewna, że będzie się bronił, ale jak zwykle ją zaskoczył.  
- A co mam powiedzieć? – odpowiedział po chwili.  
- Zmieniłeś się – powiedziała prawie bez związku.  
Znów nie otrzymała odpowiedzi, a tak wiele chciała się dowiedzieć.  
- Co się stało? – zapytała, poprawiając kolejny kosmyk włosów, który umknął jej zza ucha.  
- Świat poszedł na przód – odpowiedział.  
- Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi – sarknęła.

_Zmierzchało, gdy odprowadził ją do domu. Zdążyła prawie doprowadzić się do ładu, ale była pewna, że nadopiekuńcza ciocia dostrzeże ślady zabrudzeń i znów czeka ją pogadanka na ten temat. Trzymali się za ręce, bo ona zawsze się potykała.  
- Eric, poczekaj! – usłyszeli za sobą krzyk.  
Przystanęli na chwilę i chłopak odwrócił się.  
- Co jest Mike? – zapytał. – Już wracam, tylko odprowadzę Jess do domu – dodał.  
Może szesnastoletni wyrostek w krótkich poszarpanych spodenkach i pobrudzonej koszulce bez rękawków biegł w ich stronę. Zatrzymał się zasapany, gdy dotarł do celu.  
- Dzisiaj mecz – wykrztusił, gdy wciąż uspokajał oddech.  
Eric podrapał się po głowie i spojrzał niepewnie na dziewczynę.  
- Mike to Jess, Jess to Mike – przedstawił ich, gdy zastanawiał się nad propozycją.  
Skinęli sobie głowami, a Mike przyjrzał się uważniej dziewczynie. Była niska i to bardzo. Sięgała mu zaledwie do ramienia, a blond włosy w kompletnym nieładzie otaczały jej twarz.  
– Właściwie czemu nie – zdobył się na odpowiedź.  
- W co gracie? – zapytała nieśmiało.  
- Koszykówka, przyjdziesz? – zaproponował jej od razu Eric.  
- Byłoby fajnie, dawno nie mieliśmy dobrego dopingu – od razu podchwycił Mike.  
Nie wiedząc czego dziewczyna wściekle się zaczerwieniła i mruknęła coś do Erica. Ten tylko zaśmiał się cicho…_

Stali w deszczu, a on opowiadał o tym, jak ich najlepszy przyjaciel postanowił popełnić samobójstwo. Jak żadne z nich tego nie zauważyło i nie zareagowało. Opowiadał o pogrzebie, gdzie byli prawie wszyscy mieszkańcy Forks. O tym, na którym nie było jej.  
- Dlaczego? – zapytała przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
- Nie wiem, nigdy nie dał mi do zrozumienia, że ma kłopoty – odparł mężczyzna.  
- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś! – krzyknęła, gdy znów próbował zmienić temat.  
To było coraz bardziej męczące.  
- Czy ty nie chroniłabyś mnie? – odpowiedział pytaniem, a ona umilkła.

_- Cześć jestem Jessica i chciałabym z wami zagrać – powiedziała głośno, gdy dotarli na boisko.  
Chłopcy popatrzyli na nią zaskoczeni. Związała swoje blond włosy, które niedawno wymyła i poprawiła opaski na nadgarstkach.  
- Ja za nią ręczę – dodał Eric.  
Nikt już nie dyskutował, ale podchwyciła kilka uśmieszków, przez które podniosły jej ciśnienie. Doskonale wiedziała, co ich tak śmieszy, ale kobiety w jej rodzinie nigdy nie były za wysokie.  
Nikt nie chciał wybrać jej do drużyny, czego spodziewała się na początku, ale Eric zareagował w połowie kompletowania swojej. Uśmiechnął się do niej i mruknął coś do chłopaków. Był najstarszy i wszyscy traktowali go jak nieformalnego przywódcę.  
Mecz rozpoczął się niemal od razu, piłka przelatywała z jednej strony boiska na drugą. Jess, choć nie kryta przez nikogo, nie dostawała piłki do rąk. Wreszcie udało się jej zablokować przeciwnika i, gdy ten zamierzał ją ominąć w lewej, szybko odebrać piłkę. Minutę później trafiła za trzy punkty…_

***  
Kobieta patrzyła wciąż na granitową płytę z wyrytym napisem. Łzy od czasu do czasu wymykały się jej spod kontroli, ale za każdym razem ścierała je szybko i odwracała wzrok.  
- Zmieniłaś się – powiedział mężczyzna.  
- To tylko kolor włosów – odparła.  
- Wiesz jak je uwielbiałem…  
- Wiem – ucięła, gdy próbował dokończyć.  
Stali znów w ciszy. Nie czuli się komfortowo w swoim towarzystwie, ale żadne nie chciało powiedzieć tego na głos.  
- Chroniłabym cię – przyznała mu w końcu rację i spuściła jeszcze niżej głowę, patrząc na ubrudzone szpilki.  
Obcasy wbiły się w nasiąkniętą wodą ziemię i byłą pewna, że długo zajmie jej doczyszczenie ich. Mężczyzna podszedł do niej bliżej i znów próbował ją objąć. Poddała się mu i wtuliła w ramię. Przycisnął ją mocniej do siebie, jakby chciał przelać na siebie cały ból który w sobie nosiła. Łzy popłynęły jej ciurkiem, mocząc mu kurtkę.

_- Gdzie nauczyłaś się tak grać? – zapytał Mike, gdy usiedli.  
- Trenuję koszykówkę odkąd zaczęłam chodzić – skłamała, choć nie było to aż tak dalekie prawdy.  
Wygrali, niewielką przewagą, ale zawsze. Zdobyła niewiele punktów, ale szacunek, który przyszedł wraz z nimi, był bezcenny._

- Chodźmy stąd – powiedział po dłuższym momencie.  
Uspokoiła się już trochę i przestała łkać.  
- Sam wybrał napis? – zapytała, gdy się oddalali.  
- Tak, był w liście – odparł mężczyzna i przytulił ją mocniej.  
**Nie opłakujcie zmarłych*** – głosił napis wyryty w kamieniu.  
Popatrzyła jeszcze raz na płytę i wypowiedziała bezgłośne pożegnanie.

_lato 2003  
Trójka nastolatków siedziała na zwalonej kłodzie i próbowała doprowadzić się do porządku. Dziewczyna wyjmowała właśnie jednemu z chłopców mech z włosów.  
- O ile dobrze pamiętam, miałaś nie wychodzić ze mną więcej na spacery – zażartował Eric.  
- Wierzysz kobiecie? – zapytała, udając zaskoczenie.  
Chłopak zrobił głupią minę i otworzył usta, ale natychmiast je zamknął, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć.  
- No to cię załatwiła – roześmiał się Mike i popatrzył na nią z podziwem.  
Dziewczyna prychnęła, nie chcąc okazać, jak bardzo zadowolona jest z obrotu sytuacji. Wstała o otrzepała pobrudzone spodenki.  
- Jeśli jeszcze raz któryś z was mnie popchnie… - urwała, szukając odpowiedniej groźby. - … to łby pourywam.  
Chłopcy zaśmiali się jak na komendę, patrząc jak Jess próbuje się wyprostować, by wydawała się wyższa._

Siedzieli na werandzie, popijając gorącą czekoladę. Kobieta ubrana w ogromną męską koszulkę podkurczyła nogi i wygodniej ułożyła się na bujanym fotelu. Objęła mocniej kubek z parującym napojem i upiła kilka łyków.  
- Co z twoją chorobą lokomocyjną? – zapytał, gdy popatrzyła na niego pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu.  
- Zmieniłam się – odparła wymijająco.  
- Zauważyłem.  
Teraz to ona wyprowadzała go z równowagi swoimi lakonicznymi odpowiedziami.  
Oparł się wygodniej o drewnianą balustradę i westchnął.  
- Wciąż tu jest? – zapytała nagle.  
Nie zrozumiał od razu. Pogrążony we własnych myślach, przeczesywał palcami wilgotne włosy. Powędrował od razu za jej spojrzeniem i skinął nieznacznie głową.  
Wstał i łyżeczką do herbaty poluzował jedną z desek. Odskoczyła po chwili manipulacji, a na drugiej stronie widniał poczerniały napis:  
**J.S. E.Y. M.N. lato 2003**  
- Było tak pięknie – rzuciła w przestrzeń i pogrążyła się ponownie we wspomnieniach.

_- Nie możemy być razem – powiedziała cicho.  
- Dlaczego? – zapytał i spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy.  
Zakryła twarz rękami i próbowała się uspokoić.  
- Nie widzisz tego, co się dzieje? – odpowiedziała pytaniem.  
Doskonale wiedział. Czuł to od początku. To go w niej najbardziej pociągało.  
- Zabijamy się… - zaczęła, ale urwała.  
- Wiem – powiedział spokojnie.  
Zawsze dobrze się rozumieli. Nie chciał robić jej wyrzutów.  
- Kocham cię – dodał.  
Usłyszał, że płacze i natychmiast pożałował tych słów. Przytulił ją mocniej i odgarnął włosy z twarzy.  
- Przepraszam…  
Uciszyła go i oparła głowę o jego ramie.  
- Ja ciebie też…  
Nie wiedział, czy przepraszała. Nie chciał wiedzieć.  
- Wyjeżdżam jutro – dodała tak cicho, że ledwie usłyszał.  
Wtedy wyryli ten napis i zostawili na werandzie – ulubionym miejscu spotkań ich trójki._

- Wszyscy myśleli, że obaj z tobą chodziliśmy – powiedział, wprowadzając ją do środka domu.  
- Wiem. Czasami się tak czułam. – Uśmiechnęła się po raz pierwszy.  
Usiedli na kanapie i zaczęli streszczać sobie ostatnie trzy lata. Często milkli na kilka chwil i wydawało się, że chłoną siebie.  
- Tęskniłem – powiedział cicho.  
- Ja też, ale czy to coś zmienia?  
Popatrzył na nią.  
- A jeśli tak?  
Zamilkła i zastanawiała się nad sensem jego słów.  
- Spalamy się – powiedziała niepewnie.  
Pochylił się do przodu tak, że prawie stykali się nosami. Pogłaskał ją po policzku kciukiem i uśmiechnął szeroko.  
- Zostaw przeszłość – wyszeptał.  
- Zmieniłam się – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem na ustach. – Już mnie tak nie oczarujesz – dodała trochę poważniejszym tonem.  
- Może nie chcę.  
Pocałowała go lekko.  
- Chcesz… i ja też, ale czy możemy? – zapytała retorycznie.

_Wsiadała do pociągu i machała im na pożegnanie. Obaj ją odprowadzili na peron i pomogli zapakować manatki. Uściskała wcześniej każdego z nich, a teraz tak trudno było ukryć łzy. Eric szepnął jej do ucha kilka słów, które teraz nie dawały spokoju.  
- On cię kocha i wiem, że ty też go kochasz – szepnął. – Nie marnujcie czasu – dodał, gdy próbowała się odsunąć.  
Popatrzyła na niego trochę zdenerwowana. Zazwyczaj nie wtrącał się w to, co jest/było pomiędzy nią i Mikiem. Pogłaskał ją po nosie kciukiem – wiedział, że tego nie znosiła.  
- Do widzenia – powiedziała i odwróciła się powoli._

- Nigdy nie zrozumiałem dlaczego wtedy wyjechałaś – powiedział.  
- To było jedyne wyjście.  
Zmarszczył brwi i potarł szorstką od zarostu szczękę.  
- Nasze kłótnie były nie do zniesienia… - przerwała w połowie.  
- Rozmawiamy od prawie siedmiu godzin i żadne nie podniosło głosu nawet o ton – zauważył przytomnie.  
- Zmieniliśmy się.  
- Jedno zostaje niezmiennie: wybór należy do ciebie.  
Popatrzył na nią wnikliwie, oczekując konkretnej odpowiedzi.  
- Podoba ci się mój nowy kolor włosów? – zapytała cicho i odsunęła się na skraj kanapy.  
Koc zsunął się jej z kolan. Wstał i poprawił go, muskając ustami policzek dziewczyny. Nie drgnęła nawet, wciąż wpatrując się w okno.  
- Czy ty dałbyś nam drugą szansę? – zapytała, gdy wychodził do kuchni z pustymi kubkami.  
Przystanął w pół kroku i odwrócił się powoli. Salon był słabo oświetlony, ale widziała zarys jego ust. Kąciki centymetr po centymetrze uniosły się do góry, aż utworzyły pełny uśmiech.  
- Bardziej podobałaś mi się w blond – powiedział lekko i znikł w głębi domu.

_Odebrała telefon i wygodnie ułożyła się na kanapie.  
- Co tam chłopaki? – zapytała wesoło.  
- Lato… – powiedział Eric dobitnie.  
- … bez ciebie – dokończył Mike już dużo ciszej.  
- Nie pierwsze i nie ostatnie – mruknęła. – Jeżeli macie zamiar znów mnie przekonywać do przyjazdu, to natychmiast wyłączam komórkę – dodała pewnym głosem.  
Odpowiedział jej suchy trzask w słuchawce i połączenie zostało zerwane…_

- Dzięki, ale przez ciebie przytyję – powiedziała, gdy podał jej kolejny kubek gorącej czekolady.  
Ogarnął ją wzrokiem od stóp aż po głowę. Leżała na kanapie owinięta dwoma kocami. Głowę położyła na jednej z poduszek i wpatrywała się w brązowy, parujący napój.  
- Nie narzekałbym.  
- Wiem.  
- Nigdy nie narzekałem.  
- Wiem.  
Przysiadł na krawędzi stolika i założył rękę za rękę.  
- Przestań to ciągle powtarzać.  
- Przestań mówić o tym, co wiem – odpowiedziała od razu.  
Zamilkł.

_Zszokowana wpatrywała się w wyświetlacz telefonu. Po chwili rzuciła komórkę w kąt pokoju na stertę ubrań i ukryła twarz w poduszce. Plamy tuszu szybko wsiąknęły w materiał i brązowy niedźwiadek, który był wyhaftowany na poszewce, dorobił się wąsów.  
Pierwsze dźwięki melodyjki, którą wgrała pod ich imionami, otrząsnęły ją i natychmiast podbiegła po porzucony telefon.  
- Proszę – powiedziała łamiącym się głosem.  
- Odzyskałem telefon – usłyszała w słuchawce. – On tylko żartował. Tęsknimy – dodał ciszej Mike._

- Kocham cię – powiedział.  
- Wiem.  
- Zaczynasz mnie wnerwiać – mruknął i pochylił się nad nią.  
- Wiem – powtórzyła, ale dużo ciszej.  
- Nie chcę się z tobą kłócić…  
- Wi…  
- … ale jak jeszcze raz powiesz; 'wiem'…  
- … to łby pourywasz, Mike? – dokończyła.  
Nie mógł się nie roześmiać. Oparł czoło na jej głowie i chłonął zapach _starej_ Jess i nowych perfum. Przytuliła go mocno i zamknęła oczy.  
- Nic się nie zmieniło, prawda? – zapytał powoli akcentując każde słowo.  
- Nic – odparła po prostu.  
- Tu się mylisz, moja mała – powiedział i zacisnął mocniej usta. – Teraz nie pozwolę ci już wyjechać.

* werset z Kazania na górze; Ew. wg Św. Mateusza


	16. Sen o tobie

beta: Fresh

* * *

Zamykam oczy...  
Widzę ciebie, idealnego jak zawsze. Letni ciepły wiatr rozwiewa ci włosy, których i tak nigdy nie udało się ułożyć. Zniecierpliwiony poprawiasz się, przeczesując palcami niesforne kosmyki. Próbujesz udawać zirytowanego, ale wiem dobrze tak samo jak ty, że to ci się podoba.  
Uśmiechasz się tym swoim doskonałym uśmiechem, który zwala mnie z nóg. Znów zapomniałam oddychać, wpatrując się w ciebie.  
Jeden z kącików ust opada ci troszkę, przez co wydajesz się bardziej ironiczny, ale wciąż zniewalająco słodki.  
Kiedy pierwszy raz uśmiechnąłeś się tak do mnie, od razu pomyślałam o łobuzach z ubiegłego wieku. Teraz wiem, że byłam niebezpiecznie blisko prawdy...  
Dotykasz mojego policzka swoją chłodną dłonią, wywołując drżenie i ubóstwiany przez ciebie rumieniec. Ciepło przyjemnie rozchodzi się po mojej twarzy. Wiem, że to czujesz... Wiem, jak bardzo wrażliwy jesteś...  
Jesteś moją jedyną ostoją i wsparciem, a zarazem jedyną osobą, przez którą mój świat tak często wiruje. Przy tobie jest tak nierzeczywiście.  
Głaszczesz mnie delikatnie po twarzy, badając skórę. Niesprawiedliwym jest, że to jedyna pieszczota, na którą możemy sobie pozwolić. Mnie to jednak wystarcza. Nie wiem, czy moje serce przetrwałoby jeszcze więcej ciebie, skoro już jest tobą wypełnione.  
Ty, Tobie...  
Cię, Ciebie...  
Wszystko o Tobie...  
Kocham Cię...  
Jesteś wszystkim.

Otwieram oczy, nie wytrzymam już dłużej. Zaczynają mnie bolec powieki od zaciskania.  
Proszę cicho o jeszcze jedną chwilę, ale wiem, że to daremne.

Ból rozrywa moje serce.  
Pustka...  
Ciebie... nie ma...

Zamykam oczy z nadzieją, choć dobrze wiem... Koniec snów o tobie...  
Z ust wymyka mi się westchnienie...  
- Edwardzie... proszę, wróć...


	17. Tajemnica Wyspy Dębów

Informacje o Wyspie Dębów:

_Historia skarbu, który ma być ukryty na Wyspie Dębów (Oak Island) trwa już ponad 200 lat. Gorączka poszukiwań rozpoczęła się w roku 1775 roku, kiedy to 16-letni Daniel McGinnis podczas jednej z wędrówek po wyspie trafił na interesujące miejsce. Na środku polany, na której rósł dąb znajdowało się oszalowane drewnianymi pniakami zagłębienie, a nad nim (na jednym z konarów dębu) umocowana była drewniana rolka przy pomocy której opuszczano lub wciągano ładunki na statkach. Chłopiec był przekonany, że odkrył miejsce gdzie piraci zakopali jeden ze swoich bajecznych skarbów. Czym prędzej udał się po swoich przyjaciół - 20-letniego Johna Smitha i 13-letniego Anthony Vaughana którzy mieli mu pomóc w wydobyciu bogactwa. Chłopcy, uzbrojeni w kilofy i szpadle, rozpoczęli pracę, która kontynuowana jest do dziś. Pod warstwą gliny natrafili na kamienne płyty, a następnie warstwę drewnianych belek. Po niej była kolejna, potem znowu kolejna. Mijały tygodnie i miesiące. Skarb nadal pozostawał gdzieś w dole, poza możliwościami nastoletnich poszukiwaczy. Zima postanowili poprosić o pomoc. Nie znaleźli się jednak chętni. W okolicy krążyły bowiem makabryczne opowieści o skarbie i samej wyspie, nawiedzanej przez upiory. Minęły lata, podczas których starali się znaleźć sponsora. W 1803 roku ponowili próbę wydobycia skarbów. Podczas kopania odkrywano kolejne warstwy ziemi i umieszczone pod nimi platformy drewnianych bali. Przekopano 30 stóp. Zaczęto trafiać na drewno i włókna z orzecha kokosowego, co jeszcze bardziej pogłębiało przekonanie, że miejsce to jest skrytką piratów. Przy 90 stopach natrafiono na płaski kamień, na którym wyryta została tajemnicza inskrypcja. Wiele lat później przetłumaczono ją następująco: 40 stóp poniżej zakopano 2 miliony funtów . Kopano dalej, aż do krytycznej głębokości 98 stóp. Kiedy rankiem poszukiwacze wrócili na miejsce szyb był wypełniony wodą. Wybieranie wody z szybu nic nie dało. Rozpoczęto wiec kopanie drugiego dołu w niedalekiej odległości. Kiedy dokopano się do głębokości 110 stóp wszystko ponownie zostało zalane wodą. Prace przerwano. Mimo, iż nie znaleziono żadnych skarbów miejsce nazwano Money Pit (Dół Pieniędzy zdjęcie lotnicze 120 KB). Od roku 1804 w pracach pomagał chłopcom Simeon Lynds. W 1805 Lynds zaczął kopać drugi szyb, dzięki któremu miał wejść do studni._

* * *

Kilkunastoletni młody mężczyzna przedzierał się przez gęste krzaki. Kilka listków przylepiło się do jego brązowej koszuli, a świeże błoto znaczyło spodnie, ale nie przejmował się tym. Brnął dalej, usuwając mniejsze i większe gałązki, które zagradzały mu drogę. Było prawie południe i słońce dawało się we znaki. Daniel był na siebie odrobinę zły, że nie wziął tego pod uwagę i nie zabrał z domu chociaż jednej manierki z wodą.  
Jego wędrówki od pewnego czasu wydłużały się coraz bardziej. Początkowo zwiedzał tylko te połacie ziemi, które przylegały bezpośrednio do jego domu, ale po pewnym czasie przestało mu to wystarczać. Na wyspie był pierwszy raz. Wąski, piaszczysty przesmyk, który łączył ją ze stałym lądem, kusił go już wcześniej, ale zawsze coś zatrzymywało go na brzegu. Ten dzień był jednak inny. Od rana już patrzył na fale, które obmywały piaskowce rozrzucone na plaży. Czekał, aż przypływ cofnie się całkowicie i odkryje wąską ścieżkę wiodącą do wyspy. Szybko i pewnie przeszedł na drugą stronę i zagłębił się w najbliższe krzewy. Szybko odnalazł coś w rodzaju traktu – bardzo starego zresztą, bo zdążył już prawie zarosnąć. I tak znalazł się tu – na środku, gdzie rósł tylko jeden pojedynczy dąb, a reszta lasu szerokim pasem otaczała polanę wokół. Wbiegł szybko tuż pod drzewo i omal nie wpadł do otworu w ziemi, który początkowo wydawał się być studnią. Wyobraźnia szybko zaczęła mu podsuwać jednak inne możliwości…

_- Alice, czy mogłabyś mi wytłumaczyć, dlaczego od ponad tygodnia wykopuję tę dziurę? – zapytał Carlisle, którego włosy, zazwyczaj koloru blond, obecnie ubłocone przybrały ciemniejszą barwę.  
- Dlatego, że nie pozwoliłbyś kobiecie na pracę z łopatą – odparła ciemnowłosa i odwróciła się do niego tyłem.  
Mężczyzna pokręcił głową i powrócił do przerwanej czynności. Gdyby nie ponadludzka siła, padłby z wyczerpania już po dniu takiej harówki. Od zmierzchu do świtu wydobywał z ogromnego otworu kilogramy, a potem tony ziemi. Zmieszana ze żwirem z plaży trafiała na wąski przesmyk pomiędzy wyspą a lądem. Próbował wypytać Alice wielokrotnie, co wymyśliła podczas tych stuleci, ale rozmowy z nią nigdy nie były proste. Tuż po przemianie zamknęła się w sobie i nie mówiła zbyt wiele. Carlisle podejrzewał, że wizje, które ją dręczą, miały w tym jakiś udział, ale nie potrafił jej pomóc.  
Gdyby mógł cofnąć czas, nigdy nie poprosiłby córki przyjaciela o pomoc w tym doświadczeniu. Nigdy też nie tłumaczyłaby z nim tekstów z aramejskiego. Nie pozwoliłby jej dotknąć tego przeklętego kamienia, który ciążył mu w kieszeni.  
Zaklął cicho pod nosem, sam nie będąc pewnym, w którym języku, ale teraz nie było to ważne. On, stając się nieśmiertelnym, nie uzyskał nic prócz czasu na naukę, którą tak uwielbiał. Ona natomiast wciąż padała w drgawkach i rozorywała ziemię paznokciami, tak jak teraz.  
- Alice – krzyknął i podbiegł do dziewczyny, która biła drobnymi piąstkami w spękaną ziemię._

Daniel niemal biegiem wrócił do domu. Nie uściskał matki tak, jak miał w zwyczaju i nie zapytał nawet o kolację, choć burczało mu w brzuchu tak głośno, że spłoszył klacz sąsiada. Od razu skierował swoje nogi w kierunku jedynego mężczyzny, który mógł odpowiedzieć na jego pytania. John Smith był bowiem w prostej linii potomkiem Eliasa Smitha – pirata, który plądrował tutejsze ziemie przez ponad dwadzieścia lat, a gdy schwytano go w jednym z jego portów, na statku nie było ładunku, który zrabował kilka mil morskich wcześniej. Na tym swoje podejrzenia opierał też Daniel.  
Zdyszany wpadł na werandę domu Smithów i zapukał śmiało we framugę drzwi. Matka Johna, zaskoczona widokiem chłopca, zaniemówiła.  
- ..bry wieczór – wydyszał z trudem. – Jest John? – zapytał.  
- Oczywiście – odpowiedziała kobieta i przyglądała się mu z zaciekawieniem, ale gdy nie dodawał nic więcej, cofnęła się krok w głąb domu i zawołała syna.  
Wysoki blondyn stawił się niemal w tej samej chwili.  
- Możemy porozmawiać? – zapytał od razu Daniel. – To pilne – dodał konspiracyjnym tonem.

_Mężczyzna przysiadł w szałasie, który zbudowali naprędce pierwszej nocy pobytu. Drobna dziewczynka leżała na posłaniu z liści i dygotała. Była kompletnie wyczerpana i Carlisle wiedział, że długo nie wytrzyma bez krwi. Już wczoraj przeszukiwał wyspę, ale jedynymi zwierzętami, które zamieszkiwały te regiony, były ptaki.  
Westchnął ciężko i popatrzył w stronę zabudowań wzniesionych przez robotników. Kilogramy złota, które zdobyli podczas licznych wędrówek, opłaciły milczenie mężczyzn, ale czuł, że boją się ich coraz bardziej. Kamień w kieszeni ciążył mu coraz bardziej. Był jak przypomnienie o przekleństwie, które nad nimi ciążyło. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach i pochylił się mocno do przodu. W końcu upadł na kolana i zamarł. Nie był pewien, do jakiego boga mógłby się pomodlić._

_Kopał już trzeci tydzień. Nie pytał Alice, jak długo jeszcze i tak zazwyczaj nie odpowiadała. Widział, ile wczoraj wykopali mężczyźni opłaceni przez nią. Nie wiedział, do czego mają przydać się te kanały, ale wierzył w jej możliwości.  
Jutro pójdą po sadzonki drzew._

Kopali od kilku dni, mały Anthony donosił im wodę i jedzenie. Cali umorusani siedzieli właśnie pod rozłożystymi konarami dębu i chronili się przed słońcem. Daniel zagryzał właśnie pajdę chleba, gdy John położył się na trawie.  
- A jeśli tam nic nie ma? – zapytał, nie otwierając oczu.  
Zaplótł ręce za głową i pokręcił głową.  
- Tam musi coś być – odparł Daniel z pewnością i determinacją, która zaskoczyła nawet jego samego.  
Był piekielnie zmęczony. Nie wracali do domu na noc, a sypianie na gołej ziemi czy nawet derkach nie było najwygodniejsze. Bolały go też wszystkie mięśnie. Zdążyli połamać trzy szpadle.  
- Nie wiem – powiedział John zrezygnowanym tonem.  
Siedzieli przez kilka minut w ciszy i przyglądali się, jak wiatr kołysze gałęziami drzewa. Było w tym coś niesamowicie kojącego.  
- Chodźmy już lepiej – mruknął John i zerwał się na równe nogi, porywając swoją łopatę.  
Kopali do zmroku. Natrafili na drewniane belki i kamienne płyty. Łopaty raz po raz uderzały o przeszkody, a serca przestawały bić w oczekiwaniu. Nie znaleźli jednak nic, co mogliby określić jako kufer ze skarbami pirackimi. Koniec końców Anthony wrócił szybko do domu, bo na noc wyspa od stałego lądu odcinana była przypływem.

_Ciemnowłosa przyglądała się, jak Carlisle wyciągał kolejny kosz ziemi. Wysypał go na hałdę, która stała zaraz obok. Alice parę dni temu oznajmiła mu, że ścieżka przez zatokę jest wystarczająco wysoka i teraz powinni zacząć usypywać kopiec.  
Nie zareagował. Nie był zmęczony – równie dobrze mogliby zostać tutaj przez kolejne miesiące. Otrzepał ziemię z ubrania i wyprostował się.  
- Już wystarczy – powiedziała Alice. – Teraz trzeba to zakopać – dodała.  
- Czy odpowiesz mi na pytanie dlaczego? – mruknął.  
- Nie – odparła i wróciła do szałasu.  
Zsypywał właśnie kolejny kosz ziemi, gdy usłyszał jej kroki za sobą. Pochyliła się w ciszy nad otworem i wrzuciła w głąb mały sumeryjski grzebyczek – pamiątkę z jednej z ich podróży. Dała mu znak, że może wysypywać ziemię dalej. Od czasu od czasu podchodziła i dodała coś od siebie – to bransoletkę, to po prostu kilka liści, które zasuszone trzymała w torbie.  
W końcu przyniosła ogromny kamień, na którym wyryła nieznane nawet mu symbole. Pokręciła trochę głową i zrzuciła go w sam środek.  
- Czy będzie potrzebny drugi dół? – zapytał, gdy przysiadła na trawie.  
- Nie – odparła krótko.  
- Po co tak naprawdę wykopałem ten? – spróbował znowu.  
- Żeby wszyscy myśleli, że jest tu coś ukryte – powiedziała cicho.  
- Ale nie będzie – mruknął.  
- Nie będzie – powtórzyła za nim i znów umilkła._

Daniel uderzył w coś twardego.  
- Jeśli to kolejna drewniana belka, to odchodzimy – obiecał Johnowi, który wpatrywał się w niego z mieszaniną znudzenia i zmęczenia.  
Odkopywał kolejne centymetry ziemi i wrzucał je do kosza, które Smith wyciągał na zewnątrz i wyrzucał na hałdę, która powstała z upływem czasu. Odkrył niewielki kamień, na którym ktoś wyrył dziwne symbole.  
Oczyścili powierzchnię i debatowali kilka minut nad tym, ale żaden z nich nie wiedział, cóż to może oznaczać.  
- Ostatni dzień, John, i wracamy do domu – obiecał przyjacielowi po raz drugi w ciągu kilku minut, a Smith tylko skinął głową.  
Skarb piratów im obu zawrócił w głowie. Teraz prócz gniewu rodziców i odcisków na dłoniach mają też kamienną tablicę, której treści nie rozumieją. Nie byli z tego powodu zadowoleni, ale zawsze lepsze to niż nic.

_Dygotała na całym ciele. Sam niemal czuł jej ból. Ścisnął ją mocno za rękę i pogładził po rozpalonej twarzy. Grymas cierpienia wykrzywiał jej twarz i nadawał zbyt dorosły charakter.  
- Musisz zakopać całość – doszedł go szept. – Musisz… - urwała.  
Zostawił ją na posłaniu z liści i zabrał łopatę. Wczoraj wspominała mu o stropach z drewna i kamieni co parę metrów. Potrzebny budulec przynieśli ze sobą już wcześniej.  
Pracował kilka godzin, słysząc jak przewraca się z boku na bok. Nigdy nie krzyczała i to chyba przerażało go najbardziej. Nawet wtedy, gdy dotknęła kamienia i jej ciało stało się bólem.  
Odrzucił nieprzyjemne myśli i zatopił się w pracy. Mężczyźni zakończyli wczoraj budowę kanałów i wykopali dołki na sadzonki drzew. Jutro zapewne przyniosą je i przykopią.  
Usłyszał jej kroki.  
- Alice? – zaczął z troską.  
- Już dobrze – odpowiedziała na niezadane pytanie. – Trzy poziomy belek wystarczą. Resztę  
musimy ustawić pionowo, jakbyśmy chcieli zabezpieczyć studnię – dodała i przysiadła na trawie.  
Zaczął zgodnie z jej instrukcjami. Kolejny poziom kamieni zablokował otwór._

Wrócili rankiem z całkiem nowymi siłami. John niósł ze sobą kamień i wciąż żartował, że to była najbardziej zwariowana rzecz, jaką zrobił w życiu. Zostawili kurtki na jednym z pni i zabrali narzędzia bliżej. Na dziś jednak ich praca się skończyła – miejsce ukrycia skarbu zalała woda.  
Oniemiali wpatrywali się w błotnistą ciecz, która falowała lekko pod wpływem wiatru.  
- Padało? – zapytał John.  
Daniel zignorował go i podszedł bliżej. Rozmoknięta ziemia usunęła mu się spod stóp i gdyby nie przyjaciel – wpadłby do środka.  
- Musi być przeciek – powiedział Daniel. – Musielibyśmy wykopać drugą studnię, żeby osuszyć tę – dodał.  
John porwał niemal natychmiast za łopatę i zaczął rozglądać się wokół.

_Sadzili właśnie dębową sadzonkę zaraz koło oszalowanej studni. Alice podlała ją troskliwie i przytrzymała, gdy przykopywał korzenie.  
- Dlaczego akurat tutaj? – zapytał.  
Reszta drzewek rozmieszona wokół chroniła polanę, jednak to jedno zaburzało całość.  
- Będą przemęczeni, tutaj bardzo wysoko świeci słońce – dodała gwoli wyjaśnienia i umilkła.  
Nie zmuszał jej do wyjawienia planów. Była zbyt zmęczona walką.  
- Poza tym, tylko ono jedno ocaleje, gdy zechcą wykopać skarb – odparła spokojnie. – Dlatego w nim ukryjemy kamień.  
Ostatnie jej słowa były niemal westchnieniem.  
- Jesteś pewna, Alice? – zapytał Carlisle.  
- Pewna? – odpowiedziała pytaniem. – Jak nie mogę być pewna? Widziałeś, co z nami zrobił – urwała.  
Popatrzyła w stronę ciała rosłego mężczyzny, które leżało pod dość dziwnym kątem.  
- Chcesz, by ktoś jeszcze stał się taki, jak my? – pytała dalej bezlitośnie.  
- Nie tylko ja poszukuję kamienia filozofów – odparł.  
- Ale tylko ty go posiadasz – odbiła niemal natychmiast.  
Wyjął niewielki kryształ i wrzucił go pomiędzy korzenie drzewka.  
- Jesteś pewna, że nikt go nie znajdzie? – próbował się upewnić.  
- Przez najbliższe setki lat – odpowiedziała i przysypała kamień ziemią._


	18. Tajemnice Indre

beta: Masquerade.

* * *

Zachodzące słońce odbijało się na powierzchni Indre, rozsiewając wokół złociste promienie. Woda leniwie obmywała brzegi samotnej wyspy, na której kilkaset lat wcześniej zbudowano pierwszy gród. Obecnie, już murowany – zamek górował nad okolicą, a ciemnoszare mury wdawały się wynurzać z wód rzeki. Kilka wież, które wyłaniały się z koron drzew zdradzały militarny charakter budowli. Jak co wieczór, Indre poniosła ze sobą dźwięki wznoszenia zwodzonego mostu, który odcinał wyspę od stałego lądu i nadawał jej miano niezdobytej.  
Zamek w Azay-le-Rideau strzegł tej części Cesarstwa, gdzie najczęściej dochodziło do najazdów wrogich plemion i stanowił dość istotny punkt w buntach możnowładców, które zdarzały się coraz częściej pod panowaniem Ludwika I Pobożnego. Wojnę było czuć niemal w powietrzu, więc pachołkowie oddelegowani do nocnej warty nie ociągali się i poruszające się płomienie pochodni można było ujrzeć niemal na każdym krużganku. Porozumiewali się za pomocą tylko sobie wiadomych sygnałów, ale dopóki system ten się sprawdzał pan na zamku, nieślubny syn Bertrady de Laon, nie miał do niego zastrzeżeń.  
Zapadła noc i dźwięki życia powoli ucichły, przekazując władzę odgłosom nocy. Księżyc, którego pełnia wypadała tej nocy, wzeszedł już, ale przesłoniony grubą warstwą chmur, nie był widoczny z ziemi. Drzewa na wyspie usypiająco poruszały się w rytm wiatru, który codziennie owiewał ten skrawek lądu. Mówiono, że był łzą, którą uronił jeden z pradawnych bogów nad ludzkim życiem, ale nikt tak naprawdę w to nie wierzył. Prawdą jednak było, że wyspa miała właśnie taki kształt – ostro wcinający się w prąd Indre i łagodnie zakończony, gdzie jej wody odzyskiwały panowanie.  
Właśnie przy tym łagodnym zakolu stała młoda kobieta. Pochylała się nad wodą i wypatrywała. Co noc była bliżej i coraz odważniej wpatrywała się w Indre, która kryła niejedną tajemnicę. Jednak rzeka nie odpowiadała i pachołkowie, którzy przyglądali się młodej hrabiance, dziękowali za to całym swym sercem.  
- Hrabianko – dobiegł ją szept.  
Wzdrygnęła się i przestraszona wahała. Jedna ze stóp osunęła się do wody, ale silna dłoń złapała ją za ramię i postawiła bezpiecznie na lądzie.  
- Hrabianko, matka wzywa – powiedział sługa i spokojnie czekał na dalsze polecenia.  
Odepchnęła dłoń mężczyzny i poprawiła suknię.  
- Już idę – burknęła.  
Wróciła powolnym krokiem do zamku i udała się do sali jadalnej. Zimne mury zionęły wilgocią, ale przyzwyczajona od najmłodszych lat, nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Wszyscy już siedzieli przy stole i czekali na podanie kolacji. Woskowe świece zadymiły część pomieszczenia, ale i tak dawały więcej światła niż ogień w kominku, w którym palili do niedawna.  
Po kolacji wysłuchała kilka gorzkich słów od matki na temat swojego prowadzenia się, ale jak zwykle je zignorowała.

Wody Indre wzburzyły się, a na ich powierzchni utworzyła się piana koloru kości słoniowej. Trwało to tylko chwilkę, ale światło księżyca, który odsłoniły chmury, wyolbrzymił to zjawisko. Wszystko ucichło, a przyroda zdawała się milknąć w oczekiwaniu. Wiatr, który targał drzewami na wyspie, zamarł w miejscu, a świerszcze zaprzestały wieczornego orkiestrowania.  
Świat przystanął na chwilę, ale nic się nie zdarzyło. Kolejna chmura przykryła księżyc, a piana została ponownie wchłonięta przez wodę.

- Rosalie, mam nadzieje, że nigdzie się dzisiaj nie wybierasz – powiedziała jej matka tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.  
Złotowłosa pokręciła przecząco głową i szczelniej przykryła się kołdrą. Udawała śpiącą, ale starsza kobieta wyczuła intrygę. Dawniej na cesarskim dworze jej intuicja nigdy się nie myliła. Zamykając potężne dębowe drzwi, spojrzała jeszcze raz na córkę, ale nie wyrzekła ani słowa.  
Od ponad miesiąca Rosalie urządzała sobie wieczorne spacery nad Indre i przesiadywała godzinami nad rzeką, wpatrując się w jej nurt. Martwiło to całą rodzinę, ale tylko Sophia – służka hrabianki, wiedziała, skąd obsesja młodej kobiety. Rosalie wróżono w wiosce i poczęła wyczekiwać idealnego mężczyzny, który miał nadejść do niej od strony wody.  
Młoda kobieta odczekała kilka chwil i nie słysząc szmerów na korytarzu, odrzuciła okrycie. Sięgnęła po czarną pelerynę i szczelnie owinęła nią. Gdyby była bohaterką jednego z romansów, które czytywała matka wieczorami, wyszłaby zapewne przez okno, ale umiejscowienie jej komnaty nie pozwalało na takie ekscesy. Otworzyła ostrożnie drzwi i wyjrzała na zewnątrz. W mroku nie widziała nawet ścian, ale kamienne korytarze niosły daleko dźwięki. Słyszała podniesiony głos ojca, gdy rozmawiał ze służącymi, więc przemknęła cichcem i wyszła na dziedziniec.  
Zatrzymała się pod ścianą tak blisko, że czuła zapach mokrych kamieni, a ich faktura wgniatała się w jej bladą skórę. Pachołek minął ją zaledwie kilka kroków, ale najważniejsze było to, że światło pochodni nie oświetliło Rosalie. Gdy tylko mężczyzna znikł za zakrętem, ruszyła w stronę jednej z mniej strzeżonych przejść. Tak jak podejrzewała, posterunek pozostał nieobsadzony, więc jak najszybciej przebiegła przez otwartą przestrzeń i zaczęła schodzić po nierównych kamiennych schodkach. Zawahała się przy kilku stopniach, ale szybko odzyskała równowagę i nie patrząc w dół, podjęła wędrówkę. Odetchnęła spokojniej dopiero, gdy jej stopy dotknęły żwiru naniesionego przez wody Indre.  
Rzeka wprawiała ją w doskonały humor , choć nigdy nie wiedziała dlaczego. W jej wodach było coś takiego, co przyciągało Rosalie. Nie tylko wróżby starych kobiet zwabiały ją nad Indre, ale chyba przede wszystkim spokój, który odczuwała, gdy wpatrywała się w spokojne fale.  
Dotknęła czubkami palców zimnej wody i pozwoliła pieścić dłoń. Cisza, która ją otaczała, działała kojąco na zmysły. Nareszcie mogła oddychać pełną piersią i nie przejmować się wszystkimi dookoła. Na wyspie czuła się więźniem, odcięta od świata naturalną barierą. Krótkie wypady do wioski, na które pozwalano jej niezwykle rzadko, nie rekompensowały zesłania z dala od dworu cesarskiego i całej śmietanki towarzyskiej.  
Otrząsnęła się z nieprzyjemnych myśli i podniosła kilka kamyków z dna rzeki. Były bardzo śliskie i jeden zdążył wpaść do wody, ale drugi wciąż spoczywał w jej dłoni. Podniosła go do nosa i poczuła charakterystyczny zapach wilgoci. Zamknęła oczy i próbowała go wchłonąć całą sobą. Kilka łez spłynęło po twarzy Rosalie, gdy cisnęła go jak najdalej od siebie. Cichy plusk odbił się echem od linii drzew na przeciwległym brzegu.  
Podniosła się z klęczek i otrzepała pobrudzone kolana z nadbrzeżnego piasku. Już miała wracać w stronę zamku, gdy pojedynczy księżycowy promień padł na Indre. Niemal czuła jak przyroda zamiera w oczekiwaniu. Sama także przestała oddychać i wsłuchiwała się w dźwięki, które dochodziły spod powierzchni wody. Jak oczarowana wpatrywała się w pianę, która utworzyła się na Indre.  
Coś wychynęło z wody i Rosalie usłyszała wyraźnie plusk. Nie czuła strachu, co dość ją zaskoczyło. Przypomniała sobie poranek, gdy kobieta w łachmanach dotknęła jej dłoni i z przerażeniem wpatrywała się w oczy.  
_- Nie podchodź do wody_ – mówiła głosem, który pamiętała do dziś.  
Rosalie aż do teraz nie wierzyła, służce powiedziała, że wywróżono jej narzeczonego, śmiejąc się w duchu z naiwności kobiety. Dotąd też nie czuła dziwnego zapachu, który unosił się nad powierzchnią Indre.  
Z piany wyłoniła się postać. Najpierw nieśmiało, czekając na kolejne promienie księżyca. Potem dużo odważniej. Zdawała się unosić nad wodą i drżeć. Może była tylko majakiem utworzonym przez księżyc i wodę.  
Piana zniknęła, a Rosalie usłyszała cichy śpiew, który przyciągał ją coraz bliżej i wabił swoim pięknem. Nie rozpoznawała melodii ani słów, ale nie to było najważniejsze. Dźwięki kołysały nią i kusiły, a postać płynęła w powietrzu coraz bliżej i bliżej.  
Choć było ciemno, Rosalie ujrzała ją w całej okazałości. Kobieta była niezwykle piękna, mimo iż zamiast stóp miała pokryty łuskami ogon. Nie płynęła, nie poruszała się, a jednak była coraz bliżej, niemal na wyciągnięcie ręki.  
Blondynka podniosła dłoń, ale ta zawisła w powietrzu – niepewna tego, co chciała zrobić.  
_A jeśli ona zniknie?_ – pomyślała i przeraziła się tą możliwością.  
- Dotknij mnie – szepnęła kobieta. – Dotknij mnie.  
Rosalie zawahała się po raz pierwszy tego dnia. Wyciągnęła pewnie rękę do przodu, ale nawet nie musnęła delikatnej skóry kobiety. Spróbowała pochylić się do przodu, stojąc na krawędzi, ale nadal nie sięgała do nagiego ciała oświetlanego przez księżyc.  
- Dotknij mnie – szeptał głos, którego nie można było porównać do niczego innego.  
- Nie mogę – powiedziała całkiem głośno Rosalie.  
- Podejdź, złapię cię – nęciła dalej kobieta.  
Blondynka ostrożnie postawiła stopę w wodzie, ale zaskoczona zauważyła, że stąpa po powierzchni Indre.  
- Kim jesteś – zapytała, gdy stała pewnie na obu nogach.  
- Moje imię niczego ci nie powie – odpowiedziała naga kobieta.  
Rosalie zamyśliła się, ale podjęła dalszą wędrówkę. Powoli i ostrożnie stawiała kolejne kroki, ale ani jedna kropla wody nie zmoczyła jej sukni. Już po chwili poczuła pod palcami zimną skórę nieznajomej, a jej ciało przebiegł dreszcz ni podniecenia, nie przerażenia. Pogładziła szyję kobiety i wyczuła kilka wypustek na karku.  
- Co chcesz zrobić? – pytały lazurowe oczy.  
- Chcę cię pocałować – powiedziała na głos blondynka i natychmiast oblała się czerwienią. – Kim jesteś? – ponowiła pytanie.  
Nie dostała odpowiedzi, ale znienacka poczuła zimne wargi na swoich. Wilgotny oddech zmieszał się z jej i oszołomiona zastygła w bezruchu. Kobieta błądziła ręką po ciele Rosalie i przyciągała bliżej do siebie.  
Jesteś taka piękna – rozległo się w głowie blondynki.  
Żadna nie przerwała pocałunku. Rosalie coraz bardziej brakowało powietrza, ale zahipnotyzowana intensywnością spojrzenia nie potrafiła podjąć walki. Nie czuła też, że woda Indre pochłania je obie i w pierścieniu z piany. Kolejna chmura zakryła księżyc w pełni, ukrywając prawdę o Indre.

Kilka dni później ciało Rosalie wypłynęło koło Nantes.


	19. Ściągając dżem z wiatraka

Wiatr szargał gałęziami drzew, który rosły w równych odstępach od siebie wokół starego budynku. Odrapana fasada odpychała swoim wyglądem, ale zarząd szpitala nie zamierzał w najbliższym czasie remontować placówki. Tuż ponad drzwiami widniała ogromna tabliczka informująca o przeznaczeniu budynku.  
- Panno Swan! – rozległ się krzyk we wnętrzu. – Panno Swan, proszę natychmiast zostawić to krzesło!  
Kobieta w białym fartuchu ściągała właśnie ze stołu niewysoką brunetkę, która dzierżyła w dłoniach metalowe krzesło i próbowała trafić w wiatrak zawieszony tuż pod sufitem. Pielęgniarka zdusiła pod nosem przekleństwo i znów zaczęła szarpać się z dziewczyną.  
- Jacob, na Boga! – wrzasnęła przeciągle silnie zepchnięta w dół przez pacjentkę.  
Wysoki, ciemnowłosy Indianin złapał spadającą w ostatniej chwili i postawił bezpiecznie na podłodze.  
- Jacob, wytłumacz mi, co Swan robi na stole? – warknęła niemal od razu.  
Mężczyzna podrapał się po głowie, ale milczał uparcie, mając nadzieję, że pierwszy dzień w nowej pracy nie zakończy się zwolnieniem.  
- Co Swan robi na stole, Jake? – powtórzyła pielęgniarka odrobinę ciszej.  
- Powiedziała, że chce dostać dżem… - urwał, zdając sobie sprawę z bezsensu wypowiedzi.  
- Krzesłem? – Zdumienie kobiety sięgnęło granic. – Czy ja ci muszę tłumaczyć, gdzie pracujemy? – dodała zrezygnowana.  
Chłopak nie odpowiedział. Poprawił tylko białe spodnie i spojrzał na buty. Reszta pacjentów siedziała spokojnie przy stołach i czekała na koniec posiłku.  
_Może nie powinienem podbierać jej leków_ – pomyślał niepewnie.  
- Ściągnij ją w dół – powiedziała po chwili pielęgniarka i skinęła w stronę pacjentki, której prawie udało się dosięgnąć wiatraka.  
Mężczyzna zastanowił się i szybko połaskotał ją pod kolanem. Zaatakowana wypuściła krzesło z dłoni. Wykorzystał moment, by zdjąć ją ze stołu. Przerzucił sobie przez ramię i zaniósł do jej sali. Próbowała się bronić wykrzykując coś niecoś o dżemie, który wciąż znajduje się pod sufitem, ale zignorował ją z miejsca. Położył do łóżka, przykrywając szczelnie kołdrą. Kiedy zobaczyła, że zastanawia się nad pasami – szybko się uspokoiła i uśmiechnęła szeroko.  
Wyszedł na korytarz, gdzie oparta o ścianę stała pielęgniarka. Zmierzyła Jacoba nieprzyjemnym wzrokiem i prychnęła z niezadowolenia, gdy zamykał drzwi.  
- Zastanawiam się, czy gdyby wmówiła ci, że jesteś wilkołakiem też byś jej uwierzył – rzuciła w jego stronę tonem pełnym pogardy.  
Indianin skrzywił się, ale szybko ukrył grymas. Sięgnął ręką do swoich pleców i zdarł pierwszą z brzegu kartkę, którą nalepili mu pacjenci. Przechodząc koło kobiety poklepał ją po przyjacielsku pomiędzy łopatkami.

ooo

Cały dzień zastanawiała się dlaczego wszyscy klepią ją po pośladkach. Starała się zrozumieć, a przynajmniej zignorować zachowanie _niepełnozmyślnych_pacjentów, których reakcje były zaskakujące. Ale gdy Doktor Cullen z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach uderzył jej ogromne pośladki, zaczęła się zastanawiać kto tu jest normalny…

ooo

- Anno, proszę przyprowadzić Pannę Swan – powiedział do interkomu, który zajmował dość dużą część jego biurka. – Nie mogę jej rozgryźć – zwrócił się do swojego gościa.  
Starszy już mężczyzna uśmiechnął się z politowaniem.  
- Gdybyśmy ich rozumieli, Edwardzie, sami siedzielibyśmy w tych salach – pouczył i powrócił do przeglądania biblioteczki, którą młody psychiatra zgromadził w gabinecie.  
Dwóch rosłych pielęgniarzy w bieli wprowadziło brunetkę i spojrzało wymownie w stronę lekarza. Skinął tylko w ich stronę, dając znak, że mogą wyjść. Szybko oddalili się do reszty swoich zajęć.  
- Panno Swan – zaczął spokojnym, monotonnym głosem. – Jak się dzisiaj czujemy?  
Brunetka uśmiechnęła się głupkowato i pokręciła przecząco głową. Doktor westchnął. Usadził pacjentkę na wygodnej kozetce i spoglądał na nią przez chwilę w ciszy.  
- Panno Swan, dlaczego pani się uśmiecha na mój widok? – zapytał nie licząc na odpowiedź.

Bella uwielbiała ten gabinet. Był pełen barw, które uderzały w nią z każdym pokonywanym przez nią krokiem. Teraz właśnie pochylał się nad nią mężczyzna z czerwonym nosem i fosforyzującymi włosami. Nie mogła nie uśmiechnąć się na widok min, które stroił.  
- Zaiste, zaiste, dość tych dąsów,  
Nie obejdzie się dzisiaj od elektrowstrząsów – mówił, a jego oczy śmiały się do niej.  
Odpowiedziała tym samym, też układając wierszyk.

Cullen ściągnął kolorową perukę i rzucił ją w kąt. Od pół roku próbował wydobyć z niej choć kilka słów. Ona jednak milczała jak zaklęta.  
- Doktorze, doktorze, zaiste się zgadzam,  
Niskie napięcie jednak odradzam – usłyszał za sobą.  
Podskoczył zaskoczony i spojrzał na pacjentkę. Dalej szczerzyła zęby w jego kierunku.  
- Nie, nie przesłyszało ci się – powiedział ktoś w kącie.  
Staruszek ponownie odwrócił się do regału i wyciągnął opasłe tomiszcze, które zdążyło już pokryć się warstewką kurzu. Cullen był tu dopiero od czterech dni, ale wczoraj mieli remont.  
- Panno Swan, czy pani mnie rozumie? – zwrócił się ponownie do pacjentki.  
- Chcę dżem – odpowiedziała.  
- Jaki dżem? – postanowił ciągnąć bezsensowny temat za wszelką cenę.  
- Dżem z wiatraka – odrzekła pewnie i odwróciła twarz w kierunku okna.

ooo

Pielęgniarz Jacob sprzątał salę usuwając z podłogi zdjęcia rentgenowskie wykonane ręcznie przez pacjentów i kilka mat odpowiednio pokrytych kolcami, na których ćwiczyli miejscowi fakirzy. Zebrał stronice porysowanych kartek, które pokryte były drogami do Atlantydy, czy kolejnymi Ewangeliami. Jego wzrok przyciągnął ekran komputera, na którym wcześniej kilku pacjentów grało w szachy.  
- Znowu ograli komputer – mruknął pod nosem. – Oni nie mogą być normalni.  
Zaczął zamiatać podłogę, mając nadzieję, że to pierwszy i ostatni dzień tutaj. Od rana próbował wytłumaczyć wszystkim, że przyjechał odwiedzić ciotkę, ale zbyt szybko wręczono mu miotłę i biały fartuch.  
Zrobiło się duszno, nic dziwnego w pokoju, gdzie nie wolno otwierać okien. Chcąc nie chcąc włączył stary wiatrak i przez chwilę obserwował jak warstewka kurzu opada na podłogę. Wraz z nią, tuż obok jego stóp, upadł słoik dżemu truskawkowego.  
_Nie ten wiatrak, Swan_ – pomyślał, przypominając sobie, że dziewczyna szukała w przeciwnym rogu sali.


	20. Łowca

beta: Dzwoneczek

* * *

Przemierzał las, nie zadając sobie trudu poruszania się utartymi szlakami. Nie cierpiał zasad, a ciągły, wewnętrzny przymus poszukiwania czegoś nowego wcale nie ułatwiał mu kontaktów z bliskimi.  
_– Zginiesz młodo_ – powiedziała kiedyś jego matka, ale on się z nią nie zgodził i nadal nie zgadzał.  
Strzepnął z ramienia kilka listków, które przykleiły się do wyblakłego płaszcza i pomyślał o swoim przeznaczeniu, które wygnało go z domu setki lat temu.  
_Dom._ Słowo, którego nie używał od lat, bo miało **moc**. Bardzo zresztą niepożądaną.  
Od dawna już nie spędził w jednym miejscu tyle czasu, co w tym lesie. Od razu pomyślał, że musi uaktualnić mapy, bo zgodnie z planem powinien opuścić ten teren już dwa dni temu, a błąka się aż do teraz. Odgarnął kolejne gałęzie, które zastąpiły mu drogę. Miękka ściółka wydawała przyjemne dźwięki przy każdym jego kroku, a stopy zapadały się lekko w zielonym mchu, jaki gdzieniegdzie pojawiał się w znacznej ilości. Buty, niegdyś nowe, obecnie były pokryte ziemią. Kolor dawno zszedł i nie pozwalał na bliższe rozpoznanie oryginalnej barwy. Po ich świetności pozostało słabe wspomnienie mężczyzny, który lekko pobrudzonym palcem pocierał skronie, otoczone wianuszkiem siwych włosów. Zmarszczki na jego twarzy pogłębiły się, gdy zwalona kłoda zastąpiła mu drogę. Pomimo znacznie zaawansowanego wieku położył jedną z dłoni na zmurszałej korze i z niespodziewaną zwinnością przeskoczył przeszkodę. Poły płaszcza rozchyliły się podczas tego wymuszonego ruchu i dobry obserwator dostrzegłby woreczki poprzyczepiane do grubego pasa, który opierał się na dość szerokich biodrach przybysza.  
Popatrzył prosto w niebo, próbując dostrzec jakieś promienie słońca, które przebiłyby się przez szczelne korony drzew, ale było ich zbyt mało, by mógł dokładnie określić godzinę.  
– Czas na postój – mruknął i usiadł prosto na ziemi, nie zadając sobie trudu znalezienia odpowiedniego miejsca.  
Coraz częściej mówił do siebie na głos, ale nie martwiło go to zbytnio. Kiedyś, bardzo dawno temu, nie używał głosu przez kilka miesięcy i wypowiedzenie kilku zaklęć w dość stresującej sytuacji omal nie zakończyło tragicznie jego wyprawy. Zostało mu po tym zdarzeniu kilka blizn, które piekły, ilekroć zdradliwy promień słońca musnął ich krawędź.  
_Pamiątki po wampirzych kłach_ – pomyślał i potarł nieświadomie skórę na szyi, do tej pory szczelnie okrytą kołnierzem płaszcza.  
Pochylił się mocno do przodu i w garść zebrał połamane gałązki oraz liście, które zalegały podłoże. Przybliżył je do twarzy i silnie wciągnął powietrze do płuc, wraz z aromatem lasu.  
– Już blisko – powiedział znów na głos i rozsypał zawartość dłoni wokół siebie.  
Podwinął rękaw płaszcza, by przyjrzeć się uważnie okrągłemu znamieniu, które powoli zaczynało zmieniać barwę.  
Znamię Przeznaczenia – oznaka walczących z wampirami. Powołanie na całe życie.

ooo

Nie wszystko w życiu trzeba rozumieć i choć Isabella Swan nie chciała się do tego przyznać, musiała się z tym pogodzić. Siedziała na podłodze już od dobrych kilku godzin i nie mogła zrozumieć, co się dzieje. Chwilami zastanawiała się, czy chce wiedzieć, bo prawda mogłaby okazać się dużo gorsza od obecnego niedoinformowania.  
Początkowo nie mogła uspokoić drżących dłoni, które pomimo usilnych prób nie chciały przestać się trząść. Kiedy poczuła narastającą irytację i ciepło przepływające przez jej ciało, począwszy od palców stóp, a skończywszy na czubkach uszu, zaczęła przypominać sobie wszystkie łacińskie sentencje, jakie powtarzała jej matka… I tak od kilku godzin. Zasłaniała bladą twarz dłońmi, pukle włosów zawijała wokół skostniałych palców. Nie mogła pozbyć się tego uczucia przepełnienia, które drążyło ją od środka i falowo wywoływało nieznośny ból głowy.  
Poprawiła fałdy sukni, która, nierówno ułożona, zaczęła się miąć. Nie mogła do tego dopuścić. Ojciec byłby bardzo niezadowolony, a już i tak patrzył na nią niezbyt przychylnym wzrokiem, gdy wybierała się na samotne konne przejażdżki.  
Wstała, wciąż się chwiejąc i pomasowała skronie. Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi i przez okno wpadało jasnopomarańczowe światło. Spojrzała w ogromne lustro wiszące na wschodniej ścianie i uśmiechnęła się na swój widok. Brzoskwiniowa suknia ciasno opinała jej ciało i prawie tamowała oddech, ale nadawała specyficzny kształt sylwetce, za co była wdzięczna służącym, które dziś sznurowały gorset. Ostatnie promienie słońca wkradające się do pomieszczenia nadawały Isabelli magiczną aurę. Nagle twarz w lustrze skrzywiła się, kolejna fala bólu nie przeszła niezauważona i dziewczyna nie wiedziała, czy zdoła zejść do sali na kolację.  
Ponownie pomasowała skronie, choć ten zabieg dawał tylko chwilowe ukojenie. Zrobiła kilka głębokich wdechów, ignorując ból żeber i ruszyła w stronę okutych drzwi.

ooo

Ostatnie promienie słońca musnęły ziemię i opuściły ją na dobre. Otworzył oczy niemal od razu i głośno wciągnął powietrze do płuc. Żaden obcy zapach nie podrażnił jego zmysłów, więc nikt od wczoraj nie zakradł się tutaj. Wyprostował dłoń i pozwolił kościom nadgarstka na ciche chrupnięcie, gdy próbował rozruszać zastane stawy. Czuł, jak jego ciało powoli wraca do życia i już cieszył się na dzisiejszą noc. Uśmiech powoli wpełzał na jego usta i rozświetlał twarz.  
Odsunął wieko z wieloletnią praktyką i wyskoczył z trumny, która większości kojarzy się bardzo negatywnie. On jednak nie mógł bez niej przeżyć kolejnej doby.  
Podszedł do drewnianej szafy i wyciągnął z niej ciemnogranatowy surdut i białą koszulę. Spojrzał w lustro, by sprawdzić, czy wszystko znajduje się na swoim miejscu. Uśmiechał się do niego może dwudziestoletni mężczyzna o bardzo bladej cerze i rozwianej czuprynie. Kolor ubrania podkreślał zarówno barwę jego skóry, jak i kolor tęczówek, które niczym bezdenne studnie ziały nieprzeniknioną czernią. Podszedł powoli do stolika, na którym wczoraj postawił wazon z różami. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie przynieść nowych kwiatów – miał jeszcze sporo czasu, a te wydawały się lekko przywiędłe. Rzucił na nie okiem raz jeszcze i po chwili wybiegł z komnaty. Wrócił kilka sekund później z naręczem krwistoczerwonych róż. Aromat rozniósł się po pokoju, mieszając się z zapachem wilgoci, który do tej pory dominował.  
Mężczyzna rozsiadł się na krześle przy oknie i wyczekiwał. Choć jego twarz wydawała się spokojna, od czasu do czasu przebiegał po niej niedbały uśmiech. Kolejne wspomnienia przesuwały się przed jego oczami, umilając oczekiwanie.

ooo

Poskrobał się po głowie, gdy kolejny raz minął ten sam strumień.  
_Nie mogłem się zgubić_ – pomyślał ze złością.  
Nie zdarzyło mu się to nigdy i nie chciał uwierzyć w istnienie takiej możliwości.  
Zapadł zmierzch i coraz trudniej było mu rozpoznać kierunek, w którym podążał. Westchnął zrezygnowany i naginając kilka wiotkich gałązek, związał je przy ziemi rzemieniem. Zarzucił na nie kolejne, ucięte z drzewek rosnących nieopodal i począł przygotowywać sobie posłanie.  
Wciągnął powietrze do płuc, ale nie wyczuł wilgoci, więc doświadczenie podpowiedziało mu, że nie powinno padać. Jednak to samo doświadczenie ostrzegało, że dziś już raz się pomylił. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty obudzić się jutro całkiem mokrym i zziębniętym. W jego wieku powinno się już szanować stare kości.

ooo

Isabella minęła dobrze znany zagajnik i skierowała się w stronę ruin dawnego dworu. Ojciec nie chciał powiedzieć jej, dlaczego go spalono, ale słyszała plotki, które początkowo ją bawiły.  
Tętent kopyt konia odbił się echem od ściany lasu i wrócił do niej lekko przytłumiony. Jak zwykle nie spotkała nikogo i była z tego bardzo zadowolona. Jej nocne przejażdżki mogłyby zostać źle przyjęte przez okolicznych mieszkańców. Jeśli jednak odkryto by ich cel, miałaby poważne kłopoty.  
Podjechała wprost pod ocalałą ścianę i zsiadła, uważając, gdzie ląduje. Podwinęła suknię i rozglądnęła się wokół w poszukiwaniu ukochanego.  
– Edwardzie – szepnęła przestraszona.  
Nie mogła go nigdzie dostrzec, a tu spotykali się po raz pierwszy.  
– Najdroższa – szepnął prosto do jej ucha i objął w pasie.  
Wzdrygnęła się.  
– Przepraszam, jeśli cię wystraszyłem – zaczął się kajać i spojrzał na nią błagalnym wzrokiem.  
– Muszę się po prostu przyzwyczaić – odpowiedziała i pogłaskała go po policzku.  
Spojrzała mu w oczy i zatonęła w ich głębi, jak zwykle, gdy się spotykali. Ucałował jej dłoń i delikatnie poprowadził w stronę ruin. Usłyszała, jak szepcze coś po łacinie i zdumiona ujrzała dworek z obrazów jej ojca.  
– Nie został spalony? – zapytała zaskoczona.  
– Spalony? Nie pozwoliłbym na to, najdroższa – szepnął i znów pocałował ją w dłoń. – To moje jedyne dziedzictwo.  
– Więc jak… – urwała, nie wiedząc, o co właściwie chce zapytać.  
– Mam swoje sposoby, Isabello.  
Otworzył przed nią drzwi i puścił przodem, z uśmiechem i dumą przyjmując słowa zachwytu. Sam urządził to wnętrze, a teraz oświetlone pochodniami wydawało się jeszcze bardziej romantyczne niż kiedyś, za jego ludzkich czasów. Dziewczyna nagle zatrzymała się i zaskoczony usłyszał, jak szybko bije jej serce. Dostrzegł rumieniec, zdradliwie wpełzający na policzki Isabelli.  
– Czy coś się stało? – zapytał zmartwiony.  
– Czy jesteśmy tu sami?  
– Oczywiście – odpowiedział bez namysłu.  
Nastała cisza, którą zakłócało tykanie zegara i dźwięk jej serca.  
– Ach – szepnął. – Nie bój się. Chodźmy zatem do biblioteki – powiedział, zrozumiawszy skrępowanie dziewczyny.  
Skinęła tylko głową i próbowała ukryć twarz w ciemności. Edward zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nią, marszcząc brwi.  
– Możemy wyjść, jeśli chcesz… – zaczął.  
– Nie, jest w porządku. Młodej damie nie wypada…  
– Wiem – uciszył ją jednym słowem.  
Do biblioteki weszli kilka minut później. Od razu podsunął jej fotel obity czerwoną tkaniną i przyniósł herbatę. Rozsiadł się wygodnie po drugiej stronie stolika i spojrzał na nią. Upiła kilka łyków parującego napoju i uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.  
– Jak minął dzień? – zapytał.  
– Zwyczajnie – odpowiedziała. – Tęskniłam – wyszeptała niemal niedosłyszalnie, ale Edwardowi to nie umknęło.  
Uśmiechnął się szeroko, błyskając bielusieńkimi zębami.  
– Ja też.

ooo

Zbudziło go światło, które oślepiało, wkradając się przez zbudowany wczoraj, nieszczelny dach. Rozprostował się, gdy wstał, mamrocząc niezadowolony, że zaspał. Słońce stało już wysoko na niebie, więc stracił kolejne kilka godzin. Wypił trochę wody ze strumienia i ruszył naprzód. Dalej nie wiedział, czy obrał odpowiedni kierunek, ale coś podpowiadało mu, że właśnie tam powinien się udać. Do tego ten sen w nocy, który dręczył go, ilekroć przymknął powieki. To przez niego spał tak długo.  
_Tysiące róż leżały porozrzucane po ciemnej podłodze. Ich płatki wydawały się całkiem świeże, aromat kwiatów unosił się w całym pomieszczeniu. Usłyszał śmiech i pacnięcie.  
– Edwardzie, nie musiałeś – powiedziała kobieta i zachichotała.  
Nie mógł ich dostrzec, choć wydawali się być blisko. Odwrócił się powoli i napotkał dwie czarne tęczówki…_  
W tym momencie sen urywał się i powtarzał. Mężczyzna nie wiedział, dlaczego mara nie chce go opuścić ani jaki szczegół mu umknął. Był pewien dwóch rzeczy: mężczyzna ze snu jest wampirem, a kobieta człowiekiem, więc nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie oraz tego, że Przeznaczenie nie da mu spokoju, dopóki nie wypełni swojej misji.

ooo

Isabella leżała na łóżku i nie mogła się poruszyć. Ból w całym ciele pulsował i nie chciał ustąpić, pomimo jej cichych i głośnych modlitw. Żar, który topił ją od wewnątrz, prawie uniemożliwiał oddychanie. Spróbowała zamknąć oczy, ale nawet ten ruch wywołał kolejną falę cierpienia. Nagle wszystko ustąpiło, a ona, zaskoczona, niemal podskoczyła na łóżku. Napięte mięśnie rozluźniły się zbyt szybko i spadla na podłogę. Chwilę potem siedziała i rozcierała kolano oraz łokieć – oba mocno poranione.  
_Co się dzieje?_ – zadała sobie po raz kolejny to pytanie.  
Mijał tydzień, odkąd bóle nawiedzały ją każdego ranka i późnego popołudnia.  
Od czasu, gdy poznała Edwarda, ale nie chciała się do tego przyznać.  
Potarła nieświadomie zgrubienie na ramieniu. Koło o centymetrowej średnicy pulsowało i ciemniało coraz bardziej każdego dnia.

ooo

– Edwardzie, nie musiałeś – zaświergotała, gdy na jej dekolcie spoczął złoty naszyjnik z czerwonym klejnotem pośrodku.  
– Musiałem, dobrze o tym wiesz – zaczął się przekomarzać. – Jestem ci bardzo wdzięczny za… – zawiesił głos – obecność.  
Nie wiedział, czy jest już gotowa na wyznania i nie chciał jej popędzać.  
– Dziękuję – szepnęła onieśmielona.  
Stała w bibliotece, jak co noc skąpana w świetle pochodni i przeglądała się w ogromnym lustrze. Mężczyzna podszedł bliżej i pocałował jej dłoń. Zza pleców wyjął pojedynczą różę.  
– Mam jeszcze jeden prezent – powiedział i klękając na jednym kolanie, wręczył kobiecie kwiat. – Czy zechcesz, o Pani, przyjąć mnie na swego rycerza? – zapytał poważnym tonem.  
– Oczywiście, sir Edwardzie – roześmiała się, a on dołączył do niej, wypełniając pokój swoim melodyjnym głosem.  
Uwielbiali te chwile tylko we dwoje. Mogliby rozmawiać godzinami, ale zawsze nowy dzień wymuszał rozstanie.  
– Odwiozę cię – zaproponował. – Już czas – dodał z łatwo wyczuwalną nutą smutku.

ooo

Przestały ją nawiedzać bóle. Nie wiedziała, czy ma się cieszyć, czy zacząć martwić. Nie pisnęła słówka Edwardowi – nie chciała go martwić.  
_Edward._ Kiedy go poznała pewnej ciemnej nocy, była przerażona. Zgubiła drogę w mroku i błądziła, a on jak gdyby nigdy nic pojawił się na jej drodze i odprowadził pod same bramy posiadłości. Od razu wiedziała, że nie jest człowiekiem. Drżała przez całą drogę, a on nie skomentował tego ani jednym słowem. Był tylko tak bardzo smutny, że nie chciała z nim rozmawiać. Kiedy już miała wjechać na dróżkę prowadzącą do domu, odwróciła się i chciała podziękować, ale gdy napotkała jego oczy, świat przestał dla niej istnieć. Spotkali się następnej nocy i przegadali kilka godzin. Nigdy nie zbliżył się do niej w nieodpowiedni sposób, choć wielokrotnie wspominał, jak piękna jest.  
Uśmiechnęła się na to wspomnienie i popatrzyła na ostatnie promienie słońca. Była pewna, że go kocha.  
Szybko ubrała strój do konnej jazdy i wymknęła się z domu.  
_Zawsze to on na mnie czeka_ – pomyślała z czułością. – _Dziś zrobię mu niespodziankę_.

ooo

Od kilku dni miał ten sam sen. Wstawał nieprzytomny i szedł wciąż do przodu, pchany niewidzialną siłą. Nie miał ochoty nawet sarkać, bezustannie przypominał sobie stare zaklęcia, których uczył go Mistrz. Sam kiedyś myślał, że nim zostanie, ale Przeznaczenie chciało inaczej i od lat nie miał w dłoniach ksiąg. Nawet teraz pamiętał ich specyficzną woń kurzu i starości, ale przede wszystkim wiedzy. Długo nie wiedział, że ona też ma zapach, ale gdy go tylko raz poczuł – nie mógł zapomnieć.  
Dziś obudził się wyjątkowo późno. Słońce miało już niemal zakończyć swoją wędrówkę, gdy odnalazł stare ruiny. Nawet nie zauważył, że wyszedł z lasu, tak zaabsorbowany był mocą, która wypływała ze starych kamieni.  
– Veritas* – szepnął.  
Jego oczom ukazał się dwór. Nie był zaskoczony, ta sztuczka była dość częsta. Spojrzał na słońce, które prawie skryło się za widnokręgiem.  
Wbiegł do środka i od razu skierował się na piętro. Schody zaskrzypiały pod jego stopami, a buty uderzały o drewno, wydając charakterystyczny dźwięk. Wpadł do komnaty i zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Na jednym z krzeseł siedziała młoda kobieta i nuciła jakąś melodię, której nie rozpoznawał.  
– Kim pan jest? – pisnęła, gdy zauważyła, że wszedł.  
Spojrzał na ostatnie promienie, które prześlizgiwały się po podłodze i rzucił się w kierunku wieka trumny. Już miał je unieść, gdy poczuł uderzenie.  
– Zabije go pan! – krzyknęła wzburzona.  
Wstał z trudem.  
– Zamierzam – odpowiedział i ruszył z powrotem w stronę miejsca spoczynku wampira.  
Zagrodziła mu drogę z zaciętą miną. Pionowa zmarszczka przecięła jej czoło. Nie bardzo wiedział, co zrobić. Nigdy nie musiał używać przemocy wobec człowieka. Popatrzył na nią i zaklął wściekle. Zmierzchało i z trumny zaczęły dochodzić jednoznaczne odgłosy. Wieko się otworzyło i wyskoczył z niej półnagi mężczyzna.  
Kobieta pisnęła i odwróciła się plecami do wampira.  
– Isabella? – zapytał Edward, zaskoczony obecnością dziewczyny.  
W tej samej chwili dostrzegł mężczyznę, który sięgał powoli do woreczków podpiętych pod pas. Wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się i wampir zawarczał. Kły, do tej pory schowane w dziąsłach, wysunęły się, nadając mu drapieżności.  
– Uciekaj – krzyknął nieznajomy, ale kobieta ani drgnęła.  
Wampir ominął ją i zbliżył się do niego.  
– Steti** – krzyknął mężczyzna i powtórzył to kilka razy z coraz większą mocą.  
Edward przystanął i tylko napięcie mięśni zdradzało wysiłek.  
– Isabello – powiedział. – Powiedz mu – dodał z trudem.  
Kobieta powoli zdjęła dłonie z twarzy i starając się nie patrzeć na rozebranego ukochanego, zwróciła się do mężczyzny.  
– Proszę przestać, my się kochamy – powiedziała i rumieniec wpełzł na jej twarz, gdy wymówiła ostatnie słowa.  
– Oszalałaś – odparł. – To wampir.  
– Wiem, ale on jest inny, nie pije ludzkiej krwi – dodała pewnie.  
Edward uśmiechnął się z czułością.  
– Mógłbyś mnie wypuścić? – zapytał spokojnie i starał się napotkać wzrok mężczyzny, ale ten wciąż unikał kontaktu.  
– Hipnoza – mruknął zagadnięty i popatrzył na kobietę.  
Sięgnął do jednego z woreczków i wziął w garść kilka ziaren.  
Napięcie w pokoju było nie do zniesienia i Isabella poczuła nawrót bólu, który przestał ją ostatnio nękać. Głowa niemal jej pękała i znów uczucie przepełnienia wróciło. Ręce dziewczyny drżały i nie mogła uspokoić oddechu. Mężczyzna irytował ją od samego początku. Nie rozumiała, dlaczego wtrąca się w nie swoje sprawy, a do tego zagraża jej ukochanemu. Wniósł sobą zbyt wiele negatywnych emocji, z którymi nie potrafiła sobie poradzić. Tłumaczyła mu przecież, że Edward jest inny, ale on nie wykonał żadnego ruchu. Mruczał coś pod nosem i jedyne słowa, jakie wyrzekł, rozsierdziły ją jeszcze bardziej. Nie nawykła do takiego traktowania, ale nie wiedziała, co zrobić. Edward wydawał się taki spokojny. To opanowanie początkowo udzielało się także jej, aż do teraz.  
– Isabello – szepnął Edward. – Co się dzieje? – zapytał.  
Jej ciało płonęło, nie mogła się skupić, a na domiar tego zdenerwowanie sięgało zenitu. Mężczyzna w płaszczu mamrotał coś pod nosem i przerzucał w dłoni niewielkie ziarenka.  
Poczuła, jak coś uwalnia się z niej i jednocześnie ból znika. Prawie nie zarejestrowała krzyku mężczyzny i ruchu Edwarda, który skoczył od razu w jego kierunku.  
Ciemność przesłoniła jej świat i doznała wrażenia zapadania się w niej. Jedyne, co zarejestrowała, to kontakt jej ciała z podłogą…

ooo

– Kiedy zamierzałeś ją zabić? – Usłyszała głos nieznajomego.  
– Skąd pomysł, że w ogóle zamierzałem? – odpowiedział Edward, a potem roześmiał się nieprzyjemnie.  
– Zaskoczyła cię… – urwał tamten. – Teraz na pewno nie pozwolisz jej żyć.  
– Nigdy nie pozwoliłbym jej żyć, właściwie powinienem ci podziękować. – Edward zawiesił głos. – To trwało już zbyt długo.  
Isabella poruszyła się niespokojnie i próbowała obudzić się z koszmaru, ale świadomość nie przerywała snu. Nie czuła bólu, nie czuła swojego ciała. Próbowała sobie przypomnieć wszystko, co wydarzyło się wcześniej, ale kolejne wspomnienia nie napływały chronologicznie i nie układały się w logiczną całość. Każdy obraz niósł ze sobą inną informację, a umysł nie chciał ich analizować. Docierały do niej strzępki rozmowy.  
– Nigdy jej nie kochałem – usłyszała.  
Nagle wszystko zaskoczyło i ułożyło się w całość. Otworzyła szeroko oczy i zobaczyła Edwarda siedzącego na krześle. Mężczyzna leżał pod ścianą, a krew sączyła się z jego nadgarstków. Był przeraźliwie blady i nieruchomy.  
– Szkoda, że nie mogę wypić jej krwi – dodał wampir.  
– Przeznaczenie nas zabezpieczyło – zaśmiał się tamten i zakrztusił.  
Isabella poruszyła się nieznacznie. Nie poznawała mężczyzny, w którym się zakochała.  
– Hipnoza – powiedział nieznajomy i nie wiedziała, czy to wspomnienie, czy mężczyzna powtórzył to jeszcze raz.  
Spróbowała wstać, ale ręce nie utrzymały ciężaru jej ciała. Wampir natychmiast odwrócił głowę w kierunku dziewczyny i uśmiechnął się promiennie, pokazując dwa wysunięte kły. Podszedł do kobiety i odsunął jej włosy z szyi. Dwie niebieskie żyłki były doskonale widoczne. Spojrzał na jej ramie, gdzie pulsowało brązowe znamię.  
_Gdybym zobaczył to wcześniej_ – pomyślał i skrzywił się.  
– Mori*** – szepnął mężczyzna.  
– Nie masz dość sił – mruknął wampir i sięgnął po sztylet, przyczepiony do pasa.  
– Mori – powtórzyło się już dużo ciszej.  
Kobieta wpatrywała się w ostrze, które powoli zbliżało się do jej szyi. _Życzy mi śmierci_ – pomyślała zaskoczona. – _Przecież i tak umrę_.  
Poczuła chłodną stal na skórze i lekcje łaciny z matką wróciły jak żywe.  
– Mori! – krzyknęła z całej siły i zamknęła oczy, a szept mężczyzny podążył za nią.  
Znamię pulsowało i nieprzyjemnie piekło. Kilka kropli krwi spadło na kamienną podłogę, a wraz z nimi upuszczony sztylet.  
Kiedy odważyła się spojrzeć, pierwsze promienie słońca oświetliły nieznajomego, który zmarł oparty o ścianę i kupkę popiołu leżącą obok niej.

* veritas – łac. prawda  
** steti – łac. stać  
*** mori – łac. umieraj


	21. W starym domu

Zaczęła ściągać ubranie, wchodząc do łazienki. Pierwsza na podłodze wylądowała kwiecista bluzka - prezent od jej matki, która miała tę cudowną właściwość, że pasowała niemal do każdych dżinsów trzymanych w szafie. Potknęła się o wystający próg i zaklęła pod nosem jak marynarz. Podobno młodym damom to nie wypada, ale uważała się za w pełni rozgrzeszoną – jej tata przecież był najprawdziwszym wilkiem morskim i większą część roku przebywał poza domem.  
Isabella nie odziedziczyła miłości do morza po ojcu. Uwielbiała życie w głębi lądu, najlepiej w jak największej odległości od rzek. Nie musiała się wtedy przejmować corocznymi powodziami. Ktoś powiedziałby, że to śmieszne. Może miałby rację, ale Isabella Swan straciła matkę podczas niekontrolowanej ulewy i od tamtej pory miała wielką awersję do zbiorników czy też kanałów przetrzymujących zbyt wielkie ilości tej śmiercionośnej cieczy.  
Zrzuciła kapcie ze stóp jednym, nie – dwoma kopnięciami i stanęła boso na zimnych płytkach.  
_Ogrzewanie podłogowe_ – dodała w myślach do listy kolejny punkt remontu, który zamierzała przeprowadzić tej wiosny.

Do Forks przeprowadziła się w tym roku. Sprawił to właściwie przypadek. Jej koleżanka szukała domu w jakimś cichym, spokojnym miejscu. Z dala od szeroko zaawansowanej cywilizacji. Isabella przeglądała z nią kolejne ogłoszenia, aż sama natrafiła na dom swoich marzeń. Stał w środku lasu, na uboczu, ale dojazd nie był problemem, bo trakt prowadził dokładnie pod bramę. Zdjęcie przedstawiało skąpane w słonecznym świetle coś w rodzaju dworku, bardziej w europejskim stylu i chyba to właśnie sprawiło, że tak zapragnęła go kupić.  
Już na miejscu okazało się, że prawda bywa bolesna. Dom był po prostu stary i wymagał gwałtownego, szybkiego, ogólnego remontu, a słońce pokazywało się w Forks tak rzadko, jak ona pływała w basenie.  
Na samo wspomnienie kiedy weszła po raz pierwszy do środka – przemoknięta i zziębnięta, a jedna z desek pękła pod jej stopami, zazgrzytała zębami. Całe szczęście, że Charlie obiecał jej pomóc, gdy jego statek wróci do portu i dostanie zasłużony urlop. Sama nigdy nie dałaby sobie rady ze swoim _pałacem_, jak pieszczotliwie nazywała nowe lokum.  
Faktycznie mogłaby go porównać do miejsca zamieszkania głów wielkich rodów. Miał dwa piętra i piwnicę, która pomieściłaby zapasy dla całego garnizonu. Ta ostatnia, podzielona na dwa pomieszczenia, przestronne i niemal całkowicie zakurzone, które w przyszłości miały zostać przerobione na spiżarkę i osobistą siłownię, obecnie przerażała ją. Na strychu natomiast jeszcze nie była, ale sądząc po rozmiarach parteru i pierwszego piętra – mogłaby tam spokojnie pomieścić swoją pracownię. Jeszcze nie zaczęła zwozić całego swojego sprzętu, ale niektóre z jej aparatów zdobiły już kilka półek. Udekorowała też zdjęciami część ścian w północnej stronie domu. Reszta musiała być ponownie przemalowana, po uprzednim zdarciu paskudnych zielonych tapet, które nieubłaganie przeważały.

Nie wiedziała dokładnie, co zrobi z siedmioma sypialniami, które porozrzucane były całkowicie nielogicznie, pomiędzy parterem i pierwszym piętrem. Architekt musiał być szaleńcem, planując tylko jedną łazienkę, do tego w najdalszym kącie - kilkanaście metrów od schodów prowadzących na górę.  
Tu obecnie się znajdowała. Stojąc w samej bieliźnie na środku słabo odkurzonego pomieszczenia. Starała się ustawić w miarę ciepłą wodę, ale na razie na przemian leciała wrząca i lodowata woda. Odwróciła się przodem do ogromnego bojlera i wściekła uderzyła go dłonią, zdzierając boleśnie skórę w kilku miejscach. Rdza odpadła spod spodu, a wystraszony pająk wspiął się po ścianie. Maszyna, której wskazówka szalała do tej pory, postanowiła chyba jednak nie zadzierać ze Swan, bo przyjemnie ciepła ciecz wypłynęła z rur.  
Isabella weszła do wanny, gdy ta wypełniła się do połowy i wsypała kilka kryształków soli do kąpieli. Przyjemny kwiatowy aromat rozniósł się po łazience i odprężał dziewczynę. Wsłuchiwała się w szelest lasu, który rósł wokół domu. Usypiało ją miarowe skrzypienie gałęzi, gdy wtem jeden dźwięk wybił ją ze słodkiego letargu.  
Trzask rozniósł się głośnym echem i odbił od ściany lasu, potęgując jeszcze wrażenie.  
_Musiałam przegapić rozbłysk_ – pomyślała, otwierając oczy.  
Przyglądała się pajęczynie rozłożonej w oknie drzwi łazienki. Omal nie wpadła pod wodę, gdy w szybie zamajaczyła jej czyjaś twarz. Szkło zniekształciło obraz i zobaczyła tylko dwa ciemne punkty oczu wlepione prosto w nią oraz bardzo bladą twarz, wykrzywioną w nieprzyjemnym grymasie. Krzyknęła głośno i chwyciła mocniej brzegi wanny. Wyskoczyła z wody i zaczęła nakładać na siebie ubranie. Odzież kleiła się do jej mokrego ciała. Ręce drżały ze zdenerwowania. Nie mogła też opanować szczękania zębami. Odważyła się znów spojrzeć w stronę drzwi, ale ku własnej uldze nie dostrzegła już nikogo. Kiedy zaczęła sięgać po komórkę, spadały właśnie pierwsze krople deszczu.  
Palce wbijały się jej w klawisze telefonu, gdy przeglądała listę numerów. Nikogo jeszcze nie znała w Forks, a najbliżsi sąsiedzi mieszkali prawie cztery kilometry dalej. Zaklęła cicho i zaczęła nasłuchiwać. Przez parę minut nic się nie działo.  
_Mogę zadzwonić do Angeli_ – pomyślała i już miała wybierać numer, gdy naszła ją jeszcze jedna myśl. – _I co jej powiesz? Przyjeżdżaj prędko, bo w oknie łazienki zobaczyłam rozmazaną twarz?_  
- Wyluzuj Swan. Pewnie ci się przewidziało – powiedziała na głos, próbując się uspokoić.  
Jednak jej zbyt wybujała wyobraźnia przywołała natychmiast scenariusz z ostatnio czytanego horroru. Pusty dom na odludziu. Samotna kobieta, noc, burza i tajemniczy morderca.  
- Za dużo książek – prychnęła.

Krople deszczu dudniły o metalowy dach. Wsłuchiwała się przez chwilę w powtarzające się dźwięki i odzyskiwała równowagę. Rytm zaburzyło skrzypnięcie podłogi.  
_Stare deski_ – pomyślała.  
Skrzypnięcie powtórzyło się bliżej drzwi.  
_Stare deski_ – pomyślała, ale już mniej pewnie.  
Serce znów zaczęło pompować szybciej krew do żył, a oddech – zbyt głośny – zdradzał jej położenie. Zaczęła panikować. Odgarnęła mokry kosmyk z twarzy i z lękiem spojrzała w szybę.  
Twarz znów tam była i patrzyła na nią. Obserwowała.  
Swan krzyknęła tak głośno, że aż rozbolało ją gardło. Twarz zniknęła tak szybko, jak się pojawiła, a w korytarzu zaskrzypiały deski. Isabella uspokoiła się na chwilę i sięgnęła po telefon.  
- Policja? – zapytała. – Chciałabym zgłosić włamanie. – Głos się jej załamał przy ostatnim słowie.  
Usłyszała kilka piknięć i ekran w telefonie zgasł.  
- Nie, nie, nie. Tylko nie bateria – szepnęła.  
Próbowała włączyć telefon, ale za każdym razem kończyło się to w ten sam sposób.

W łazience spędziła prawie pół godziny. Starej sztuczki z jednostajnym liczeniem nauczył ją ojciec, kiedy miała dziesięć lat i chciała zostać harcerzem. Wymawianie kolejnych cyfr pomagało też się skupić i uspokoić. Przez ten czas zdążyła sprawdzić zamek w drzwiach i obliczyć, ile mniej więcej powinno zająć patrolowi dotarcie do jej domu przy tej pogodzie.  
A lało jak z cebra. Małe okienko, które w dzień nie dawało wystarczającej ilości światła, obecnie napęczniało i pojedyncze krople deszczu wślizgiwały się do łazienki.  
_Trzeba wymienić okna na plastikowe_ – pomyślała i zaczęła liczyć od nowa.  
Jak na razie odgłosy się nie powtórzyły, a ciszę przerywały tylko kolejne krople deszczu uderzające o dach. Kilka błyskawic przecięło niebo i Isabella wzdrygnęła się. Burza miała potrwać jeszcze parę godzin, choć z broszurki o Forks, którą przeczytała tuż po przyjeździe, wynikało, że może to być równie dobrze kilka dni.  
Swan popatrzyła na wyłączony telefon i miała ochotę rzucić nim o ścianę, po której spływało kilka strumyków deszczówki. Była na siebie wściekła, że zawsze zapominała o tej przeklętej baterii.

Objęła się w ramionach i potarła zmarznięte ramiona. Co prawda zdążyła już prawie wyschnąć, ale siedząc na zimnej podłodze, straciła zbyt wiele ciepła. Strach ściskał jej gardło kilkukrotnie, gdy skupiała się do granic możliwości, by wychwycić najmniejszy nawet dźwięk. Nic się jednak nie działo i nie bardzo wiedziała, co ma o tym myśleć.  
Nagle mała żaróweczka, która do tej pory dawała jej tę odrobinę światła, zgasła i Swan pogrążyła się w ciemności. Przygryzła zaciśniętą pięść, by nie krzyknąć.  
_Myśl, Swan! Myśl! Nie panikuj!_ – zbeształa się mentalnie.  
Przez chwilę przyzwyczajała oczy do ciemności. Kilka minut później rozróżniała już podstawowe przeszkody i przypominała sobie rozkład łazienki oraz własną pozycję.  
_Jeśli dobrał się do transformatora, to jest w piwnicy_ – pomyślała. – _Mam kilka minut, by… No właśnie…_

Zerwała się na równe nogi i prawie bez problemów dotarła do drzwi. Zamek wydał cichy zgrzyt, gdy przekręcała klucz. Gołe stopy bezgłośnie poruszały się po drewnianej powierzchni. Była zbyt lekka, by deski uginały się pod nią.  
Przeszła powoli do schodów z wyciągniętymi do przodu rękami, nasłuchując i cały czas obracając głowę wokół w poszukiwaniu jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Błyskawice od czasu do czasu oświetlały piętro, ale to tylko utrudniało jej przejście, bo po każdym rozbłysku musiała na nowo przyzwyczajać oczy do ciemności.  
Była w połowie schodów, gdy usłyszała pierwsze skrzypnięcie. Zaskoczona pisnęła cicho. Ktoś stał zaledwie parę metrów za nią, na samym szczycie, i skradał się. Rzuciła się do ucieczki, wbijając kilka drzazg w bose stopy. Jej ciche tupnięcia w porównaniu z głośnymi napastnika przerażały ją jeszcze bardziej. Z ostatnich stopni zeskoczyła i chwytając się barierki schodów, skręciła. Przebiegła przez salon, potrącając kolejne krzesła. Słyszała za sobą ciężkie, niespieszne kroki.

- Cholera – doszedł do niej szept mężczyzny, gdy ten kopnął w wywrócony mebel.  
Choć bardzo sobie obiecywała, że tego nie zrobi – obejrzała się za siebie.  
Był ogromny, wysoki i barczysty. Gdy kolejna błyskawica oświetliła jego twarz, Swan prawie wrzasnęła. Wpatrywał się wprost na w nią, a jego oczy nie wróżyły nic dobrego.  
Nagle uderzyła w coś miękkiego. Poczuła, jak materiał obwija się wokół jej ramion. Wrzasnęła panicznie i z całej siły pchnęła do przodu. Drewniany wieszak z powieszonym na nim płaszczem przewrócił się, rozbijając szklane półki. Izabellę obsypał deszcz szkła. Straciła równowagę i upadła na przewrócony mebel. Odczołgała się w stronę ściany i jeden z kawałków ścisnęła w dłoni tak mocno, że pociekła jej krew. Nie puszczała jednak jedynego narzędzia obrony.  
Ku jej przerażeniu mężczyzna znikł z miejsca, w którym był poprzednio. Krzesło stało już na nogach, ale w polu widzenia dziewczyny nic się nie poruszało.  
Próbowała uspokoić oddech, by usłyszeć coś więcej, niż tylko własne sapanie. Czuła nieprzyjemne pieczenie w płucach. Bolały ją stopy i ręce. Z kilku miejsc na twarzy na pewno spływała krew. Mokre jeszcze włosy przylepiły się jej do twarzy, więc wolną ręką zgarnęła je na bok, by powiększyć sobie pole widzenia. Mężczyzna jednak znikł.  
Poczuła, jak do oczu napływają jej łzy, a policzki płoną. Ręka, w której trzymała kawałek szkła, drżała i nie chciała słuchać poleceń mózgu.  
_Swan, tylko spokojnie_ – znowu zaczęła się uspokajać.  
Wtem rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Podskoczyła zaskoczona i znieruchomiała.  
- Panno Swan, czy wszystko w porządku? – nieznany głos zadał pytanie, a gdy nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, dodał. – Policja.  
Natychmiast wstała i cztery ostatnie metry przebyła biegiem, nie zważając na nic. Dopadła do drzwi i jednym szarpnięciem otworzyła je na oścież.  
Jej oczom ukazał się niewysoki mężczyzna w szarym mundurze.  
- Panna Swan? – zapytał ponownie.  
- Proszę szybko mnie stąd zabrać! – krzyknęła. – Jest w środku! – dodała równie głośno i schowała się za policjantem.  
- Spokojnie. Jestem tutaj, żeby panią chronić – zaczął ją uspokajać. – Proszę pokazać, gdzie go pani widziała ostatnio – powiedział i złapał ją za rękę.  
Wyciągnął broń i odbezpieczył, gdy przechodził przez próg.  
- W tamtym pokoju. – Wskazała palcem.  
Objął ją mocno ramieniem, by przestała drżeć i wprowadził do środka. Drzwi trzasnęły tuż za jej plecami, a kolejna błyskawica rozświetliła pomieszczenie…

Isabella nie zauważyła kilku rzeczy. Na podjeździe jej domu nie było radiowozu. Mężczyzna, który podał się za policjanta, miał całkiem suchy mundur straży więziennej z kilkoma plamami zaschniętej krwi, a na wycieraczce jej domu leżała gazeta.

_Dwa dni temu z więzienia stanowego uciekło dwóch więźniów. Edward Cullen i Emmett McCarthy obezwładnili i zamordowali dwóch strażników. Zabrali też ich mundury i broń. Kierują się w stronę Port Angeles. Prosimy o przekazywanie informacji najbliższemu posterunkowi policji..._


	22. Wracając

Demetri poprawił czarny płaszcz, którego poły powiewały na zbyt silnym wietrze. Morska bryza nigdy nie kojarzyła mu się z niczym przyjemnym, a fatalna zatęchła woń ryb, która niesiona podmuchem dotarła do jego wrażliwych nozdrzy, potwierdziła jego przypuszczenia, że nigdy nie polubi tych stron. Wpatrywał się usilnie w przestrzeń przykrytą ciemnym całunem nocy i przeklinał sam siebie. Wyprowadzono go w pole po raz kolejny tego dnia. Zauważył to teraz, gdy powietrze przyniosło ze sobą wszystko prócz zapachu Sebastiana, którego miał odnaleźć.

- Zwiódł nas – rzekł do pozostałych, którzy stali za nim i podobnie jak on wpatrywali się w ciemność.

- Chciałeś powiedzieć, ciebie – odpowiedział uszczypliwie Felix, ale widząc minę Demetriego zamilkł.

U podnóża wzniesienia, na który stali, rozpościerało się nadmorskie miasteczko. Mieszkańcy spokojnie odpoczywali w domostwach, nie będąc nawet świadomymi niebezpieczeństwa, która właśnie ich ominęło.

ooo

Grupa odzianych w czerń mężczyzn przemierzała ulice Voltery. Roztaczali wokół siebie dziwną aurę, którą ludzie jak i zwierzęta wyczuwali czysto instynktownie, i nawet w biały dzień ustępowali im miejsca na zatłoczonych ulicach. Tłum rozstępował się w ciszy i ponownie zlewał w jedną różnokolorową masę zaraz po tym jak odchodzili. Mury tego miasta mogłyby opowiedzieć niejedną historię – jednak wolały milczeć.

Demetri ukrył twarz głębiej w kapturze, gdy wchodzili w jeden z korytarzy podziemnych zamku. Od zawsze odpowiadał mu mrok, choć wilgoć, która panowała w lochach drażniła jego wyostrzone zmysły. Zaklął jeszcze raz w duchu i ścisnął mocniej dłonie w pięści.

- Wróciliście – usłyszał z głębi zamiast powitania. – Mam nadzieję, że niesiecie dobre wieści – dodał Aro, gdy przystanęli na środku sali.

Demetri w końcu odrzucił kaptur i wyprostował się dumnie. W myślach odliczał próbując uspokoić rozkołatane nerwy. Nigdy dotąd nie poniósł porażki, a jej cierpki smak przyprawiał go o mdłości. Gorycz dławiła go odkąd wrócili z San Nicola, a teraz przyjdzie mu zdać relację z nieudanej wyprawy, której przyczyną były jego ambicje.

- Pozwól – powiedział Aro, wyciągając do niego dłoń.

Demetri niemal natychmiast podał mu swoją i zamknął oczy w oczekiwaniu na najgorsze. Wampir zamruczał coś niezrozumiale i puścił rękę tropiciela.

- Nie tego się spodziewałem – rzekł tylko krótko i obrócił się na pięcie.

- Znajdę go, Panie – zaczął Demetri, ale przerwało mu prychnięcie Felixa.

- Jestem tego pewny – dobiegło od strony trzech tronów.

- Jesteśmy tego pewni – poprawił go Kajusz niemal natychmiast.

ooo

Demetri błąkał się ulicami Voltery już trzecią noc. Woń Sebastiana atakowała go z każdej strony doprowadzając do szaleństwa. Nie mógł polować, bo rozpraszało go samo wspomnienie młodego wampira, który z jego polecenia został przyjęty w poczet straży Volturi. Wygłodniały i niemal opadnięty z sił przemierzał w wzdłuż i wszerz ulice małego włoskiego miasteczka w poszukiwaniu choć cienia zapachu, który mógłby naprowadzić go na prawdziwy trop.

Sebastian nie był głupcem. To musiał mu przyznać i chyba to najbardziej go ubodło. Nauczył młodego wampira wszystkiego – łącznie z tym jak oszukać jego dar. Sebastian kluczył zatem tysiące razy zanim na dobre opuścił miasto i udał się do San Nicola, ale nigdy tam nie dotarł i zagadką pozostawało dla Demetriego, jak zapach młodego wampira znikł na wzgórzu nad wioską.

Zmarszczył brwi, a kilka zmarszczek przecięło idealnie gładkie czoło. Alabastrowa cera nabrała niezdrowo bladego odcieniu, odkąd przestał polować. Cienie pod oczami pogłębiły się i teraz czerwień oczu – odrobinę bardziej pastelowa niż zwykle, wyzierała z ciemnych otchłani oczodołu.

Sebastian był jego jedyny uczniem. Młody i zdolny, ale i niezależny. Demetri spotkał go kilka dni po przemianie i od razu dostrzegł ten błysk daru. Zaczątek talentu, któremu pozwolił na pełne rozwinięcie. Sebastian wyglądem przypominał samego tropiciela Volturich. Smukła sylwetka i podłużna twarz z wyraźnie zaznaczonymi kościami policzkowymi przyciągała uwagę niewielu. Obaj uwielbiali czerń, która oblekała ich od stóp do głów także za ludzkich lat. Obaj byli synami kupców, ale dzieliło ich dwieście lat.

Po raz kolejny tej nocy Demetri usiadł na kamiennej ławeczce przed fontanną i wpatrywał się w wodę spływającą kaskadą po rzeźbie kobiety. Krople rozpryskiwały się wokół, a w powietrzu unosiła się mgiełka, która zazwyczaj przyjemna dla oka, jego tylko drażniła.

- Gdzie jesteś? – zapytał sam siebie i mocniej wciągnął powietrze w płuca.

Znów uderzył go znajomy zapach, ale tym razem nie pozwolił sobie na to, by emocje wzięły górę.

- Gdybym miał oszukać swego mistrza, co bym zrobił? – rzucił ponownie w przestrzeń.

Otworzył szerzej oczy, gdy tęczówki błysnęły krwistą czerwienią. Niesiony jedną myślą w tempie błyskawicy wybiegł za miasto.

ooo

Kluczył dość długo, zastanawiając się, z której strony ma podejść. Potem skradał się, badając teren wokół. Co jakiś czas wciągał mocniej powietrze do płuc i delektował się zwycięstwem, które niosło z sobą.

Obwinął się mocniej płaszczem i zszedł w dół do jaskini. Miała tylko jedno wyjście i tylko jeden z niego skorzysta. Bezgłośnie zbliżył się do wampira, który siedział na drewnianym pieńku.

- Długo kazałeś na siebie czekać – usłyszał.

Zmilczał uwagę i z rozpędu uderzył przeciwnika w twarz. Zaskoczony wampir podniósł się z ziemi i wyprostował.

- Nie musisz tego robić – zaczął Sebastian melodyjnym głosem. – Jeśli wyprowadziłem w pole ciebie, oni nigdy nas nie znajdą – dodał spokojniej.

- Nas? – wyrwało się Demetriemu.

- Będziemy wolni – zaszeptał i podszedł bliżej.

Demetri wykorzystując jego rozkojarzenie ponownie uderzył go w twarz. Sebastian tym razem z trudem wstał i oparł się o kamienną ścianę.

- Czym jest wolność? – zapytał Demetri i doskoczył do przeciwnika.

Sprawnie podciął go i przyparł do ziemi. Zawahał się tylko na krótką chwilę, widząc, że ten nie broni się, ale ponownie uderzył z twarz byłego ucznia. Wściekłość wzięła górę nad zdrowym rozsądkiem i Demetri niesiony emocjami nie zamierzał przestać nawet na chwilę. Kolejne ciosy spadały na obezwładnionego wampira, który przyparty ciężarem mężczyzny nie mógł nawet drgnąć.

- Dałem ci wszystko – zasyczał wściekle po raz kolejny.

Kolejne ciosy padały jeden za drugim kalecząc i raniąc. W końcu zabrakło mu sił i Sebastian w odepchnął go, ale tylko na chwilę uwolnił się od pięści i kłów wampira.

- Nic nie rozumiesz – spróbował ponownie, ale przygwożdżony do ściany zamilkł.

– To ty nic nie rozumiesz – usłyszał tuż przy uchu.

Demetri wgryzł się w ciało wampira upajając się zwycięstwem.

- Nie musisz tego robić – wyszeptał Sebastian.

- Wiem – odpowiedział. – Ale chcę – dodał i rozczłonkował sponiewierane ciało.

Potem w nocnej ciszy przyglądał się płomieniom, które lizały ciemne niebo. Nikt nigdy nie dowie się, że oszukać Demetriego można wracając po własnych śladach.


	23. Zsynchronizowani

Już zmierzchało, gdy w końcu była gotowa do wyjścia. Czerwona sukienka otoczona czarną koronką połyskiwała w świetle lampy. Każdy detal stroju, który przygotowała dla niej kuzynka, był na miejscu; karminowa róża we włosach, a wysadzona kryształkami Swarovskiego maska na twarzy. Kilka pawich piór łaskotało ją po odkrytym uchu, ale nie bardzo wiedziała jak temu zaradzić. Podeszła do lustra, by ocenić całość jeszcze raz, ale dźwięk alarmu w telefonie poinformował ją głośno o tym, że jest spóźniona. Karnawałowe bale maskowe w Forks to rzadkość i nie zamierzała się na niego spóźnić.  
Szybko spryskała się swoimi ulubionymi perfumami i wybiegła z domu, krzycząc do rodziców kilka słów pożegnania. Charlie Swan mruknął coś niezrozumiałego i zamknął drzwi za rozbrykaną nastolatką. Jego żona oparła się wygodniej na kanapie.  
- Myślisz, że to był dobry pomysł? - zapytała, gdy usiadł obok niej i włączył telewizor.  
- Widziałaś jak zachowywała się po powrocie z BodiBalance* – odparł wymijająco.  
Renee umilkła. Nie zamierzała sprzeczać się z Charliem, oparła głowę na jego ramieniu i spojrzała w kierunku telewizora.

Ściskała nerwowo czerwoną kopertówkę i sprawdzała czy kok jest na swoim miejscu. Już na samym początku musiała poprawić kilka spinek, które podtrzymywały maskę i teraz nie była pewna czy jakiś niepewny ruch nie zniszczy fryzury, którą tak długo układała w domu.  
Bal już się zaczął i tak, jak się spodziewała, większość jej koleżanek przyszło z partnerami. Nie czuła się zawiedziona – w Forks nie było nikogo z kim chciałaby przyjść i oznajmiła to dobitnie dwa tygodnie temu, gdy po raz pierwszy ją zapraszano.  
Teraz podrygiwała lekko do rytmu i przyglądała się roześmianym twarzom przyjaciół. Z trudem pohamowała chichot, gdy zobaczyła jak Eric Yorkie próbuje zrobić szpagat. Od samego początku była pewna, że jego plan się nie powiedzie, ale przecież nie to się liczyło. Młodsza od niego o dwa lata Mary patrzyła na niego z uwielbieniem.  
Impreza rozkręcała się coraz bardziej i Bella miała coraz większą ochotę na odrobinę szaleństwa, którego odmawiała sobie od miesięcy. Na parapecie szkolnego okna zostawiła torebkę i upewniwszy się, że krwistoczerwone szpilki są dobrze zapięte na kostce, podążyła w stronę parkietu. Materiał sukienki lekko się podnosił przy każdym obrocie odsłaniając jej długie nogi. Wybijała obcasami rytm salsy i zdołała porwać do tańca nawet Mike'a, który zazwyczaj podpierał ściany – bojąc się najwyraźniej, że bez kontaktu z nim zawalą się, pogrążając pod gruzami jego ukochaną Jess. Zrobił kilka niepewnych kroków, ale po chwili widząc, że nie depcze jej po palcach chwycił ją mocniej w talii. Bells pilnowała, by cały czas był wyprostowany. Liczyła mu do ucha cichutko, dając znak ręką, w którą stronę ma się obrócić. Ostatnie dźwięki zwiastowały koniec utwory i Mike dwornie się ukłonił dziękując za taniec. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i niby przypadkiem popchnęła w kierunku Jess. Nie wiedziała, co się wydarzyło, ale przez następne kilka godzin byli nierozłączni.  
Wróciła na swoje miejsce przy oknie. Chłodne, nocne powietrze orzeźwiło ją trochę. Sięgnęła po torebkę i zaskoczona natrafiła na czerwoną różę. Pozbawiona kolców, opleciona była bladoróżową wstążką, do której ktoś przypiął karteczkę.

_Jeszcze tak w ciebie płynąc, niosąc cię tak odbitą  
w źrenicach lub u powiek zawisłą jak łzę,  
usłyszę w tobie morze delfinem srebrnie ryte,  
w muszli twojego ciała szumiące snem(...)**_

Bella natychmiast rozglądnęła się wokół, ale nikt nie zdawał się być zainteresowany jej osobą. Zmarszczyła brwi i pokręciła nosem. Liścik schowała do torebki i opierając się o parapet rozkoszowała się zapachem kwiatu. Wspomnienia, które do tej pory spychała na krańce świadomości, wracały jedno za drugim.

_Lipiec 2008_

_Bolało ją już niemal wszystko. Czuła każdy mięsień i każde ścięgno. Wszystko było bólem. Nie mogła pozbierać myśli, a jedyne co przychodziło jej do głowy to pytanie, co ona tu u licha robi?  
Ambicje bywają zdradliwe – mawiała jej babka i Bella nie mogła się teraz z nią nie zgodzić. Tańczyła od piątego roku życia i do wczoraj była pewna, że jest dobra w tym, co robi. Jednak te warsztaty różniły się od normalnych kursów, na które uczęszczała. Nie musiała wykazywać się znajomością kroków, nazw – nawet wytrenowaniem. Musiała pokazać to, co skrywa w sobie. Uczucia, nadzieje, gniew. Nie potrafiła odkryć kart, nie chciała tego robić – za to, coraz bardziej sfrustrowana, ćwiczyła do granic możliwości. Przypominał jej o tym boleśnie każdy centymetr ciała.  
Spojrzała w lustro, sine od niewyspania worki pod oczami już jej nie zaskoczyły. Mruknęła dzień dobry do odbicia i wyszczotkowała zęby. Rozczesała brązowe włosy i spięła je byle jak. Miała właśnie zadzwonić do domu, gdy rozległo się pukanie.  
- Proszę – mruknęła.  
- Coś jesteśmy nie w humorku – zaćwierkał, wchodząc.  
- Wkurzasz mnie – odparła.  
- Tylko potwierdzasz moje podejrzenia – dodał niezrażony. - Bells, dziś zajęcia są na świeżym powietrzu..._

Otrząsnęła się szybko i odbiła od ściany, upuszczając po drodze różę. Nie miała ochoty rozpamiętywać swoich porażek. Szybko podchwyciła rytm i znów zaczęła wirować. Jej palce z łatwością przecinały powietrze, tworząc własne układy ruchów. Przez chwilę tańczyła w grupie samych dziewcząt – nauczyła je tego układu i teraz była dumna, że wyszło tak dobrze.  
Muzyka znów się zmieniła. Z głośników popłynęły wolniejsze dźwięki, a ona została sama. Przy przygaszonych światłach wirowało powoli kilka par. Romantycznie przytuleni, szeptali sobie po kilka słów. Podeszła do stołu i powoli sączyła poncz. Dopiero teraz w duchu podziękowała Alice za to, że jej maska przesłaniała tylko oczy. Nie musiała jej ściągać co chwilę, by napić się choć kilka kropel.  
Oparła się o ulubiony parapet i zaczęła wypatrywać nieśmiałego wielbiciela. Jeśli miał do niej podejść – teraz była idealna chwila. Nerwowo stukała obcasem o drewniany parkiet. Część osób stało w korytarzu i rozmawiało półgłosem, ale nikt nawet nie patrzył w jej stronę.

_Lipiec 2008_

_Stała pod ścianą i przygryzała w zdenerwowaniu kłykcie. Kolejne dziewczyny odchodziły mniej lub bardziej zadowolone. Po raz pierwszy to panowie wybierali partnerki i Bella wiedziała, że nikt do niej pierwszy nie podejdzie. Wciąż miała jednak nadzieję, że się myli.  
Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że sobie nie radzi. Technika w tańcu to nie wszystko, ale po raz pierwszy tak dobitnie jej o tym przypomniano. Elisa odchodziła właśnie trzymana pod rękę przez Marka. Uśmiechała się do niego lekko i już ustalali pierwszy wspólny występ.  
Bella coraz bardziej się denerwowała. Bardzo chciało się jej płakać, ale to nie był ani czas ani tym bardziej miejsce na łzy.  
- Zatańczysz ze mną? - zapytał ktoś tuż za nią.  
Zaskoczona podskoczyła i niemal od razu podniosła głowę do góry, zderzając się z czołem mężczyzny.  
- Jesteś pewien? - odpowiedziała pytaniem, wpatrując się prosto w jego oczy.  
- Nigdy nie jestem pewien – mruknął._

_Ćwiczyli już od kilku godzin. Kombinacje piruetów i kolejnych kroków zsynchronizowali do granic możliwości. Była bardzo zmęczona i pot ściekał z jej twarzy niemal strugami. Jej partner natomiast zdawał się być tak samo rześki jak na samym początku.  
- Jak to robisz? - zapytała, wypijając kolejną butelkę wody.  
- Co?  
- Nie męczysz się – sapnęła.  
- Jak może mnie męczyć to, co kocham? - zbył ją i odwrócił się w kierunku lustra.  
Podniosła się szybko, widząc, że zaczął ćwiczyć od nowa. Zrobił salto i niemal natychmiast wybił się z powrotem na ręce, by zatrzymać się w tej pozycji.  
- Dałabyś radę? - zapytał wisząc głową w dół.  
Zamarła z otwartymi ustami.  
- Trzy godziny temu – tak. Teraz to niemożliwe – wyjąkała.  
- Czy czas naprawdę tak wiele znaczy? - zapytał, dezorientując ją na chwilę.  
- Czas? Czas jest ważny...  
- Dlaczego?  
Umilkła. Dotąd nie zastanawiała się nad tym. On tymczasem stanął z powrotem na nogach.  
- Czas jest ważny, bo nas określa – powiedziała niepewnie.  
- Określa? - zapytał, marszcząc brwi.  
- Określa koniec. Określa też to kim jesteśmy, bo jego upływ to rozwój. Rozwijamy się z każdą minutą i uczymy. Doświadczamy – zamilkła.  
Popatrzyła na niego i, gdy już otwierała usta, przerwał jej ruchem ręki.  
- Czas nie ma znaczenia – powiedział. - Kiedyś to odkryjesz – dodał już ciszej.  
Odwrócił się do niej plecami i wyszedł._

Z zamyślenia wyrwały ją dźwięki harmonii i dotyk rąk w talii.  
- Zatańczymy? - zapytał mężczyzna w czarnej masce i pelerynie.  
Zawahała się przez chwilę, ale nim zdążyła odpowiedzieć, zaciągnął ją na sam środek parkietu. Objął w tali i powoli przesunął dłoń wzdłuż pleców. Spięła się zaskoczona drżeniem, w które wprawił ją sam kontakt z jego skórą. Położył pewnie rękę pomiędzy łopatkami, a drugą ścisnął jej dłoń. Nim zorientowała się w sytuacji naparł na nią swoim ciałem i zmusił do ruchu. Posłusznie postąpiła kilka kroków do tyłu i parsknęła niezadowolona, gdy zmienił kierunek i uniósł ją – bez trudu przenosząc nad swoją nogą.  
- Puszczaj – syknęła.  
- Wiesz, że naprawdę tego nie chcesz – zamruczał jej do ucha.  
Bellę owionął zapach wiśni – delikatny, subtelny i ulotny. Mimowolnie wybijała rytm narzucany przez dźwięk instrumentów i brnęła do tyłu, podtrzymywana silnym ramieniem.  
- Podobała ci się róża? – zapytał szeptem wprost do jej ucha.  
- Leży gdzieś na podłodze – sarknęła niemal od razu.  
Naparł na nią mocniej i popchnął. Zawahała się i chwyciła go mocniej.  
- Tańcz, moja piękna, nie możesz się zawsze opierać – zaszeptał i dmuchnął jej w ucho powietrzem.

_Koniec lipca 2008_

_- Wałkujemy to od dwóch dni – mruknął. – Dlaczego nie chcesz tego zrobić dobrze?  
- Robię to dobrze – upierała się.  
Zaplotła ręce na piersi i wpatrywała się w niego. Była wściekła, wciąż nie dawał jej spokoju, a jego uwagi ewidentnie podważały jej profesjonalizm.  
- Nie robisz tego dobrze – dodał zrezygnowanym tonem. – Nie zrobisz, dopóki nie poczujesz – mruknął bardziej do siebie.  
Obszedł salę kilkukrotnie zanim na dobre uspokoił nerwy. Przeczesał jasne włosy palcami i zamknął oczy na chwilę.  
- Wyobraź sobie las, wieczór, ciemność – zaczął nie otwierając oczu. – Dziewczyna i chłopak – razem, przytuleni do siebie. – Podszedł do niej bliżej. – Obejmują się coraz mocniej i mocniej… Ona czuje jego oddech na szyi… - urwał i popatrzył jej głęboko w oczy.  
Zamrugała i wstrzymała oddech w oczekiwaniu.  
- Teraz spróbuj to zatańczyć – zaczął i szybkim ruchem podrzucił ją do góry.  
Rozprostowała ręce i wsparła się na jego barkach. Pozwolił jej się zsuwać po swoim ciele, aż miękko opadła na podłogę.  
- Teraz było dobrze – powiedział i podał jej rękę, pomagając wstać.  
Przysunęła się do niego i założyła niesforny kosmyk za ucho. Kciukiem pogłaskała go po policzku i dotknęła bladych ust._

Otworzyła oczy i odepchnęła go zdecydowanie. Podniosła do góry jedną z nóg i zrobiła pełny obrót. Wirowała chwilę by zostać pochwyconą w silne ręce. Mężczyzna podciągnął ją na wysokość swoich bioder i czekał na reakcję. Oplotła go jedną nogą i pozwoliła się podnieść. Odchyliła się do tyłu, pewna tego że on nawet nie drgnie. Zaskoczona zobaczyła jak pochyla się nad jej klatką piersiową i całuje niebieską żyłę. Natychmiast ją podniósł, a ona ponownie ich rozdzieliła. W ostatniej chwili, gdy miała odbiec kilka kroków, chwycił ją za dłoń i mocno przyciągnął do siebie. Złączył ich ustami i nie pozwolił jej się wyrwać.  
Muzyka ucichła. Przez chwilę w sali panowała cisza, ale gdy odezwały się pierwsze nieśmiałe brawa, strumień dalszych owacji zagłuszył kolejną piosenkę.  
Bella stała na środku w objęciach, z których nie mogła się wyrwać. Miała ochotę uciec, ale silna ręka podtrzymująca ją w talii uniemożliwiała ruch.  
- Chodźmy stąd – szepnęła mu do ucha.  
Bez słowa wyprowadził ją z pomieszczenia. Noc ochłodziła ją, dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że nie może złapać oddechu. Chwilę uspokajała rozszalały puls i odwrócona do niego plecami zbierała myśli.  
- Wiesz już kim jestem? – zapytał spokojnie.  
- Twoje imię to Nieśmiertelność – szepnęła.  
Cofnął się jakby go uderzyła. Zdjął czarną maskę, która do tej pory zakrywała mu twarz. Był wyraźnie zmieszany i zszokowany.  
- Wiesz? Skąd? Jak? – rzucał pytaniami raz po raz.  
- Wiem i wiedziałam. Nie wiem skąd. Twoje serce nie bije. Nie biło, gdy tańczyliśmy w Los Angeles… - urwała.  
Zadrżała lekko, gdy kolejny powiew chłodnego powietrza musnął jej skórę.

_Sierpień 2008_

_Tańczyli od rana, a już zmierzchało. Chcieli dopiąć wszystko na ostatni guzik. Pożegnalny występ był ostatnim i równocześnie zaliczającym warsztaty. Bella była wyczerpana i zmęczona. Stopy bolały ją przy każdym zetknięciu z podłogą, a ponaciągane mięśnie nie chciały współpracować.  
- Na dziś to koniec – powiedział o usiadł na jednym z krzeseł.  
Spojrzała na niego zdezorientowana. Zazwyczaj to on prześladował ją ilością zajęć, a teraz sam rezygnuje, choć salę wynajęli jeszcze na dwie godziny.  
- Nie sądzę – odburknęła.  
- Już więcej się nie nauczysz. Nie marnuj swojego czasu – uciął.  
- Jak ty to robisz? Jesteś taki chłodny – zaczęła, ale nie wiedziała jak ma sprecyzować pytanie. – Jak pokazujesz swoje uczucia? – dodała po chwili.  
- Chłodny nie znaczy pusty. Zapamiętaj to sobie.  
Jego głos był wyprany z emocji. Od razu pojęła, że uraziła go stwierdzeniem. Ale on przecież właśnie taki był. Chłodny. Nie przyjaźnił się z nikim i też nie utrzymywał bliższych kontaktów. Relacje z partnerami tanecznymi zaczynały i kończyły się zazwyczaj w sali do ćwiczeń.  
- Przepraszam – powiedziała i podeszła bliżej. – Nauczysz mnie?  
- Chłodu? – odpowiedział wciąż urażony.  
Wyczuła jego złość i nie mogła mieć mu tego za złe.  
- Przepraszam – powtórzyła i zanim w jej oczach zalśniły łzy, odwróciła się w kierunku drzwi.  
Nie zatrzymywał jej, ale patrzył jak odchodzi z opuszczoną nisko głową. Po raz kolejny w swoim długim życiu musiał zadać sobie pytanie czy zaryzykować._

_Zapukał do jej pokoju, gdy było dobrze po północy. Wiedział, że nie śpi. Słyszał ją przez te wszystkie ściany. Jej serce miało szczególny rytm i wiedział, że nigdy go nie zapomni.  
- Proszę – powiedziała.  
Była zaskoczona, gdy zobaczyła go w drzwiach, ale nie próbowała go wypchnąć.  
- Ubierz coś ciepłego – polecił i wyszedł za drzwi.  
Już po chwili byli na zewnątrz. Księżyc drwił z nich i, choć była pełnia, nie oświetlał ścieżki. Bella potykała się od czasu do czasu, więc chwycił ją za rękę i prowadził za sobą.  
Po kilku minutach spaceru wyszli na polankę.  
- Co tu robimy? – zapytała, gdy zatrzymali się na środku.  
Rosa zdążyła już osiąść na trawie, więc gdy położył się na plecach, czuł wilgoć.  
- Teraz pytasz? – zaśmiał się.  
Zawstydziła się. Wstał i podszedł do niej.  
- Ciemna noc, ona i on, nawet księżyc jest. Zatańczysz ze mną? – zapytał miękko.  
I zatańczyła jak nigdy dotąd. Pod palcami mogła wyczuć każdy jego mięsień. Centymetry chłodnej skóry, które zderzały się z jej ciałem – tak podatnym na jego dotyk.  
Następnego ranka tańczyła z szalem na szyi, modląc się, aby nie zsunął się podczas występu._

_- Kocham cię – szepnęła mu do ucha, gdy siedzieli przytuleni do siebie.  
- Miłość zetrze czas – odparł pewnie i przytulił ją mocniej.  
Nie zrozumiała, a gdy chciała wyjaśnień – odmówił. Uderzyła go wtedy kalecząc swoją dłoń. Długo krzyczeli na siebie, jeszcze przez parę dni bolało ją gardło. Wróciła do domu – do rodziców.  
Nigdy jej nie kochał – chciał tylko pokazać jak się to robi i to bolało chyba najbardziej._

- Ale to dalej ja – zaczął błagalnym tonem.  
- Wiem, Jasper – odpowiedziała.  
Z sali dobiegały śmiechy i dźwięki kolejnej piosenki. Bella zdjęła maskę i odrzuciła ją jak najdalej od siebie.  
- Po co przyjechałeś? – zapytała spokojnie.  
- Do ciebie – odparł niemal natychmiast.  
- Chyba wiesz, że nie musimy razem tańczyć, żebyś mógł się ze mną przespać? – zapytała głucho.  
Cofnął się o kolejny krok do tyłu.  
- To nie tak…  
- A jak? A jak, Jasper? Dzięki tobie już wiem, co to jest miłość – wykrzyczała mu w twarz. – Wiem też jak bardzo boli, – dodała już spokojniej – gdy ktoś nie kocha ciebie.  
Wciągnął głośno powietrze do płuc i zrobił krok do przodu.  
- Nie zbliżaj się – ostrzegła.  
- Chcę wszystko wyjaśnić… - urwał widząc, że odchodzi.  
Podbiegł i złapał ją za rękę.  
- Ja też cię kocham, ale jestem wiecznością – powiedział prosto w jej usta.  
Nie mogła się wyrwać z jego ramion.  
- _Jeden dzień - a na tęsknotę - wiek,  
jeden gest - a już orkanów pochód  
jeden krok - a otoś tylko jest  
w każdy czas - duch czekający w prochu. _** - zaszeptał jej do ucha. – To miłość ludzka zna granicę, granicę czasu… Dla mnie on nie istnieje.

*BodiBalance – warsztaty tańca stworzone dla tancerzy, którzy chcą udoskonalić swoją technikę poprzez poznanie swojego ciała, swoich emocji  
**Krzysztof Kamil Baczyński - Erotyk


End file.
